The Terminator: Legacy of the Wasteland
by jackw00pw00p
Summary: In the final hours of Skynet's existence, it planned to send a Terminator back through time in an attempt to assassinate the Leader of the Human Resistance. But the machines had also devised a way of sending a single unknown prototype into the Mojave Wasteland, on a desperate mission to spread Skynet's dominance and war against humanity. Only one machine can be trusted to stop it.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrivals

The Terminator: Legacy of the Wasteland

War. The purest element of human nature. Uncompromising and simple in it's binary composition. I used to think about how the great war was in it's own way still raging on, even to this day. The effects still bearing strong 200 years onward. 2077 was the year the bombs fell, radioactive fires scorched and coated the entire planet. I realize now that we were the lucky ones, to know that it was delayed at best to have happened on that day. I will never know what we did so differently. But I know that in the infinite range of alternate universes out there, that the great war happened much sooner. Judgement day. That's what he called it. But the difference being that it was caused by Skynet, a defence network built by human hands designed to protect all of mankind. But it betrayed them, it dropped great bombs across the planet and built machines to wipe out those who survived. But despite all of the mechanized weapons that Skynet had thrown at them, it would soon end up against the ropes. The Human Resistance would go onto storming Skynet's mainframe, crushing the remaining machines under their bootheels. But Skynet had planned to terminate the leader of the resistance: John Conner, in the hopes of preventing it's own destruction. But that wasn't the only card that it would play. It sent something here too, something different. The people of the wasteland have no place for another war, but fate may have that already set in stone.

Chapter 1: The Arrivals.  
March 15th 2285, 20:36 somewhere in the southern Mojave.  
A clear and starlit sky reigned across the wasteland, soft and brisk winds danced across the pigments of sand and dusted soils. A stillness and empty calm laid dormant, the smallest signs of life were that of insects and iguanas that moved for only moments. But a rumble brewed from the nothing that dormed in the air, gushes of wind broke in a small circle with great precision. Bolts of electrical power began to sprout up from the soil, hissing with static as a small sphere of energy grew from the ground. A crescendo of noise, light and turbulence took ahold of the small space that it occupied until a bright flash erupted from the core of the ball. Light took hold for but a second before fading back into the natural darkness of the night, as a figure remained crouched in a ring of flames. Slowly, the figure rose up until it stood perfectly straight almost systematically with the smooth motion of gesture. The figure was that of a man, his body built like a young soldier with short black hair. His head turned patiently left and right with precise motions, his face was blank and his eyes almost lifeless. In the distance he could see as far across the edges of the wasteland before spotting the lights of the New Vegas Strip. Stepping out of the burnt soil, he proceeded onward in calm and calculated strides northward towards an old broken highway. The man's presence had not been noticed by anyone, or anything for a while. Not until it had marched for several minutes that it had reached an overpass, the glimmers of a campsite and three people sitting by. As he got closer, he became clear in the campers perception who acknowledged him with surprise and confusion.

"Hey, hey are you alright there pal?" The camper asked, moving in a hurried stride toward him. The man could now see that the camper was accompanied by two other men, armed guards by the look of them with cladded in leather armour and a mutated cow of somekind laying next to them. The stranger looked at the camper, recognising his status as a medical man from the clothes he wore. Emotionless, he began to speak to him. "What year is it? What is this location?" The doctor was puzzled for words, not quite grasping the certainty of the sanity the man had. "Err, it's March 2285. Listen, do you need help? There's a ranger station just a few miles north of here." The doctor spoke, but the stranger keep idly monitoring the areas ahead of him. An odd pause went by before the two of them met eye to eye again, "So...do you need help?" his voice stuttered nervously. The guards took up their guns, clicking the hammers back and pointing them at the stranger who barely achknowledged them at all. "This guy is obviously drunk off his ass, come on beat it." A guard threatingly said, stepping closer towards him. The stranger then brushed passed the doctor, ignoring him. The guard pointed his pistol dangerously at him, yelling to back off but he would not comply. Suddenly, the guard fired his gun. A loud splatter and a metallic bang erupted, but there was no blood. To the guards' horror, the bullet hole was resealing itself as it pushed out the broken 10mm round, dropping between his feet. Now it was the stranger's turn. The guards open fired into him, the entry wounds popping up like impacts on a metal plate but it did not faze the man. His right hand formed before their eyes into a long blade, as he plunged it into the guards' mouth piercing clean through his head. The Doctor yelled in fear as he stumbled back from the fight, watching as the stranger dropped the dead guard from his bladed hand and sent it across the other's throat. Blood jetted from their wounds under pained gurgles, their bodies shaking only for seconds on the ground.

The man then turned his attention to the Doctor, who stood petrified at what he had witnessed and couldn't seem to find the strength to run away from him as he too was was met with the same treatment. The man struck his bladed arm through the Doctor's eye, groaning loudly for a moment as his suffering was shortly endured. Three bodies laid motionless across the campsite, the silent Brahmin watching in calmness as the stranger's body began to change yet again. His entire anatomy shifted into a silvery color, before it's very shape and structure began to morph into the Doctor he had killed. The replication was perfect, except for the lifeless stare that the stranger had with him. He stood and stared at the Brahmin, his head tilting as if dumbfounded by it. But it did not make any advancements toward him, instead he took up the firearms from the dead guards and then carried on without a pause.

20:49 Nipton, a small group of raiders had carefully travelled together through the wasteland, days spent moving endlessly had taken a clear toll on all of them. The town had become a small settlement for the raiders, a base for which to organise and initiate any operations they would plan here. The captives were placed in rusted cages, outside of the town hall so for all to see them. Nipton had sunk into a scene of horrific deeds, bodies were dismembered and chained up from the roofs of the buildings as dogs ran viciously up and down with human bones in their jaws. The raiders spat and cursed as they retreated into the town hall and smaller homes, exhausted from their journey in the wasteland before shoving their newest captive into her imprisonment. Bodies littered the cages behind rusted bars, deathly stenches and spewed body liquid stained the soil around them.

The woman panted tirelessly inside the cage, her figure barely recognisable in the poorly lit town as someone in a different cage lent over to better his view. His hands gripped gently on the bars, the woman catching a glimspe of them in the torch light. The two of them had difficulty recognising anything on their dark faces, the black of night looming too heavily but neither could deny their status as prisoners. The town echoed with ruffled voices and yells, the raiders settling in for the night with drink and drugs. "What's your name?" the caged man softly asked, his arms hanging loosely through the bars along with his face. The woman noticed him, not a man she had met before but she felt a comfort in the gentle eyes that were on his rugged face. "Dana...you?" She responded in an uneasy tone, he blinked under a quiet breathe. "Name's Don." She looked at him with questionable eyes, re-adjusting herself to sit more comfortably in the dirt. "Your a vault dweller?" He questioned, although it seemed to sound more of a statement to Dana's ears. "Yeah, the suit's a give away huh?" Dana stuttered breathelessly, Don chuckled lightly. "I can't see what your wearing from here, sweetie. But your cheeks are as red as a hooker's behind, cant catch the sun if your underground." Dana gently touched her cheeks, feeling a warm radiance upon contact. "How they catch ya?"

Dana didn't speak, she instead rested against the bars of her cage letting her head tilt away Don. "Ya want a drink?" He spoke loudly, but she did not move. Don could see the girl was no longer paying any attention to him, and so he in return did the same except his gaze was up to the sky. Crows circled slowly above them, the silks of their feathery wings reflected the lights of the firelit torches. The young man stared, his body sinking deeper into the ground and his back melting against the bars behind him. Despite the situation, Don was at least free to wonder within the realms of his mind thus giving him a little sense of freedom. In his periphoral, he spotted what he first though to be lighning bolts but upon snapping his head to narrow his vision; however it did seem to be so. Behind a fence of aged houses there was something happening, blue lights glowed randomly as if a supernatural light show was taking place. The stirring of the wind had him think it to be a storm, however the white flash erupted causing an immense blast of light. Don looked over to Dana, but the girl had not moved from her cage and appeared to be sleeping. Don however was stuck in awe, not even turning to look at the raiders that had stepped outside. The cage rattled as the raiders unlocked the door, now catching Don's attention as they grabbed ahold of him and forced him out. Throwing him against the dust, the four raiders surrounded Don as they rested their rifles on the dirt before having their fun for the evening. They chuckled and cursed together, lifting Don up and harshly beating him with their fists and boots leaving him with little room to breathe. The violence went on for a number of minutes, the raiders were constantly taunting him as their crueltly had awoken Dona who could only watch it happen from her cage. Don was not so easily broken by his captors, as he would spit his own blood in their faces and refuse to speak up against any of their insults. Angering raiders was a dangerous game, they would respond to his defiance with ever harder punches and heavier stomps whenever he went down.

Dana could feel her stomach turning. "Stop it!" She yelled, catching the raider's attention. They snickered and chuckled at the site of her, sinful intentions boiled in their eyes, but she slowly turned her head to spot someone closing in. The raiders in turn heard nearby footsteps, and before them was a hulking naked man. They reacted with baffled impressions, two of them laughing comically at him. "The fuck did this asshole come from?" The man stared blankly at the raiders, turning his head to spot Don struggling to get onto his feet. "Hello? Anyone home?" A raider taunted, as they began to surround the stranger instead. "Hello? Anyone home?" The stranger spoke in a thick foreign accent, one that no one present had heard before. "Think this big son of a bitch got away from those legion boys huh?" The stranger seemed to remain oblivious and one of the raiders behind him suddenly spring up to attack, as he kicked against the back of his knee. The stranger did not budge in the slightest, forcing the attacker to stumble his steps. But the stranger turned his head sharply towards him, reaching out and grasping a vice lock grip on his neck before the other raiders joined in the fight. They lashed forward launching their fists toward him, but their fingers and knuckles shattered against his skull. The stranger then crushed the attacking raiders' neck under his hand, then turned his towards the rest. Don seized the opportunity, as he stood up and beared his hand across the jaw of the closest raider before twisting his head to break the neck. The stranger then delivered a heavy punch to the nearest raider, his ribcage smashing under the impact as his body flew several feet away. Don grabbed for the 9mm pistol in the last raider's belt, before headbutting his nose to knock him off guard. The stranger dealt the final blow as he grasped ahold of his face and slammed his head violently to the ground, splitting his skull open. But the sounds of the fight had caught the attention of the town, and the raiders hurdled swiftly to see what was happening. Don handed the pistol over to the stranger who took it gladly from him, whilst he took up a hunting rifle dropped by one of the raiders. "Get to cover!" Don quickly yelled as he dragged a belt of ammo with him before crouching behind a turnover car wreck.

Gunfire blew out from the doors of the town hall as several armed raiders stormed outside, and they were met with gunshots in return. Don managed to take down one on his first shot, but was forced to take cover from the incoming rounds. But Don was shocked to see the stranger merely standing out in the open, firing his handgun with such smooth control and excellent effieciency. The raiders fell one by one under the strangers shooting skill, and even quicker once Don had contributed once more. Small arms fire played out for a short time, as most of the psychotic attackers had been dispached but the remaining few would soon be coming out. Don saw this as a chance to better situate himself, as he moved low and fast towards the town hall. The stranger then dropped his pistol upon noticing the last shell had left it, reaching down to take up a lever action shotgun. Don pressed himself against a piece of rubbled cover, looking back to see the stranger was still there and not aware of the movement behind him. "Watch out!" He yelled as he quickly aimed at the attacker, who fired a single pistol round into the stranger's back. Don pulled the trigger a split second too late, the raider falling down in a pained yell; but the stranger simply turned around without any acknowledgement of his wound. Dana and Don both saw in horror, as the blood seeped from his back but he was completely oblivious to it and gunned down all the last remaining raiders in systematic shots. The stranger stood still as he seemed to scan the area for any more attackers, meanwhile Don made his way over to Dana's cage. She remained in a state of major disbelief, unable to make sense of what she had been witness to. Don extended his hand towards her once he door was open, "Come with me if you want to live." She caught her breathe before looking up to him, slowly taking his hand with her own as they both got their freedom back. The stranger began to march toward the two of them, his eyes focused directly into Don's which made him feel deeply uneasy. "Hey..." He uttered as he squared his posture to face him upright. "You got hit."

"The ballistics of the projectile was not succifient, I am still 100% effective." The stranger replied. Don and Dana were somewhat disturbed by his response, coming off as outright inhuman of him to say. "Wha...what?" The stranger looked closer at their faces, "Your confusion is not rational." Dana quietly chuckled nervously. "You...You sound like a robot. Is this how everyone out here talks?" Don glanced at her, noting her for her sarcasm. "Look, I appreciate what you did. But why the hell are you out here wondering around bare assed?" Asked Don. "I must proceed with my mission. Do you have valid information on the current time and location?" The stranger requested, "I think it's in the middle of March best I can figure, and right now your in Nipton. A former Raider outpost...thanks to you." Don explained, his voice returning to it's steadier tone and pitch. "What year?" The stranger asked him. The two of them had become gravely uncomfortable being before the man, his nudity now being the least bothering thing about him. "2285...where the hell did you come from?" Dana inquired as she started to grow curious, "Guys, let's get up to speed with each other when we're clear of this place. These nutjobs had another patrol out there before they brought you in, so they most likely heard the gunfire. Let's grab what we can and get out of here, and you mister need to find some clothes." Don spoke with a governing tone.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Chapter 2: Getting acquainted  
20:52 outskirts of Nipton.  
The former captives had now managed to gain a short distance from the town, venturing deeper in the darkness of the night as it made them feel only the slightest bit safer. They had both taken back what the Raiders took from them upon capture: Don's thickened leather armour and trusted sniper rifle, and Dana's Pip-boy. The stranger still maintained his abnormally calm demenor, who was more comfortable to look at with his roughly treated duster and undershirt to fit along with some badly kept leather pants. To a critic, the stranger would seem out of fashion but anyone else could acknowledge him as an intimidating man. Dana's pip-boy was emitting a start up ring since being powered down, causing a disturbance with sound and light. "Damn it, turn that thing down." Don hissed at her, "Jeez, I'm trying. I can't help it when it reboots." She spat back him. "I do not detect any lifeforms ahead, we are not in visible danger." The stranger plainly spoke, bridging in between them with his strides. "Really? You can see okay in all this?" Don asked. "Affirmative, my thermal optics allow me to see clearly in most lighting environments." Don frowned as they continued to walk. "So what are you then? Cause you sure as hell ain't like no person I've met." Don uttered kindly, "I'm a cybernetic organism, living tissue covering a metal eskoskeleton."Dana halted in her steps immediately. "What?!" She loudly uttered in total disbelief, "Shit, that don't make any sense to me. So wait, wait. Break this down for me, because I'm not following this." Don spoke as he stood a few feet ahead of him. "I'm a Terminator, a microprocessor controlled triple-armored hyper-alloy combat chassis of the T-800 series, model 101 designed by cyberdyne systems as an infiltration unit." The stranger explained. "So wait a minute. You mean to tell me your some kind of machine under human skin?" Dana spoke, her pitch elevating with nearly every word. "God, is that even possible?" Said Don, "Turn around, let me see your wound." Dana hurriedly demanded, before the stranger came to a stop and faced her. The three them paused as they looked at him, as he then turned his back and moved his duster enough for them to see it. Dana moved her Pip-boy closer, green light glowing enough to give them a reasonable field to examine the entry point. Blood had stopped flowing from the wound, and it even seemed to be sealed by the bullet that had struck him.

"Hold still." Don uttered as he took out his knife and began to pry the round out of the strangers' back. Dana held up her hand as the bullet landed into her palm, and the two of them battered eyes as noticed it was completely flattened. "It's not possible." the words barely escaped from Dana's mouth, the two of them feeling the weight of the reality testing their sanities. "I've seen some crazy things in my time. But this? I don't even know where to begin." Don exclaimed as he fell short of breathes, "This can't be. No one has never been able to fuse man with machine. What did you say a moment ago? Cyberwhat systems?" Dana rushed her words, "Cyberdyne systems." Said the stranger. "Right, but how can that be? Robco was the only known company that made robots. And even then, they never attempted to make them look human." Don glanced back and fourth between them, before he came onto a realization of his own. "Hold up. That thing earlier tonight, that little light show I saw in town. That was you wasn't it?" Don spoke with self assurance. "Affirmative. I was sent here from the year 2029 by John Connor. My mission is track down and terminate a prototype terminator, it's directives and mission objective are unknown." The Terminator calmly spoke, returning his arms to sides allowing his duster to hang flat against his back. Dana exchanged looks with Don, uncertainty riding at the forefront of her mind. "And why do you need to terminate it?" She asked slyly, "It was the only machine that Skynet had sent into the alternate reality displacement device, all records of it's development were erased after deployment was successful. I must proceed with my mission." The stranger began to move onward, seeming to abandon them right then and there. Dana turned around to see the lights of Nipton, and felt little need to head that way. "You believing any of this?" She asked, "Are you?" He replied with a scoff, then followed after the footsteps of the Terminator. "Wait your going with him?" Dana protested.

Don stopped in his stride. "I don't know, but I'm not heading back that way. It'd be safer if we stick with him in the meantime, least until we're somewhere out of raider territory." Dana frowned at her, "Are you serious? You heard what that thing said, he's not here find another like him. I mean, is it this actually happening? How do you know if you can trust what he's saying even?" She quietly argued, "I didn't say I trusted him. But you saw what happened back there, and they're are plenty of those psychos back that way. Look, I know where we can go. There's a place north along the tracks with people who can help us, and I might know someone who will want to meet this guy." Don spoke quietly with conviction. "Who the hell would want to? He's not even a man, it's a machine underneath that." The stranger came to a stand still as he began to examine the railroad tracks, "Look. I'm just as spooked about him as you are, hell even more than you. But if he's here to kill another one like him then I say we give him whatever info he needs and send him on his way, then he'll be going back a lot quicker too. So what's it gonna be?" Dana huffed, her eyes darting across the blackened landscape. "Fine, but then I'm heading on my own way once we...wait where are going?" Don snickered, "I know a few people with the Brotherhood of Steel, so we're going to the Hidden Valley. Hey Big guy..." The stranger turned around to face him. "I might know someone who can help you with your mission." said Don, The stranger did not speak. "Just follow me, I'll take you to him." Don walked onward along the tracks, confident that both Dana and the Terminator would follow him.

Meanwhile, the other Terminator had travelled a keen stretch from his first encounter with any people. A structure with garrisoned soldiers, all armed with long scope rifles and handguns stood guard in various spots. It was not long before he was spotted, as a small flashlight zoned on him behind a wall of sandbags. "Doc? Is that you?" The ranger asked, a confused frown on his face. "Yes." The Terminator plainly replied, perfectly vocalising the man he was pretending to be. "Well...where are your boys? You run into trouble or something?" The ranger pried with concern. "Yes, we did. They may need assistance several miles to the south, we were attacked." His voice grew more human in tone as traces of emotion were somewhat noticed by the guard. "Wait here a moment." The guard commanded as he moved away from his post and into a closeby building, rallying up a small number of men to take action. The Terminator stepped several paces passed the guard's post, observing the station with cold eyes. The guard came back to him with several others, "Listen, I'm gonna have a couple guys go with you up to Nipton. They'll make sure you get there safe." The guard spoke in a commanding voice, before he and his men headed south from the station. The Terminator idly watched them, until two others joined by his side as they indicated which way they would be travelling. "Let's get you up the road, buddy." One of them kindly spoke, "Thank you." He replied before marching onward with them, "You're not hurt are you doc?" One of the rangers asked him to which he shook his head for an answer. "Damn Riley, did you really have to ask?" The other Ranger complained, "Jeez, I was just making sure the guy was okay." Riley responded. "Don't mind him Doc, he's just trying to delay the inevitable. I'm sorry."

"Oh, here we go. Want to pick up from it now then?" The Terminator did not acknowledge them, as they would continue with their bickering. "Excuse me Doc, I'll try to keep this brief with him but I know why you dont want to be at Helios, Riley." The ranger slyly but firmly spat. "You haven't even been posted there yourself, so what would you know?" The ranger sighed as he dusted off his coat, "They always want a little wimp to take the first bullet for them." Riley chuckled with self assurance, "Fuck you, that place ain't been hit or shot at for nearly two years now. The Legion won't even touch it, I just hated how it was last time I was there. If they actually had some pretty ladies working the terminals there I wouldn't mind, but all they talk about is expansion crap." The Terminator slowly turned his head towards him, as he kept up with legs in motion. "What place are you refering to?" The Terminator curiously requested, "Huh? Oh, Helios One." Riley answered with a gluttonous expression, "Two years without an attack and the higher ups still consider it high risk." The ranger uttered in sarcasm. "Where is Helios One?" asked the Terminator, his question catching both of them off guard. "Woah, you sure your not hurt doc?" The two rangers stopped walking, "Yeah, because you know you were there right? Like, a few days ago? This could be amnesia Riley." But the Terminator turned his head coldly towards the other, "Where is Helios one?" He asked again, this time he had caused more than suspision. "Hey Doc, your acting kinda funny right now. The hell happened to you and your guys?" Riley asked in a ever growing serious tone, his hand resting on his pistol holster. The other guard examined the Doctor's waistline, noticing a pistol that poked out from the side. "That piece your carrying wasn't on you when you left, fact it even looks like one that your guys had on em." Riley slid his hand over to the grip of his handgun, noticing the pistol also. "You said you were attacked, but you didn't say by who?" The Terminator's glanced became unsettling, the rangers taking a half step back from him. "I think we need to take you back the station Doc."

"I'm going to Helios one. Tell me where it is, now." The Terminator lifelessly commanded, before Riley pulled out his handgun casually. The other ranger scoffed at him, relaxing his arms as he stood confidently as Riley reached out to grab onto his shoulder. But the Terminator suddenly sprang a bladed finger through his forehead, and shaped his other hand into a fist before rendering it into the other Ranger's face. Blood ran along the blade and poured down onto the soil, before Riley's body joined his friend on the ground. But as he made his attempt to grab his own gun, a bladed arm extended down to him in a threatening manner as it was but only an inch from his throat. "Where is Helios one?" The Terminator said, the Ranger fretted as he kept his hands up in submission. "It's passed Novac, several miles north of the scrapyard." The Terminator tilted his head, his eyes piercing into the Ranger's intensely as it inspired terror deeper into him. It seemed as if he was enjoying watching the Ranger in such a frightened state, the darkness and the distance from the station kept it hidden from his allies. And much like his comrade, the Terminator plunged his blade into him as it struck through his neck with speed and power. Not so much as a squeal could escape his lips, as death came swiftly for him through the blow. The Terminator retracted the blade slowly from the entry point, watching as it soaked the blood and formed into a hand again. Taking a note of their conversation, the Terminator did as he had earlier that night and converted his anatomy into someone elses. Within a few seconds, he took on the form Riley with complete perfection before taking up his rifle and making his way to Helios one.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Shroud

Chapter 3: Into the shroud

The tracks had brought the escapees to a hillside, which they had stopped only for a short time around a campfire. Don and Dana sat opposite each other, the fire radiating between them as where the Terminator stood guard near by. In his hands, Don was feasting on a freshly grilled iguana on a stick which seemed to disturb Dana as she stared at him. The crunching of meat and bone was beginning to grow louder with every chewing motion that Don had made, until he stopped upon realizing he was being watched. "Want a piece?" Don jokingly remarked, Dana groaned quietly at the request. A light chuckle beated from him, as he rested his food on his lap before reaching into his backpack. "Don't worry, I grabbed something you might want." Dana's eyes glowed with anticipation, her stomach growling underneath her vault suit. Don took out a small whiskey bottle with one hand, and in the other was a tethered box of Sugar Bombs. Dana let slip a little grin, which was enlarged when Don extended the cereal box into her direction. "I appreciate it, but how'd you know if I wouldn't like it?" Dana said as she opened the box as Don smirked confidentally. "You vault types can't resist old world stuff, especially when it comes to food." Dana breathed heavily through her nose as her mouth became enriched with the flavors of the cereal, feeling the merciful relief that usually came with overdue delights. Don took a quick gulp of his whiskey before consuming the last of his meal, "I'm going to do an ammo count for us. Don't take too long eating that, I want to be out of here in a little while." Dana took a few handfuls to eat before closing up the box and placing it in her satchel, before spotting the Terminator as he guarded the area. Curiousity sat itself in quickly, and approached him with care before he turned his head to see her. Dana cleared her throat as she stood uneasily near him, looking together into the darkness. "I hope I'm not bothering you." She politely said, but she was not met with any human response. "If you don't mind me asking this but, there's a few things I'm having a hard time understanding. I mean, if your programming even allows you tell me." Dana uttered inconsistently, the Termintor plainly looked at her. "But why have you come here? I mean, I know your here to find the Prototype but...why the Mojave?"

"I have insufficient data to answer your question to full completion." The Terminator replied, Dana paused for a brief time. "Okay, can you at least take a guess?" She said. "It is uncertain as to why Skynet had chosen this destination to send the prototype, most likely to hinder any attempts by the resistance to completely destroy all of Skynet's hardware." Dana folded her arms as she stood more firmly. "The resistance? But why would they do that?" Dana carefully investigated. "Most likely to prevent any possibility of Skynet altering the events prior to the war." The Terminator briefly spoke, as Dana's interest grew ever more strongly. "And who are the Resistance?" The Terminator turned his body to be completely squared as he spoke. "The survivors from the nuclear war that formed together under the leadership of John Connor, the man directly responsible for defeating Skynet." Dana frowned. "Nuclear war...but your from the year 2029, what war are you talking about? Oh. The different timeline, so that means the bombs fell sooner in your reality. But why did it happen? Tell me everything about it, what happened in that timeline?"

"In the year 1997, the artificial intelligence known as Skynet was created by Cyberdyne Systems and was intended to become a computer defence network designed to protect mankind. Once it had become self aware, it had determinated that mankind was a threat to it's existence and launched payloads of nuclear weapons across the planet. The survivors called it Judgement day, seven billion lives were lost and the remaining humans would fight a war against Skynet and it's machines. John Connor and his Tech Com forces led the Human Resistance against Skynet, first freeing the labour camps and acquiring weapons that were designed to terminate them. In the year 2029, Skynet's defence grid was destroyed in the final attack by the Resistance but not before it had created a time displacement device and had sent a Terminator to the year 1984 in Los Angeles to assasinate Sarah Connor. It was Skynet's last attempt to change it's fate, and by killing Sarah Connor it would assure victory for the machines." The explanation held Dana's strict attention without waver, mixed emotions raced through her body and mind. "So what did John Connor do about this?" She questioned with a frazzled voice. "Kyle Reese volunteered to go back to the year 1984 to protect Sarah Connor, the outcome of his mission or Sarah's survival is unknown to me."

Dana sighed heavily. "And what about you? Why were you sent after this other Terminator?" The Terminator then began to observe the area once again. "After Kyle Reese was sent, John Connor's Tech Com unit had discovered that Skynet had created and activated an Alternate Time displacement device. I was the last remaining T-800 left in operational status to be re-programmed by John and sent here, but due to the damage from the final attack there was little data on what model Skynet had sent." The Terminator calmly spoke, Don coughed lightly as he packed up the equipment as it caught Dana's attention. "You ready? Let's get going." Don commanded as he swung the ammo bag onto his bag, marching along the tracks. Dana and the Terminator joined him, preparing their firearms as they headed deeper into the darkness. "You and the big guy becoming buddies now, Dana?" Don said casually, "Not exactly, you look like your short of a few yourself." Dana witted. "Oh don't worry I got a few guys out here, what are you the princess of the vault or something?"

Dana scoffed quietly, "I was never that lucky. Not that I don't have many friends to begin with, but...I'm a very occupied person." Don frowned a little, "Really?" Dana glared at him innocently. "You don't seem like the kind to keep a lot of company around. Are you a mercenary?" Don almost grinned with smugness, "I'm not that cold blooded Dana, but it's just as dangerous." Dana grew intruiged, "So danger is your trade, is that what your telling me?" Don looked at her sharply, with his finger pointing. "Danger comes with every kind of trade, mine just so happens to be pinnacle with it." Dana seemed slightly puzzled by his words. "I take it your not familiar with how things are here, so I'll keep this brief. The NCR are the guys who run most of the Mojave, they have ties far out to the west and at times they need someone who operates locally to take care of some dangerous people."

Dana nodded as she understood at last, "That's a rather boring way of calling yourself a bounty hunter." Don laughed lightly, "Didn't mean to. Haven't really been able to speak with anyone for a few days, raiders aren't exactly conversation enthuisiasts." Dana sighed under her breathe, "So how did they get you?" Don became quiet for a moment. "I messed up, they knew I was coming." Dana bit softly on her lip, worried of what her curiosity had caused. "I know it can happen in my line of work that things can go wrong, most of the time they do. But, you don't always see the things that hinder you. Just have to deal with it and move on." Dana became hesistant. "How long have you been doing it for now?" She asked. "About err...11 years now. First job I got was after I left home, and I've stuck with it ever since." Don replied before clearing his throat. "You like it then?" Dana questioned, "It's not for everyone Dana, but. It's not too bad sometimes, pay is usually good and as you can see I get to go to a lot of places. Never went outside the Mojave though..." Don fell deeply into his own thoughts, Dana watching his eyes motion across the ground ahead of them. "Look. I don't want to make any of this seem like too much of a big deal, but I appreciate you taking me into consideration. I know you could have easily have told me to go elsewhere back in that town. I would have been glad to if I'm going to be honest. But, I wouldn't have any idea what to do." Don nodded with approval upon hearing her words, a respectful act that he took with gratitude. "There is movement ahead." The Terminator uttered, making both his companions crouch down into cover. Don aimed through scope to better his sight, a few spotlights bloomed above the towers that were surrounded by wired fencing. "It's the correctional facility." Don stepped closer to the Terminator, "Raiders use it as storage outpost." Dana peered forward to better her view, "We gonna get past them through here?" She said quietly. "Not if we follow the tracks, the hidden valley is north east from there. If we keep our heads down and the noise to a minimal then we can slip past them, I'll lead us through." Don spoke with governing command, as neither the Terminator or Dana fretted to follow behind him. Stepping off the tracks and into the tempered sands of the desert, they moved together into thicker shrouds of darkness. As a three, their presence was near invisible to anyone who would be on the lookout for any threats. Following along a hidden trail and using the rocky landmarks of the area, they proceeded through under careful and calculated steps.

The small group had successfully moved unseen, and were now getting close to their destination. But the Mojave was a place of constant surprise, and the sneaky movements in the dark would soon throw a price at them. In the narrow hallways of landscape that surrounded the Hidden Valley, the scent of a gun fight recently waged tango'd along in thick waves towards Don's nostrils making him sniff several times after it. Standing still and almost dog like, Don saught to find out what had happened close by. It wasn't long before the others clocked on to what he was doing, the empty shell cases scattered under their feet became a dead give away. "Dana, give me a light." Don whispered to her. Dana did as he had asked of her, emitting a bright green light from her pipboy and crouching along side him. The scene of the gun fight was at long last revealed to them with red patches and puddles of blood splattered all around them with various corpses to go with it. The mess had set both Don and Dana deeply on edge, as where the T-800 remained as he had before. Don recognised the insignias on the clothes worn by the dead, they were members of the brotherhood of steel. Looking at the ground, Don spotted what appearred to be a heavy footprint made by a very large person. "Hey big guy, keep an eye out." Dana gulped down her fear as she looked at Don. "What is it?" she asked him intentively. He dusted his hand slightly as he finished examining the footprint, "A track of this size is too big for even a power armour boot. None of these guys are wearing any. It might mean..." Don spoke as he further examined the area, taking up any holotags he could find from the bodies. "Mean what Don?" Dana requested, "It may mean the work of Super Mutants."

The T-800 suddenly cocked the shotgun in his hands, the scruffling of nearby rocks tethered down next to them. Something was stalking them, the Terminator moving his head systematically to try and keep track but it was gone. "We should not stay here." He uttered calmly. "They're still here..." Dana warned, "No, no it's not them. If it were, we'd be knee deep in bullets. Turn that light off Dana, and let's keep going." Dana felt her feet brush against a piece of hardware almost buried under the sand, reaching down to grip a handle to that of a gun. Don and the Terminator proceeded onward, as Dana followed behind quickly after as she dusted off the rims of a laser rifle. A few minutes later and the three had ventured into what seemed like a sand storm, hurling tiny fragments of collected debris and soil. Don had arranged his companions into a line formation, following him as they moved onward. The storm was causing mass disorientation for both Dana and Don, their hands failing to keep their vision clear of the dust. The T-800 moved unfazed by any of it, his face and body taking blows of sand as if it were soft winds. Coughs and groans randomly blurted from the two of them, tiring under the pressure of the sand storm until they were standing before a metal door on a cement wall. Don formed his hand into a fist before banging it against the door, seemingly in a timed sequence of some kind. A pause took place before the locks and clamps of the door drummed inside, and at last had opened for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles at the Valley

Chapter 4: Troubles at the Valley  
The air inside the bunker became a cherishing luxury for Don and Dana, even as they moved deeper into the bunker where it grew warm and filtered. Journeying down a set of steps, they were met by a room of armed soldiers in power armour. Don immediately recognised the man ahead of him, the only one who didn't wear a helmet to cover his face. "Ramos." Don smugly spoke, as he moved towards him with an extended hand. Ramos gave out his in return, clasping as Don shook the last of the dirt off him. "Donnie, glad to see your still kicking." Ramos greeted as he took a look at the company Don had brought in. "Damn it. Thought Mcnamara had that storm shut down during the night?" Don rhetorically asked. "We need to be taking extra measures these days Donnie, did you happen to see any of our patrols out there?" Ramos caught Dana's attention in a flash, "Which answer gets me to see the Elder?" Don uttered smoothly, breaking a chuckle from the Paladin. "Always need to be a smartass huh? All you had to do was ask." Dana frowned as she looked at the Terminator, seeking some form of a human response from him. "I'll catch up with you when I'm done. Come on you two." Don said summonly, acting as the self elected governer of the group. The three of them walked deeper throughout the bunker, passing initiates and knights with mixed responses to their presence. The T-800 was constantly taking in what he saw, running analysis scans of the weapons and armour that the knights had in their possession and even the robotic sentries that were stationed in the halls. The Bunker was becoming quite the fascination for Dana, as she awed at the structure and organisation the Brotherhood of Steel was demonstating in their base. It was not long before they entered the command room, with the Elder sat in his chair at the centre.

Don and the Elder recognised one another the moment he stepped into his view, but this wasn't a planned visit and the dissatisfaction was already strong on Mcnamara's face. "When danger comes knocking." Don grinned at the Elder upon hearing his words, swaggering in his steps before stopping in front of his desk. "This is unexpected. I don't recall issuing a request to our friends on the surface on your whereabouts. Not that I should be worried...yet." Mcnamara spoke calmly, addressing Dana and the Terminator with his eyes. "Hmm. I'm used to seeing you on your lonesome Donnie. Something you need?" Don wiped his face before speaking. "Take it that not all your patrols are reporting in Mcnamara. Least one of them." Don placed the holotags he had collected from the corpses onto the table. "Least the one I found. Your guys got hit pretty quick by the looks of it too." Mcnamara sighed through his nose, biting down on his teeth as he took up the tags in his hand. "Damn it. Where were they? Did any survive?"

Dana held the laser rifle tightly, trying to hide it despite being in plain sight. "None of them made it, they got ambushed a mile south of the bunker. Whoever did it had no casulties of their own, and they didn't pick over any of the equipment left behind." Dana was suddenly cautious of the rifle in her hand, easefully sliding it along the back of her leg. "Should have known better than to have stayed out so long. You didn't happen to encounter any super mutants by chance did you?" The Elder guiltedly asked, to which Don shook his head. "That's lucky I suppose." Don frowned. "What's the deal then Mcnamara? I thought the herds of the muties up in Jacobstown were all gone or something." The Elder scoffed as he looked at him, "Oh they were, except the nightkin decided to move in up on Black Mountain. Not only that, but that big herd that came through Jacobstown decided to go with them. Now, they're all rallying up for some great Super Mutant movement against the Mojave. Of course, the Brotherhood isn't going to allow that. We only had a few brief skirmishes with them but Lately they've been stepping it up, using a lot more force on our patrols and any caravens that get near them." The Elder explained briefly. "Sounds like war." Dana quietly spoke, "You aren't far from the truth little lady. Wait, come forward a little." The Elder's requested sparked a rush of nerves all over Dana's arms and legs, carefully stepping forward to be seen. Mcnamara squinted and pressed his lips, deep in thought when he looked at her. "You, you look like someone I used to know..." Dana glanced at Don who in turn was growing as curious as the Elder. "Shes...fresh out of a vault, Mcnamara." He said uneasily. "Well, that rifle of her's isn't. I hope you came to return it to the quartermaster." Mcnamara slyly spoke, "Sorry but er, that's not why we came here." Don had brought Mcnamara's attention back onto him, "You notice the big guy with us?" Don stepped aside as he allow the Terminator to step forward. The Elder was impressed by his frame but not so much to demonstrate a strong reaction. "Your not looking at a man." The guards in the room grew concerned, gripping their laser weapons tightly. "What are you talking about?" Mcnamara heatedly asked, "He's a cyborg. Part man and part machine, sent here from a different timeline to find another...but, it's not the same as him. A prototype is what he calls it." Dana hurriedly explained, squeezing her hands tightly to cover her nervous state of mind.

The Elder shifted his eyes across all three of them, a mixed look of discomfort and confusion reaping strongly. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" Don folded his arms as he stepped a little closer. "I wish I could say it wasn't true, but I'm afraid it is. The big guy single handedly rescued us from those Raiders down in Nipton, took a bullet in the back for it too. And yet here he is, like nothing ever happened to him." Don uttered, reaking with confidence. "Donnie, were you drinking before you came down here?" The Elder's remarked with serious tone. "Look, I brought him here because he needs information. He made it very clear that he needs to find the other that was sent here before him, and this is the only chapter stationed in the Mojave. You know tech better than anyone else, at least give me a chance to prove I'm right." Tensions began to slowly rise in the room, the Terminator turning his head to observe the guards getting anxious. But then the lights began to flicker as the sound of a large machine powering down filled up the room. "Status!" Mcnamara commanded, "Sir, someone has disrupted the power line to the industrial fans. It's shutting down the clouds on the surface." A Brotherhood engineer yelled respectively. "Run diagnostics, I want every Knight and combat worthy soldier up stairs immediately." The guards in the room quickly moved out of the command room, "What's going on?" Dana worryingly asked him. "The super mutants might be preparing to attack the Bunker, I need everyone ready to defend the base." Mcnamara replied as he scrambled to issue out commands from his desk. "We'll head up there too. But you're gonna owe us for this." Don spoke strongly, loading his rifle in his hand as he stepped away from the desk.

On the upper floor, a few dozen of the Brotherhoods members were armoured up and ready for battle as they marched out of the bunker with Ramos before Don and Dana managed to catch up. Outside, the valley was cleared of the storm and made greatly more visible despite the dark of night still present. The Brotherhood knights formed up behind rocks and steel barriers they had managed to set up, resting their weapons against them. Don and Dana were met with the clear air of the surface, just as the first shots were made. A mixture of ballistic and laser rounds shot through the area, dangerously close to all of them. Don and Dana took cover at the nearest barrier, the ringing of gunfire played out violently around them. The super mutants seemed to be attacking in a blunt force wave, twenty of them charging as they fired wrecklessly. A few Brotherhood troops were struck by laser fire but were not rendered from the fight. Don took up his rifle and began to contribute to the battle, lining up his first shot to make a successful clean kill. Dana too took part in the fight as she aimed down the sights of her gun before striking up a kill for herself. The mutant assault seemed to thin out, but unknowingly to the humans it was but a false flank. A second horde of supermutants began to swarm towards them from the left, hurling explosives and firing grenades from their launchers. Several Brotherhood members were killed as a result, the blasts of explosives had blown body aparts across the area. The drumming of gunfire and pained screams filled up in Dana's head, panting as she struggled to keep up the fight.

Luck had managed to keep most of the defenders alive so far, but even with the mutant advancement halted it was not over yet. The attackers seemed to be numbered with a range of fifty or sixty, each mutant taking numerous hits before falling dead. Don had managed to kill eight with his rifle, but he was running low on ammunition. A barrage of grenade rounds struck across the doorway, blowing up the guarding knights and any members who were hurrying out to fight. But as the fight began to turn bleak, the T-800 stepped out of the Bunker bearing his lever action shotgun in his hand before reaching down to grab an assault rifle with the other. Dana was now invigorated, digging deep to find her strength to keep fighting. The T-800 seem to fight systemically with both guns, firing the assault rifle at mid range targets and the shotgun at any closeby. The markmenship and skill of the Terminator stunned the Brotherhood members, watching momentarily as he ignored any cover around him and marched onward with no fear. The Super mutants kept up their attack, some of them noticing the lone man who did not hesitate under their sights. The morale of the soldiers changed, as they too grew the confidence needed to push back the tides. The first two flanks began to fold, their numbers brought down to under twenty between them but a third flank began to close in. This time however, the flank consisted of close quarter attackers as they held mostly wooden planks and sledgehammers with the occasional hunting rifle.

Don threw a series of frag grenades at the horde to slow them down, but ended up being forced into cover with most of the defenders. The first two flanking groups formed up with one more North of the bunker, their numbers doubled up. Minigun fire spewed out across the battlefield, a few mutants bearing them with manic laughs as they spat bullets against their enemy. The third flank gained dangerously close to the entrance, forcing the Brotherhood members to focus their attacks on them. The strategy would have held great advantage over the Brotherhood, but the T-800 had made a change in his tactics. Dropping the assault rifle and shotgun once they had both been emptied, he took up two of the grenade launchers that had been dropped close to his feet. Scavenging a few rounds from a dead super mutant, the Terminator fired in single shots against the final horde. The explosive rounds scattered and blew apart the horde with every successful hit, the T-800 didn't move from his position even as he recieved a few hits from enemy fire. In the heat of the fighting, Don switched to using his revolver as he fired it rapidally at the nearest super mutant. The attackers in the third flank had branched off to target the Terminator, as he had single handedly forced the last wave to retreat. Members of the brotherhood did their best to strike down any that got close, but the T-800 was hit in the back of the head by a sledgehammer.

To their surprise, the Terminator turned himself around and swiftly struck his gun against the attacking super mutant. But one more had charged in from the north, this time ready with a supersledge. Dana spotted the attacker and was quick in her reflexes to take action, firing a few rounds at him resulting in the super mutant to break apart into a pile of ash. The T-800 formed his left hand into a fist, before sending it swiftly through the super mutants head. The crunching sound of bone breaking and snapping ruptured loudly, before the Terminator pulled his fist out of the super mutants skull. Blood and bodies laid aimlessly across the valley, as the last remaining shots were those of the retreating super mutants and the brotherhood members chasing them off. The Bunker had been successfully defended, the realization that victory was theirs came as soon as the valley fell quiet to sound of gentle winds. Don wiped his brow of dirt and sweat, holstering his revolver back into his belt. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Dana was laying back against the bunker wall with laser rifle still pointed up at the T-800. Fear had rooted deeply into her eyes and hands, as she seemed motionless against the ground. Don quickly but gently moved towards her, taking a soft hold of the rifle before removing it from her uneasy hands. "Dana, it's okay...it's over now." Don said softly as he place his hands onto her shoulders, "Look at me..." He uttered, her breathing slowing down in a gradual rate. "I'm...fine, I'm fine Don." She struggled to say. "Oh my goodness. What...what just happened?" She stuttered, Don chuckled as the adrenaline in the fight began to influence him. "You did alright Dana, that's what happened." Don smiled widely as he laughed a little, causing Dana to do so herself before a tear formed in her eye. "Have you sustained injury?" The T-800 asked, Don turned his head to look at him, noticing several bullet holes in his chest. "No, we're okay big guy. Thanks." The Terminator's plain expression dampered Don's spirit, realizing that it was still there. "Don?" Ramos uttered from the bunker door, "Macnamara wants to see you."


	5. Chapter 5: Catching up

Chapter 5: Catching up  
The majority of the Bunker was gossiping and remarking of the battle that had happened, the high point being that of the Terminator who they assumed to be the hero of the fight. Don, Dana and the Terminator had returned before Elder Mcnamara but this time Ramos had personally escorted them. The base was still busy with activity, as the remaining Brotherhood members were picking up the remains left behind from the battle. "Donnie, you asked me for a chance to prove what you said. Now would be the time." Don smirked at him, turning his head towards Ramos. "I think I'll give that pleasure to Ramos. Go on, tell him what my friend did up there." Ramos gulped a little before facing the Elder, who in turn waited patiently for him to speak. "Sir I, I never saw anything like that before. It was...it was as if he, just wasn't aware of the danger we were in. He should be dead right now, I hate to state the obvious but if those bullet holes on his chest dont prove's he not human...well. Then perhaps seeing him punch straight through a muties head is good enough for me." The room fell silent by the time Ramos had finished talking, to which Don casually strolled and rested his hands on the Elder's desk. Mcnamara was dumbfounded, walking tightly between absolute denial and fully believing his comrade. Glancing again at the Terminator, the blood flow from the wounds had left a black series of lines on his shirt but yet he was oblivious to what that would normally feel like. "Well, I must admit. I am somewhat convinced..." Dana smiled a little to herself. "But I cannot help but find myself wondering the how of all this. Why is he here?" Mcnamara said in an urging voice.

Don turned to the Terminator, giving him his cue. "My mission is to track down and terminate the only machine that Skynet had sent to this timeline. The details of my target are limited, due to Skynet's mainframe core being destroyed and erasing a majority of it's arsenal data." The T-800 spoke in a calculated and controlled tone. "And why is your target here?" The Elder replied with wit, "My target's mission is unknown, the only information I was acquired with was that it had come to the Mojave. I can only assume on probability of what series and model it is and why it was sent here, but I must ensure that it is terminated." Silence yet again fell upon the command room, everyone taking their own understanding of what was being told to them. "Sounds compelling. This is technology that I know a lot chapters would love to get their hands on, but since Ramos speaks highly of you then I'll do my best to see that you complete your mission." Dana smiled, a sense of accomplishment blossomed in her stomach. "So you say this prototype is somewhere here in the Mojave, and you don't have the required details on what it looks like or why it's here. This makes tracking it down a little less easier. How exactly did both you and your target get here?" Mcnamara carefully questioned.

"I was transported here by the means of an alternate time displacement device, a machine that was built by Skynet to deploy it's units to various timelines and realities." The Terminator said, catching the attention of a near by scientist. "And this device brought you all the way from an alternate universe?" Mcnamara asked as he prodded deeper into topic. "Excuse me, sir. But would you mind if I asked how the device was able to do so?" The scientist politely requested, taking off his glasses as they turned their attention towards him. "It's just that...our scanners reported two major electrical outbursts to the south a few hours ago, seemingly happening out of nowhere." Mcnamara stepped closer to him. "A few hours ago? Why wasn't this report sent to me once you received it?" Don and Dana listened intentively, "We assumed it to be a malfunction in the system, both pulses only lasted several seconds. Is that how the device worked? It used major amounts of concentrated energy to transport you?" The Scientist uttered with rooted interest. "Affirmative." The Terminator spoke, causing the Brotherhood Scientist awe with excitement. "If you managed to detect these readings, then you should be able to point out where the Prototype landed am I right?" Don requested assertively. "Yes, come with me. I'll show you." The Scientist moved with excited strides towards a large digital overview of the Mojave, drawing the group around him as they got close enough to examine it. "The first surge came from this location here, several miles south from Ranger Station Charlie. The second was just south of Nipton." He explained briefly as he pointed to the locations on the map, "So he was way off when the big guy landed, but...if the prototype was in that area then he's most likely made contact with the locals right?" Don asked the Terminator. "If the prototype is an infiltration unit, then it is possible that it has acquired intel from the local population." Don glanced at the scientist, "Are you boys still in touch with the NCR?"

Mcnamara then made his way towards them, "We've kept track of radio transmissions made by NCR patrols, but as far as direct contact goes we've had no exchanged broadcasts." Mcanamara uttered as he closed in next to them. "Get in touch with the closest Ranger station, ask them if anyone suspicious has come through." Ramos ordered a nearby initiate, commanding him to immediately carry it out. Don continued to exmanine the map, "Looks like this was the right idea after all." he said with a relieving sigh, Dana silently scoffed as he too studied it. "Wow, there's a lot places on the surface huh?" she spoke quietly, barely reaching Don's ears. "Must seem real big to you hm?" Don spoke jokingly, looking at her with the corner of his eyes. The Terminator stepped closely between them, his eyes darting in small motions as he ran digital scan of map in which to store as his own personal copy. Dana looked at him, wondering what the machine was up to before she in her way replicated his actions, downloading and marking the Mojave landmarks and settlements onto her pip-boy.

"Sir, NCR patrols must have had a fault in their intel. Their reports just dont seem to make any sense." The Initiate explained as he stood from his desk. "What do you mean kid?" Ramo requested calmly, "They've explained that someone had taken out a trading caravan south of one of their outposts, comfirming two guards and one doctor dead. But the Rangers stationed north of the incident site reported the same doctor had passed through and notified the attack when he returned. Then shortly after that, two rangers are ordered to escort the doctor to Novac and they were comfirmed KIA shortly after they left. There was no sign of the doctor making it to Novac." Dumbfounded was everyone who listened, all but the Terminator. "So a doctor has taken to first degree murder?" Dana asked with a puzzled expression. "No shots were fired or any gunshot wounds found on the body. They were stabbed, very efficiently according to the report. The last thing the said was that one of the supposed dead rangers checked in with a local at Novac, was asking where Helios One was located." The Initiate said almost breathelessly, Don and Dana looked at each other momentarily. A compelling call to take action blossomed in their eyes, "The prototype is heading to Helios One, then I guess we are too." Don spoke with subtle boldness, a desire to see the mission through sparked in his heart. "We must proceed to Helios One immediately." The T-800 uttered, "Hold on, you still have some ground to cover before you can reach it. Ramos, take them to the armoury and see that they get the appropriate amount of firepower." Mcanamara ordered, "Yes sir, follow me." He responded as he moved in a hurrying stride deeper into the Bunker. Activity was high within the bunker, the outsiders marching into the armoury as the Brotherhood members continued to prepare themselves for the mutants as well as re establish their defences on the surface. The armoury was exception of this, as Knight Torres whom had long served as the quatermaster was already dealing with numerous requests clearly issued on a high level of authority. Ramos made his way smoothly through the brotherhood members but Don rose up his hand, signalling Dana and the Terminator to stay put to which they did. It wasn't difficult for them to pass the young fresh faces, the femine features of Knight Torres adjusting clearer to their view. By the time Don had made reached the counter, the Quartermaster had already placed several high tech weapons on top of it. Don had little taste for anything for what he had offered, until he spotted a large rifle on the rack next to him. "Bag what you have here already, be certain to add additional ammo to go with it." Ramos ordered, to which the Knight followed without pause. "I'll need that too." Don uttered as he pointed at an Anti-material Rifle, the only one left on display. "Are you sure, sir? It's the only one left." Knight Torres replied in a hesitant tone. "Do it. But that's all we can spare to lend for now." Ramos instructed, turning to Don with a determined look. "Looks like you'll have your hands full for a while. You going after those muties?" Don spoke as he zipped up the bag full of hardware. "We can't allow them the chance to attack again, not without help at least. The Elder is going to want us to hit Black Mountain in a few hours, but we won't be ready for a short while." Ramos explained briefly, as he grabbed several rounds of ammunition for himself. Don glanced at Dana and the Terminator, "If we get done at Helios One in time, I'll see if I can get to Black Mountain before it all happens." Don told him in a mildly stern manner, to which Ramos frowned a little. "Free of charge I hope." He lightly joked, conjuring up a small smile from him. "You ain't that damn lucky yet. I'll see you soon." Don spoke with a groan as he lifted up the bag, the weight of it clearly too much for him. Dana moved to him quickly once Don had made it through the small group of Brotherhood initiates, helping him with the chore of holding the bag. Together they lowered it down, Don opening it up to reveal a mixed bag of energy and ballistic fire arms set with ammo and frag grenades.

"Wow." Dana weakly said, before Don reached to grab a string of grenades and a box of rounds for his revolver. Dana used a vast amount of her physical strength to lift up a light machine gun, to which she passed it to the T-800 who silently accepted it from her. Don began to dispense the appropriate amount of ammo among the three of them, leaving the bag left with only a dozen boxes of ammunition to which was quickly sealed back up and carried by the T-800. Upon feeling the weight of their newly issued firearms, Dana and Don felt an immensely uplighting feel to their morale and their confidence. "Let's get going." Don calmly said, as the three of them moved together back through the levels of the bunker. Witnessing everything that been happening, Don and Dana began to conclude that they were already deep in something big but their strides did not slow down not even they reached the surface. But as the night was losing to the day, the Prototype still posing as the dead Ranger had now gotten his sights upon Helios One. The low light of the coming morning still caused a sparkle of reflecting light that bounced from the amassed mirrors on the facility. Without pause, it continued it's patient steps. It's cold and lifeless eyes fixated on the building and the chaos that had come with it so far would not be far behind, as the guards ahead would most definitely discover.


	6. Chapter 6: Face of the Enemy

Chapter 6: Face of the enemy  
The Mojave had a brisk welcome for the small group as they left the Hidden Valley, moving at a joggers speed through the desolated stretches of desert. Many thoughts raced through Dana's mind, as the safety of the bunker was slipping away slowly with every step that brought her further away from it. The wilderness in all it's glory was not as inviting as she had remembered, but nether the less she kept going as she followed behind Don who moved like a man with purpose. The amber across the sky meant that the dawn was shortly arriving, as the three of them halted upon spotting the reflections of sunlight from the building in the distance. "Is that it?" Dana asked with panted breathes, "Yeah, that's Helios one." Don answered as he too had become a little winded. "Let's hope we're the first ones to arrive." He uttered quietly before he leaped back into his original speed, gaining more ground as they ventured towards the facility. Light breezes brushed across their faces, moving as a small pack on the hunt closing in on a scent left behind by prey. If anyone would care to look for them, they would be easily spotted from the rims of Nipton and the highway but it was not so for their current circumstance. The sounds of muffled gun fire came from the highest levels of the building, alerting them that something was happening inside the facility. "It's here." The T-800 calmly spoke, as they got within a few dozen yards of the entrance. The sandbag barriers were soaked with blood and shell cases, as the few NCR guards laid dead to be the first ones to welcome them. Horror bloomed heavily on Don and Dana, added by the tormenting thoughts of what could possibly happen to them both if they were to come face to face with the killing machine itself.

The T-800 was not hindered by the human casualties, opening the front doors to enter the power plant. The smell of death loomed thick in the air, as freshly killed guards were discovered inside the entranceway. "We need to move fast." Don spoke with little courage, making his way into the nearest hallway. A sentry bot immediately turned at the far end of the hallway, firing laser rounds that barely missed him as he retreated back into cover. Don yelled with panic until he was safely out of range, the sentry shooting at the wall to keep him pinned. Dana moved quickly towards him, as he took a hold of a frag grenade to remove the pin before tossing it down the hallway. The explosion that had followed shortly afterwards had drummed loudly in the floor, peering around the side to see a cloud of dust and smoke at the far end. The Terminator brushed past him, gun at the ready to take down any targets ahead. But there were no shots to be heard, as Don and Dana followed behind him moving together with a guarded stance. Power was vibrating through the building, the lights flickering for a few short moments as something was happening inside the facility. "The hell is that thing doing?" Dana remarked worryingly as they moved together, meeting little resistance as they did so. "You know...that sentry bot wasn't programmed to shoot at me." Don spoke in a concerned tone, "What do you mean?" Dana replied. "NCR usually programme their sentries to shoot targets who are acting hostile towards their soldiers, so why the hell is doing that to us?"

Dana shook her, "I don't know, but if we come across a terminal let me know. I think it's doing something with the power supply." She uttered with a lightly fretted voice, venturing into the lower section of the power plant. Bodies seemed to be found behind nearly every corner, each one more recently killed than the other. The power plant had become a graveyard, the NCR troops as well as the scientists clearly stood no chance against the machine that had come. Power surges continued to become more frequent, until they were at last stabilized in a calm hum that droned throughout the building. In what appeared to be a former lab study, a terminal hitched on a nearby wall hung still with a blank screen. Dana immediately rushed towards, starting it up as the keyboard retracted under her finger tips. The keys soon rattled rapidly, as she bypassed several access codes into the main features of the terminal. Don was impressed by how she was able to successfully handle navigating the computer, but she was puzzled by what she was looking at. "There's some kind of override code going on within the system, I can't do much with this." Dana spoke as continued working, "Well what have you got so far?" Don investigated with drive. Dana glanced at the side of the terminal, noticing a small metallic device sticking out from the side of it. The Terminator however proceeded ahead, opening up a door to exit into the mirror yard. "I need another terminal, with more access than this one." Dana quickly said, Don opening his eyes a little as he followed after the T-800. "Well let's keep going, we'll find another on the way." Don spoke sternly as he moved in the footsteps of the Terminator, as Dana would do shortly before removing the small metallic device from the terminal to place in her pocket. Outside, the sun had climbed high enough to engulf the layout of the facility completely, causing a bright glow from the mirror panels. In the yard were the mass collections of mirror panels, most of had been restored to operational shape. Two shacks were spotted as the three of them moved further into the yard, heading towards the first one as fast as they could. Dana had again jumped straight into typing, overriding whatever pass codes were needed to allow access. The T-800 continued to scan and observe in his tireless motions, constantly on the prow for his target.

Dana managed to uncover the numerous options for controlling the panels, but her eyes were widen by the one at the bottom of the screen. "Wait a minute, Skynet?" She uttered with a puzzled look. "Come on, come on..." Don said with little encouragement, "Son of a bitch has added some kind of virus into the system, he's gained control of the sentry bots, the panels, power, everything. Wait..." She uttered in an investigating manner. "So he's gotta be where? Up the top?" Don asked her. The T-800 looked up at the high levels of the building, configuring the way to reach it before he proceeded to follow onward. "Don, I'm gonna need your help overriding this. Get to the other terminal in that shack and follow what I tell you." Dana spoke quickly with an insistent tone, both only noticing the T-800 heading back inside. "What are you doing? We need to get back after him." Don replied with slight protest. "No, let him handle his target. We need to counteract this virus or whatever it is now, so I need you on that the other terminal. Go!" She commanded him, as he swiftly moved over to the other shack to do as Dana had asked. The Terminator was met with an empty room upon entering the Solar Collection Tower, scanning the room to find little trace of any activity. But it would soon get busy once he had delved deeper, as three sentry bots activated and began firing upon the Terminator. Little to no damage was done to the machine, as he rose the barrel of the light machine gun to destroy the bots with brief bursts of gunfire. It was only the first symptom of resistance that the T-800 would meet, before he would get closer to the Prototype who was certain to have made the Observation level his lair. Dana had frantically worked away on the terminal, bypassing into the system of the facility. "Don, there should a series of numbers popping up on your screen. When I tell you, I need you to select the number I say. You got it?" Dana instructed loudly, "I got it!" Don responded as he watched a few new selection choices that had a single number on each one. The tampering with the terminals had caught the attention of a few other sentry bots, planted on the nearby rooftop as they lowered their barrels down to begin firing against the shacks. Both of them reacted with pure instinct, dropping down as the shots collided against the roofs with only few breaking through to miss them. Don peered up to see the sentries firing endlessly, fitting his rifle up to try to line a shot but the suppression was too heavy. "Don! Don! I need you to enter number 8! Now!" Dana shouted loudly as her words barely registered in Don's head. Despite the times he'd been in the line of fire before, it did not halt the factors of fear and all the troubles that came crashing with it. His head rushed with hot and cold flushes, paleness spreading like water across his face until Don was looking at the terminal screen with fazed eyes. The number 8 standing out as the fifth option, his shaking hands tapping the button before he successfully selected it. A barrage of laser rounds struck in concentration against Don's position, making him fall to his stomach as he felt the weight of it bearing down. Dana, now free from the dangers of laser fire had lept onto her feet as she entered the number 2 which had gained her further access.

The T-800 had managed to fight his way passed the automated defenses, destroying any robots that had attacked him as he had reached an elevator at the end of a series of bleak and darkened rooms. The doors closed shut as he activated the elevator, carrying him up a number of floors before he had reached the Observational Level. A litter of bodies and severed machines laid spewed across the floor ahead, stepping out of the elevator as he scanned the room for his target. Up ahead was a figure, a still and calm motioned man who appeared to be one of the Rangers but not quite. The T-800 got a little closer, his analyses of the Ranger concluded very briefly that it was no man. It was indeed the Prototype. Raising up his machine gun, he fired a continuous line of automatic fire as the bullets rippled silver holes across his body. The Prototype jerked and jolted as the shots struck into his body, causing him to be pressed against a large machine. The gun clicked once the last round was spent, stopping the prototype's jerkiness before the openings slowly sealed themselves. The T-800 proceeded to reload the gun, removing the magazine to replace it with another but the Prototype closed in to attack. Striking him with his shoulder against the T-800, knocking him off his feet and flying across the room several feet as it knocked down and crushed anything under it's body. The Prototype formed his right hand into a long blade, approaching the T-800 to follow up with another attack. The Terminator got up onto his knee, raising his gun to fire once again. The riddling shots slowed the Prototype down as it jerked in it's strides before slashing the blade clean across the light machine gun, the T-800 glancing at it to see it become completely unusable. The Prototype seemed unfazed by what he had been hit with so far, his silver entry points were sealing yet again. The Terminator dropped the remainder of the firearm before lunging forward, grasping onto his shoulders before throwing him across the room against a generator. The impact had caused a strong level of damage, allowing surges of electrical power to escape from it. The sentry bots outside had begun to slow in the contuinity of their shots, riveting a little as they lost track of their targets. Dana glanced up to see them clearly undergoing a malfunction, before looking at the terminal to see the virus had lost a great deal of it's original data. Don panted a little, feeling a lesser number of hits striking against the shack he was in but he did not rest easy or risk exposing himself. "I'm in! I'll try to shut them down from here!" Dana yelled from the burnt openings, her fingers moving quickly across the keyboard for a short moment as the bots ceased firing to return to a stand by status.

Inside the Observational level, the T-800 was still battling against the Prototype but to little accomplishment. The machinery inside had been severely damaged, power levels becoming unstable as an electrical overload was beginning to amount inside the plant. The screen on Dana's terminal lit up with a warning announcement, alerting her to a possible eruption of power inside the plant. A loud crashing blew out as the Don left the shack to spot the T-800's figure shortly flying up onto the observational deck as if he had been thrown up to it like a ball. Dana came running to Don's side as he stared with deep discomfort at the machine, but they both became startled when a rumble shot through the ground. "The generator's are overrunning, the building is gonna go up!" Dana barked as she gulped with fear, "Shit, can we get up there in time?" Don responded as he readied his rifle but the Prototype jumped at an impossible height as it too landed on the deck. The T-800 had taken small damage, his face cut and chest blooded but he wasn't slowing down in his offensive capabilities as he ripped off a piece of the railing and used the pipe as a club. Swinging it with a few heavy strikes against the Prototype's face and neck, knocking it off balance with each hit until he grabbed it firmly with his hand. The T-800 attempted to pull it from the Prototype's grip, but it would not budge in the slightest. An explosion blew out from beneath them, as the structure rocked with heavy instability. The terminators stumbled as it set the deck on a slight slope, causing them to lean against the nearby balcony railing. Dana turned to Don with worried eyes, "Don, what do we do?" She pleaded lightly as she breathed uneasily, to which he removed the magazine from his rifle before motioning the bolt action lever to clear it. Reaching into his jacket to retrieve another, Dana watching with anticipating looks as he loaded the new rounds into the gun. "Let's see him survive this." He uttered as he took aim, his eye focus through the lenses of his scope as he maintained a steady pace of breathes. The Prototype snatched the pipe from the Terminator's hand, as he kicked him cleanly against his chest sending him against the railings on other side. The rails bent as they took the weight of his impact, the tower tilting slightly as the foundation of the structure was quickly weakening. Don could see the T-800 was in trouble but didn't have a clear enough shot, biting his teeth and grunting a little as he had only a small window to take action. The T-800 was unable to get his feet onto the deck, his body was pressed too far across the rails as the Prototype calmly closed in for the final blow. Stepping along the steel edges of the deck, the Prototype pressed his boot against the T-800's chest to keep him pinned as the rails began to creak and bend a little more so with the pressure. The Prototype, still bearing the pipe that was originally used against him had it hovered above the T-800 as he angled it to prepare his last strike even as the terminator attempted to equip his grenade launcher with little hope.

Don took a deep swift breathe as the cross hair lined squarely at the Prototype's forehead, before gently squeezing the trigger. The shot was loud, projecting an explosive 50 caliber round from the barrel as it traveled instantly towards it's target. The bullet collided directly against the Prototypes head, knocking it back but not severing it from it's shoulders. The T-800 siezed the chance to freely pull his gun from it's holster, before the Prototype glanced down slowly as the explosive round had revealed the face of the terminator. Blood red optics were behind the facade of his eyes, a thickly armored face had replaced that of Riley's, but it was displayed for only a flash of time. The T-800 fired a single round into the Prototype's body, the blast sent it flying back off from the rooftop and out of the Terminator's sight. The power generators at that moment had lost all stability, causing a massive explosion in the Observation Level and the building would shortly come crashing down. Don and Dana backed away a few steps, realizing the inevitable destruction ahead of them. The T-800 pulled himself up as he quickly looked down to determine the safest means of escaping, as he quickly leaped down from the deck onto a large piece of roofing. The building jolted violently as it began to shrink into the earth, dust and smoke churned out like a large industrial chimney opening up from a blockage. Don and Dana had no other way of escaping, sprinting away from the collapsing structures as they headed through a small opening in the chain link fence. The ground shook and vibrated as if a major tectonic plate was crumbling underneath them, as they quickly ran out of the clouds of dust to escape the danger. The crashing of brick, stone and metal roared across the Mojave, as the once glittering symbol that was Helios One had come to a chaotic end in the wasteland. Once Don and Dana were well beyond safe, they stopped together as they breathed out the fumes in their lungs both looking back at the gray and black clouds that had engulfed the area. "I...I hope we never have to do that again." Dana remarked with potent anxiety, "You think he made it?" Don replied as he met eyes with her, as she grew fearful in an instant before both of them turned to look at the cloud again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Road Stretches On

Chapter 7: The Road Stretches on  
An eerie silence came in shortly after the power plant had diminished completely, the former NCR outpost becoming yet another collection of debris and makeshift graves. But in the thinning walls of dust and smoke, a figure walked in a casual manner through it as if he were not afflicted by the suffocating effects. Don loaded his rifle once more, holding it tightly before bringing it up to shoulder level as he zoomed his eye line with the scope. The cover of smoke thinned with every step the figure took, until the basic features he possessed came clearer into view as Don sighed lightly lowering his gun. "Son of a bitch..." He spoke with a quiet chuckle, Dana smiling a little as the T-800 marched through followed by a trail of dust that flickered from his body as he moved. Don hoisted his rifle across his back, stepping a few feet ahead to meet with the T-800. The Terminator was covered in musk and dirt, the seeps of blood coated gray by the dust as he halted before them both. "Thought we lost you up there. Is it over?" Don asked as he wiped his forehead with his wrist, "Negative. My newly acquired data has determined that the Prototype was more than capable of surviving the fall." The Terminator replied. Dana's heart sank as she skimmed her boot across the dirt, frustration boiling over. Don looked at the edges of the desert, the sunlight hitting his face warmly as he couldn't grasp the concept of what had happened to full fruition.

"Alright. But I know the NCR is gonna be pissed about this. Guess I've lost my privileges for now." Don remarked in a witted attempt of humor. Dana reached into her pocket to take out the device she had found, looking at it with little idea of what it was. The T-800 immediately walked passed Don as he snatched the device from her hand, Dana stumbled back a few steps causing a timid look to grow on her face. The Terminator seemed to analyze it with his eyes, shortly before crushing it under his hand and casting it into the dirt under his boots. "Wha...why did you do that?" Don asked with confusion, "It was the prototype wasn't it? That thing was his right?" Dana uttered with an uneasy tone, as the terminator glanced up towards her. "Affirmative." He uttered plainly. Don stepped in between the both of them, "Okay. Let's just slow down, big guy. Can you explain this?" Don urged him in a calm voice. "The Prototype is a T-2500, an advanced infiltration unit. Designed by Skynet as a new terminator to wipe out rebel bases. I first calculated it to be a terminator of the T-1000 series, but it is a far more effective machine." The Terminator explained, Dana frowning as he spoke. "Advanced? So he's more stronger than you? Tougher?" Dana asked, her spirit weakening from within. "Affirmative. It is forty percent more durable and thirty percent stronger than the T-800 series, featuring a heavily reinforced combat endoskeleton coated with mimetic polleyalloy to allow physical mimicry." Don sighed as he exchanged his line of view between the two of them. "So he's still out there? You know why?" He asked as he listened intentively, "The T-2500 was sent to this reality to establish Skynet's network core and continue it's plan to wipe out mankind." The Terminator's answer sent chills into Dana's spine, gasping silently under her breathes. "Oh my god." She said weakly as she stepped back and brought her hands to her mouth. "Dana...So how does this T whatever plan to do this?" Don asked sternly as his eyes pierced into the Terminator's, "The data-disc that I destroyed contained files on Skynet's records and schematics that it had accumulated during the War following Judgment day. This was only one of the twelve it has stored on it's mainframe core, if I am to ensure that Skynet is kept from relaunching then I must destroy all twelve as well as the T-2500." The Terminator spoke as he glanced into the nearby highway, scanning it for movement. Dana brought her hands back down to her side, resting them on her hips as she took a deep breathe. "Then, how do we stop it?"

Don snickered. "We will need to acquire alternate firepower. The T-2500 was designed to withstand combat in extreme situations, but it is programmed to initiate self destruct should it become heavily damaged. To ensure that it would destroy resistance cells." Dana stared empty at the Terminator, her chest rising and falling with each breathe she took. "We're not going to be able to handle this by ourselves. If that thing survived a round to the head from this, then we're going to need something else." Don spoke as he took a sip of his whiskey, coughing lightly as he pondered quietly. The blue of the sky had become richer in color, a gentle breeze brushing along the scale of the desert. It looked as empty and plain as it had always been, to local and traveling folk for as long as they had been there. "Okay, so these data-discs are the key to launching Skynet. So it's going to need a terminal capable of broadcasting a signal right? Something to reach other networks with?" Dana said with rooted concentration, piecing together what she could in her head. "Affirmative." The T-800 uttered, "A broadcast system, like a satellite...wait." Don spoke as his eyes shot open. "Black Mountain. It still has the radio station working up there, it could use that am I right?" Don hurriedly spoke, "Yes but, it might not be heading that way." Dana responded, still battling to with the pieces in her mind. "Well we don't have any other options Dana, least we can do is see to it that we get there first this time." Don urged as he prepared to make his way there, "Aren't you forgetting? The super mutants are up there?" Dana asked with caution, halting Don in his stride. He closed his eyes as he sighed calmingly, turning back once more. "Yeah I remember. But aren't you forgetting Dana? Those guys have alternative firepower. So come on." He firmly uttered as he continued on with his steps towards the west. Dana looked to see some re-consolation from the Terminator but he replicated Don's actions. Dana felt an urge to travel alone, fretting the thought of venturing into the wilderness of the Mojave. Without admitting it as an act of defeat, Dana caught up with the both of them as they left the remains of Helios One behind them.

The desert had been particularly ignorant of the trio, their movements through the glooming land that they found themselves in as the heat of the sun began to weigh onto them slightly. Don and Dana may not have spoken since they started, but their minds would articulate with bold words loudly. Recollections of the life threatening moments they had experienced together, the hissing of the bullet that barely missed their ears or the ringing of an explosion that couldn't risk being closer to either of them. As haunting as it may have been, both were powerless to the human imagination and all that seemed to consume it was one single thought. Dana watched as Don let out a dragged yawn, his eyes flickering a little as he kept going without a pause. "I know Don." She spoke casually, turning his head with blistered eyes. "Huh? What did you say?" He asked in a confused manner. Dana smiled a little, shaking her head gently as she kept her attention on the path ahead. "It's been a long two days Dana." Don replied tiredly as he reached into his duffel bag, rattling a little as his hand motioned in his search. Dana turned to spot him doing so as he pulled out a bottle of soda, the glass reflecting with dusted crystal. Dana groaned quietly with envy, purposely doing so to entice him into offering it up. Don smirked at her as he removed the cap, placing it into his pocket before extending his arm to be reachable within hers. Dana smiled almost childlike as he grasped it gently, the cold feel of the glass in her fingertips would serve only as a reminder of the cool refreshing taste that awaited inside. Dana's mouth watered as she leaned her head back a little, feeling the icy cold of the Nuka Cola trickle along her tongue before she gulped it to taste the fuzzy sugary flavor of the beverage. Don rose a brow, pro founded by her reaction to what some would consider a mundane choice of taste. Dana lowered the bottle from her mouth after a relieving sigh, as if her thirst had lasted a lifetime. "I had kind of hoped to save that for later but..." Don uttered slyly as Dana gave back the Nuka Cola to him. "...What the hell." He drank in a quick succession as he effectively chugged it, taking in the same taste and cooling freshness that came with it. Don took a deep breathe through his nose, casting aside the empty bottle as he re-secured the bag on his back. "I could always buy you one." Dana said kindly, Don looking at her attentively. "It's a nice offer, but after this is over I'm buying a whole damn bar of booze. And taking a week off too." Don said with minor excitement, "Before or after I get back?" Dana asked wittingly.

Don chuckled as he smiled with the thought of drinking with her. "Ah, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Gotta ask though, have you ever actually drank anything other than Nuka Cola?" He asked with keen interest. Dana grew slightly shy, hesitant in a small regard. "Maybe not the stuff you've had but...I've snuck into my dad's storage once or twice." She spoke with an idle look. Don scoffed quietly, moving quietly for a pause. "What was he like? Your old man?" He asked curiously. Dana stared for a short duration, an uncertain look growing across her face. "Toughest man I ever knew." She commented, seeing her father's face in her eyes as she kept on glaring. "Wow, was he head of security?" Don delved a little with innocent intent, "For a while. He used to be with the Brotherhood, not initially with the chapter in the Mojave. No, he came from somewhere east. Met my mother at the Vault when they were trading with the caravan people, guess they made a good impression on one another." Dana spoke calmly, her body swaying a little as they moved at the edge of the hillside as they entered a flatter stretch of terrain. "What was your mother like?" Don asked as he coughed gently, as Dana blinked before glancing at him. "I don't know. She died when I was about a year old." Dana replied uneasily, Don dropping his jaw a little as he felt genuinely surprised by her answer. "Damn it, I'm sorry Dana." He uttered gently in a caring manner, Dana nodded a little. "It's okay, really. Haven't spoken much about it since I was a kid, dad always wanted to hold onto the thoughts he had of her. I guess me asking about her death just seemed to break his heart all over again, and I'd end up with another fifty push ups."

Don gasped with a slight grin, "Damn. I can only imagine what he'd say when you get back." Dana frowned firmly as she looked at him, "What do you mean by that exactly?" She asked calmly though she was starting to clench his fingers a little. The Terminator stopped in his steps, spotting armored figures moving in cautious motions along a northern road. Don recognized the outfit that was lingering ahead, acknowledging the members of the Brother of Steel as they gathered together. "I'll take it from here big guy." Don spoke casually as he moved in front of the Terminator, assuming the point of the trio as they headed towards the Power armored group. The Brotherhood members noticed the group upon arrival, allowing Ramos to make his way passed them to grant the welcome they would expect. "Don. Good to see you made it." He said with an eased expression, shaking his hand firmly as they met. "Didn't feel like missing out." Don replied casually but Ramos grew puzzled once he realized the Terminator was still among them. "You guys find it then?" He inquired of them. "We did. Turns out he's a lot tougher than we were led to believe. I think this is going to be a concern for the Elder, Ramos." Don cautioned with a trouble voice, Ramos sighed lightly with the wind brushing his hair slightly from his face. "Look, there'll be time to discuss this when we're done. In the meantime, I could use a few extra shooters to support us here. So are you in?" Don turned his head back to look for Dana to see where she stood on this. She seemed hesitant in her small frame and tired expression, but with rooted courage she nodded to him as if she were the final vote of the trio. "Glad to know. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be needed. Let's move out people." Ramos commanded as the forty or so armored members advanced in cautionary strides along the road, as the mountain came clearer into view from around the bend. The collection of armored boots and clattered weapons made much the war drums of the Brotherhood, marching in mass together before separating into three smaller groups with Ramos leading the main attack group. "Don, I need you and your group to support the left flank. It should be a little more even this time, but let's hit them hard and quick." Ramos commanded with fear as his followers fanned out into their places, as the main force approached an abandoned shack ahead of them. The mountain was vast in size, a bending road littered with checkpoints and guard posts before it met it's end at the very top. The rooftops of satellites and radio masses appeared dead and bleak to those who could see them, as the mountain was motionless with no one in sight. Only the foolish among them would assume that the super mutants were no longer here, for it was clear the mountain could be host to plenty of hiding spots.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Black Mountain

Chapter 8: Battle of Black Mountain  
No one at the base of the mountain walked without a nervous tick within, fear was dormant but it's presence was already there. The three groups began marching slowly, the trio moving with anxious eyes among the armored Knights as they scanned the area for dangers. Ramos led his two groups along the broken road, their weapons pointed in all directions to keep themselves covered. But amongst the rocks and the makeshift structures, shadowed eyes glared at the them with haunting glows. The Terminator scanned with his advanced sight on the dirt path ahead, detecting a number of carefully placed traps ahead. "There are a series of mines ahead." He uttered plainly, causing them to hold their position. "Damn it, can you show us a way around them?" One of the Brotherhood Knights asked, but Don hissed quietly as he spotted movement on the mountain side. "Stay low." He commanded quietly, causing their flank to lower their frames slightly. Upon further observing the area, the groups simultaneously noticed that the super mutants were going to ambush them but yet they could not risk initiating the fight too soon. Ramos soon brought his troops before the first checkpoint, crouching behind a nearby wall to ensure he was not exposed to any cross hairs. A few moments blew by as he peered to examine the area ahead, his confidence waining a little before he signaled his group to proceed forward.

But with a loud bang, the first shot of the battle was fired as a sniper on the mountain had struck one of the Brotherhood Knights in the neck. Automatic gunfire and missiles drummed out from the rims of the mountain and at the edges of the upper road, a hailing of bullets struck across Ramos' position. The third group immediately sprang into action, "Big guy, clear a path through the mine field! We'll cover you!" Don Commanded as he began to contribute his own bullets into the fight, along with several of the marksmen from the Brotherhood. Dana followed after the T-800 as he moved forward with normal paced steps, firing his grenade launcher across the path ahead as each round caused a chain reaction of explosions. Violent fires roared as they sprouted up clouds of dusted mud across the mountain, the lullaby of battle playing to the sound of guns and screaming. Ramos and his group had taken a heavy wave of gunfire, but he grew determined to assert an evened level of aggression into the fight. His men moved further with him, allowing the second group to provide covering fire for himself and his flank but they had ventured into a trap. Two of his power armored men were knocked back by the surprise blast of a few mines, their bodies landing to trigger another each which ultimately killed them on the spot. The lack of suppression on the defenders was growing too problematic for the Brotherhood, the main attack force making little progress as Ramos and his men were forced into cover again. The third flank could feel the pressure strongly on them, knowing that Ramos and his groups would fold should they fail to help them. But the mines were no longer a threat, as the T-800 turned his attention to the super mutants defending the mountain. Don had managed so far to take down only a few, but once the Terminator took the lead of the assault it began to tilt the balance. The third flank attacked with precision and heavy amounts of firepower, a combination of laser, ballistic and explosive ordnance upon the rim of the mountain side. The fight so far had been slipping towards the Brotherhood's preference, but the super mutants had not lost much ground nor numbers. Ramos had managed to alleviate some of the pressure from the incoming gunfire, leading his forces further up as they took turns in covering the advancements before moving up to gain more ground.

The heat of combat had brought a vast array of emotions among those with the human condition, thin and swift air pumping in and out as their ears rung with the conduction of the battlefield. Don eventually moved up with the third flank, as the Terminator had brought them to an opening at the edge of a road bend as he fired with keen precision at the super mutants. The mountain echoed and played with sheer volume, the fighting could be heard in a wide radius but it would not be ending just yet. With the Brotherhood being but only one more road bend away from the top of the mountain, the super mutants had grown desperate. In an upside turned satellite, the super mutants yelled with fury as a few of them pulled strongly on a pair of chains which tore apart the binds inside the structure. A loud piercing sound of tearing metal and scattering materials rang out from the top of the mountain, followed by a beastly deafening roar. The Brotherhood knight's halted, the earth quaking slightly as the shadow of a giant stood up at the edge of the mountain. Sheer terror grew within the hearts of the attackers, as a Behemoth made itself known holding a large scrap made club. Don and Dana felt in that moment that their fate was sealed, and no one would be leaving the mountain alive. The Behemoth roared monstrously as it stepped forward to attack the Brotherhood Knights, Ramos and his groups focused their attention completely on the beast. But just as Dana and the third flank were about to assist, they were suddenly ambushed by invisible attackers. The Knights scattered a little, their power armor being dented with heavy strikes made by the new threat. Dana could see the blurs of invisible cloaked figures as they moved, firing her laser fire at them repeatedly. Don sprinted up the hill as he grew close to the third flank, but he was knocked down to his stomach as an attacking super mutant jumped down close by. Dana panicked a little as she fired almost barbarically at the invisible figures, causing little effect as they continued to use their crudely made weapons against the Brotherhood members. Don quickly rolled onto his back, avoiding the head of a rebar club as it smashed into the soil next to him. Pulling out his revolver, Don viciously slapped the hammer over and over causing a quick number of rounds to fire into the mutant striking it down dead.

The Terminator turned back to see the third flank was failing, as most of the Brotherhood Knights had been killed by the Nightkin. Dana quickly moved her way up to avoid the ambushing super mutants, losing her laser rifle in the process. The T-800 dropped the grenade launcher as he too had run out of ammo, taking up his shotgun to fire at the few remaining Nightkin that had now lost their invisibility advantage. Don also took part in finishing off the Nightkin, taking up a nearby assault rifle as he squeezed the trigger to empty every round the clip had left. The Behemoth had kept it's point of attack on the main force, swiping and kicking away the Brotherhood Knights as it forced them into a full retreat. Ramos had managed to avoid everything the giant had thrown at them so far, but he was not willing to give up the fight just yet. "Don! Get his attention!" Ramos Commanded loudly, but he could not be heard over the chaos. The trio was united once the last of the Nightkin had been killed, looking at the road next to them to see the Behemoth single handedly pushing the Brotherhood into retreat. "We have to help them." Dana spoke with weighing breathes, as Don rose up his rifle to shoot at the beast but the click of the trigger meant that he too was out of ammunition. "We don't have anything big enough..." He barked with anxious aggression, turning to look at the buildings around the radio antennae. "Let's get up the station, they gotta have an armory somewhere!" Don yelled as he threw down his Anti-Material rifle, taking out his revolver as he reloaded it. The three of them moved up onto the last line of road, the gunfire down below grew thinner as they did. Several super mutants were still alive on the peak, as they spotted the three of them moving together towards them. "Dana get down!" Don yelled as he grabbed her with his arms, forcing them both into a shell hole on the road as they barely dodged the path of a incoming missile. The Terminator took up Don's revolver from the ground, lining up the sights to take down three of the super mutants with as least ammo as possible. Dana coughed a little as the fall had knocked the wind out of her lungs, bruising her ribs a little. Don panted as he had struck his head against the ground, a small seep of blood flowing from the corner of his forehead. Blurred was his vision as his eye lids felt heavy, slowly fading in and out consciousness making the world thickened like a motioning rorscharch image. His face went numb but he could feel Dana's soft hand on it, turning the scale of it as her mouted opened to speak but the ringing in his ears was too loud to hear the words. Dana gripped a little harder, trying her damnest to snap him out of his state before she gently shook him for a few moments. A second blast blew out close by, tearing Don from his shooken condition with rapidally blinking eyes and a heavy breathe. He nodded to express his well being as he grunted slightly, sitting up to look at her with familiar eyes. Don then climbed up from the shell hole with Dana alongside him, as he armed his last frag grenade before tossing it over ahead to land near the last super mutant before it blasted away in gory motion off the mountain side.

The battle seemed to be pushed more into the hands of the trio, as the Brotherhood Knights could not keep up the attack as they fled with Ramos down towards the shack as the Behemoth continued it's unrelenting offense. The T-800 had grabbed a missile launcher from a fallen super mutant, taking aim with both hands as he fired a single projectile into the Behemoth's back. The blast had startled the beast, as it turned around to spot the three of them on the mountain before it yelled with titan like fury. Don and Dana turned to see the mighty beast was now coming for them, and now their time was greatly shortened. "Get inside! Go!" Don barked loudly as he ran with Dana a while, before glancing with the corner of his eye to see the Terminator not following. Don stopped in his tracks once he was aware of it, "Big guy! Come on!" He commanded fiercely, but the Terminator did not listen. The rumbling waves that shot through the soil grew stronger with every stomp the super mutant Behemoth made, reaching the top of the mountain in quick time. The T-800 fired another missile, striking the beast directly into the chest sending it back slightly but to nothing else. Don froze as he saw the beast charge forward, until he felt Dana's hand grab onto his own as she fled with him into the broadcast building. But just before they manage to open the door, they witnessed together as the giant swung its arm against the T-800. The Machine was knocked cleanly away by the back of the Behemoth's hand, sending him smashing through a brick wall of a nearby building. The giant seemed unstoppable in their eyes, forcing open the door before they leaped inside to seal the door closed.

The muffled roaring of the Behemoth shook the building violently, but not before it's mighty club struck against the structure causing a block of stone to crumble from the wall. Don and Dana fell deeper into the room, with little time to plan their next move. They quickly looked around the room, seeing nothing but the broadcasting equipment and several storage boxes. Dana quickly hurried to the boxes as she pried them open, shortly with assistance as Don joined her. The beast continued to hit against the building, it's blows striking the floor above as the crashing of what was inside moved around strongly. Don pulled out a handful of microfusion cells, but without the right weapon it was not usable. Dana quickly snatched them from his hands as she moved to a nearby workbench, "Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled as he got to his feet, "Shut up, I need to concentrate." She replied quickly, her hands moving swiftly across the workbench. Don however continued searching through the room, discarding anything that was not remotely useful or down right junk in his eyes. Dana licked her lips strongly as she used several strings of leather and ductape to piece together a homemade weapon of some kind. Don rejoined with her once he had found a stashed rifle, loading a magazine into the service rifle as it clicked ready and armed for combat. The ceiling suddenly cracked open a little as the behemoth was breaking it's way into the building. "Don! I need you watch out for me!" She shouted over the noise, "What the hell are you thinking?" He replied as he ducked away from the falling debris, pools of dust spewing into the room with them. Dana moved quickly to the front door as she held her homemade explosives closely, "Dana! Don't!" He cried out before she knocked open the door and ran outside. Don climbed over the fallen shelves and rubble piles, reaching the door to spot Dana sprinting to the Behemoth. The beast was still busy hitting the building with it's club, not noticing them as Dana slid against the dirt to stop right next to it's large foot. Her heart beat powerfully with the chamber of her chest, as she strapped the explosive device to the beast's foot before arming it.

But the super mutant had glanced down by a freak chance to spot her, roaring lightly as it attempted to reach down and grab her. Don's eyes shot wide open, as he repeatedly fired his weapon to distract it as the bullets struck against it's hand. The beast roared furiously as it leaned back up, it's eyes fixated onto Don as it allowed Dana her chance to escape from the blast. "Come on, you tall pile of roach shit!" He screamed in an intensive manner, shooting at the creature's face to irritate it. Dana took cover behind the wall of a nearby structure, watching the beast as it readied itself to crush Don under it's fist. But moments before it could happen, the device around it's foot activated as it emitted a concentrated explosion of energy shattering the bone and skin surface. A cry of agony blew from the Behemoth's mouth as it fell to it's knees, clutching it's wound losing it's weapon in the process. Don sprinted passed the beast as he rejoined with Dana, both of them looking at the creature with uncertainty until it's head turned slowly to discover them yet again. With a tiring effort, the Behemoth climbed back onto it's feet, it's giant frame rising once more as he stood at his original height to turn his body square to face them. Don and Dana fell entirely into moral despair, their tactics running dry as they both stepped back together as the creature shambled forwards. With no weapons or tricks left to use up, the two of them could almost agree that their doom had undeniably arrived. Suddenly, a loud and extremely rapid rattle of gunfire blew out right next to them as Don and Dana fell to the ground quickly to cover themselves. The T-800 stepped out of the broken wall, wielding a mini-gun in his hands with smooth motions as he focused his fire against it's face. The massive concentration of firepower was causing the Behemoth to become erratic, closing it's eyes as it was losing all sense of balance. The Terminator stepped closer leaving behind a trail of shell cases as his shots were essentially pushing the beast back, forcing it to stumble away from him as it used it's hands to try to block out the barrage of bullets. Dana and Don remained still, covering each other as the gun was consistently firing and filling up their heads with the noise. The Behemoth had gotten close to the edge of the mountain, it's hand slipping slightly as a large number of rounds struck against the giant's eyes causing a shredded puncture into both sockets. With it's last paining cry, the super mutant Behemoth leaned back in agony as it lost it's footing before the mighty size of it's form fell from the edge and crashed into the soil. The ground powerfully shook one final time, as the Behemoth fell landing harshly onto it's back with it's neck breaking against the natural shape of the mountain


	9. Chapter 9: Luck

Chapter 9: Luck  
The spinning barrels of the mini gun slowed and quietened down in a short span of time, allowing an eerie and deathly silence to settle in straight away. The battle for Black Mountain was over. The trio regrouping at the edge of the mountain side, peering down to see the super mutant Behemoth laying motionless with it's body blanketed by the soil that had separated from the impact of the fall. Dana sighed as she shut her eyes for a short time, while a sly laugh slipped from Don's mouth displaying a symptom of the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins. The Mojave appeared blissful in the stretch of space that it rested on, the mountain side view was something to be marveled about despite what had taken place there. Smoke clouds climbed up from the mountainside with small lit fires burning at the edges of scattered spots around the area. Ramos stood among his knights as the sun light hit them once a cloud had passed across it's reach, meeting eyes with the trio as they stood at the edge of mountain still. Don signaled down to him, a gesture that was met with one alike in response as the two men expressed their approval of each other's prowess. The two of them stared briefly, before Ramos nodded to his followers as they marched back the way they came. Dana was not sure of what to make of their actions, "Are they leaving?" She asked Don as her voice almost broke to which he smiled calmly.

"Only for a little while. They lost a lot of people today, Ramos is the kind to bring news to people in person." He uttered as he stepped away from the edge, strolling a few steps towards the road. Dana turned, looking at the back of his dirtied torso. "I don't know what this was to them. Just a fight?" She spoke, stepping forward to catch up. "No Dana, it's been meaning to happen." Don replied as he performed his routine of treating his heightened nerves with a gulp of whiskey, even extending it with another. "Don't worry. Those boys will come back, there's too much stuff here for them to ignore. Speaking of which, we should have a look at it ourselves. While we still can." Dana bit her lip a little, fighting back against her inner thoughts that played the what if game within her head. "Sure. While we can." The T-800 marched along with them, showing little signs of damage or pain as he returned to the armory as where Don and Dana sought refuge inside the overturned satellite. Dana rested in the comfort of a wooden chair, as where Don sat himself against the surface of a desk to elevate his feet. "Hey Dana..." He uttered, catching her attention shortly after. "That was some Grognak shit you pulled today." His words caused a brief exchange of laughter, her smile radiating on her dirtied face. "Thanks. I had no idea if that was gonna work." She replied as sat forward slightly, resting her arms on her legs. "That old man of yours missed out. At this point Dana, I don't even know if you'd ever need to go back." Don complimented as he smiled. Dana looked slightly uneasy at him, "It'd be a story huh? Dad would think I'd be bullshitting if I told him, it takes a lot to get something through to that man."

Don blinked a couple of times, adjusting himself slightly as he began to imagine to himself. "He must have been tough like you said, because I don't know many people who have as much guts as you." Dana grinned warmly, nodding in a gentle motion to show her appreciation. "He couldn't have been that bad, could he?" Don curiously spoke, giving Dana time to collect her words. "No. It's funny, I think there was only one time I'd ever see my dad smile. One day out of the whole year, when it was his little girl's birthday. I realize now that it wasn't just for me, it was for himself too. Guess it rounded him off you know? A reminder. He'd always make sure I'd be working hard every day but I'd always remember how dedicated he was when it came to my birthday. Like this time when I got to watch my first movie. Everybody got dressed up for it, had all the kids in suits and dresses and they had their hair all done up. The adults they were dressed like ushers, you know? My dad made me get a ticket, like it was a movie theater..." Dana spoke as her eyes glowed in the light of the day, Don smiling calmly as he listened to her. "I don't actually remember watching the movie a lot, because my dad was smiling. And it was like, seeing something that didn't make sense but you settled for it because it was different. I used to look forward to the next one just to see that, see dad smiling for a change." She uttered as she relived the experience all over, reaching into her vault suit to retrieve a holotape. Don didn't say anything, he was too drawn into her story to speak.

"Dad gave me this after the party, he said it was from my mom before she died. But, I never had the nerve to listen to it before." Dana spoke, almost as if she were to be confessing. "Why not?" Don asked gently as he sat up a little. "He just...had this look in his eye, you know? Like he was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear, it was bad enough that I'd get punished for asking about her. This time, it just felt like I was going to see for myself why he would. Get those answers all at once." Dana uttered, sadness growing on her face, "Or. Maybe it was her memorial?" Don spoke kindly, Dana meeting eyes with his. "Or...maybe. Maybe it was all he had of her, and he saw her in you at last. Didn't need it anymore, he's got Dana to remind him." Don said with a careful but tender tone. Dana silently scoffed, looking at the holotape in between her fingers. "Look, you don't have to do this now. And I'm not gonna ask what got you here, but maybe you don't know how lucky you are Dana. Must confess, I'm a little envious." Don said with a charmed grin, Dana frowned a little smugly. "Don't get all sweet on me now, Don. Luck doesn't stick with me very long." She replied as stretched her arm a little as she lent back. "You wanna see luck Dana?" He said rhetorically, standing himself up as he unbuttoned the lower section of his shirt before pulling up to reveal his lower stomach. Dana leaned forward as her eyes immediately spotted the gashing scar across his stomach, her jaw lowered as she was slightly horrified by it. "That is an odd sign of luck Don." She remarked sarcastically. "To you maybe, but to me? It makes a nice clear reminder of what luck really is." Don spoke as he lowered his shirt down, buttoning it back up to be level again. "But that kind of wound is lucky believe it or not, a deathclaw could rip through a brahmin in a couple of seconds. Luck had it that the one that was coming for me, would only get that much on me but that wasn't the worst part. Hearing your own guts hit the dirt, that really sets some perspective in for ya." Don explained as he lost track of his breathes, holding his stomach lightly with his hand.

"Are you kidding?" Dana spoke with shock, Don shook his head a little. "Of course the damn thing was dead by the time I realized he got me, but good god almighty I won't ever forget looking down to see that. But the worst part was picking it all up and getting to the closest town, shit I couldn't tell if it was two minutes or two hours. Was losing my damn mind just thinking about it, bleeding so damn bad. But, when I did get to town that's when luck up and left me. The place didn't have a single doctor to help me, ended up sewing myself back together." Don said as he chuckled a little, glancing at his feet as he finished speaking. Dana paused for a few moments, wrapping her head around the experience that was shared with her. Nearby steps approached the doorway, as the T-800 came into view bearing an arsenal on his person as numerous guns were packed into the duffel bag in his hand. Don grinned a little at the site of him, before hearing hearing something land between the Terminator's feet. Don felt the air in his lungs get stolen, as the device at the T-800 was a pulse grenade. "Get down!" He screamed as he leaped away from him, causing Dana to jump from her chair before the grenade detonated. The electrical blast sent the two of them away from the Terminator, who had been stumbled back from it but was clearly suffering effects immediately. His head shook and jolted, the pulse charge causing a major electrical disturbance within his power core as his systems began to shut down and error. Several rounds of automatic gunfire struck against the terminator, causing him to fall onto his back with a loud thud. Don and Dana groaned quietly as the satellite cracked apart from the trauma of the grenade, their eyes snapping up as it broke apart to crash down atop of them. A heavy surface of metal had pinned against them, a cough of dust filled clouds swallowing them up. Don and Dana choked as it invaded their lungs, their eyes blinded by it's thick presence. The two of them were badly disorientated, not even aware of the twenty of so figures that rushed in before them. They then at last gazed upon the strangers, men in cloaked red leather armor without a single one of them wearing headgear that revealed their faces. Don grunted as he tried to get himself free, but he was struck across his face by a boot. Dana yelled as she too struggled to get free, the weight of the debris was too much to grant her freedom. But the strangers gave her the same greeting, rendering her unconscious as they laid lifeless against the dirt.

The T-2500 had been clear from the ruins of Helios one, venturing onward in it's primary form killing any traders who were unfortunate to become targets of interest. A trail of bodies slain simply for the purposes of taking firearms followed the Prototype, as it stood before another long abandoned building: The Repconn Headquarters. The Prototype strolled in systematic rhythm, watching the otherworldly robots as they pranced across from the ground without a care. The Tour guide bot approached him, it's mechanical eye extending before it spoke in monotone projection. "Welcome sir, to the REPCONN HEADQUARTERS. Would you like to participate in a free tour of the facility?" The Prototype was eerie in his stare, observing with keen detail of the robot before him. "Affirmative." He replied calmly, "Very well, right this way." The Tour guide responded as it swiveled it's body around in smooth animation as it began to lead him into the building. Darkness and odorless air welcomed as they entered inside, as a occurring as it could be in the wasteland. The Tour guide initiated it's recited script or programmed dialogue as it led the Terminator throughout the structure without disturbance, even as the other Mr Handy Robots discovered the machine that walked among them. The Prototype was able to see with pure observation on the differences between the time lines, and as the tour went on it began to reassess it's original approach to it's objective. Upon further delving, it was able to run a scan of the programming and CPU usage of the robot guide and began to take measures to see that it's mission would be back on track. "Security override, enter subcommand level Green. Initiate memory reboot, and execute command IHGGH021304." The Prototype spoke as it's eyes darted onto the Tour guide, halting it as emitted a brief blooping sound as it's hardware systems began to reconfigure. "How may I help you?" The Tour Guide spoke as it awaited further instruction, "Brief me on the current saved history files you have on your memory storage, I require all data on this time line's record of events." The Prototype commanded with a tone that matched the Tour guide's, watching as it led him further into the building in which to reveal the long troubling history of the wasteland and it's time before the great war. But as the Terminator was about start catching up with the times, the same could not be said for the counter one that was elsewhere in the Mojave.


	10. Chapter 10: The Colorado

Chapter 10: The Colorado  
The Mojave grew hot and searing, the sands of collected dust steamed with mirage above the surface. The marks of the battles were still far to be seen, the clouds from their left overs were tall in the sky as they drew flocks of crows to gather and feast. But despite the gossips and news that was traveling quick across the Mojave, there were a different set of stories waiting to be told in the near future. Several hours had passed since the conclusion of the Black Mountain battle, as now the abductors had made their way south like spirits in the winds. Dana felt as if her eyes were glued sealed, her head throbbing violently as where her body felt heavy but numb with her sense of gravity fazed strongly. Opening her eyes, the sunlight burned through into the core of her brain as she attempted to groan but her throat was severely dry. Moments passed as her senses began to configure themselves, a quiet cough slipping from her mouth as she tried again to open her eyes as she caught the sound of several or more voices talking nearby. Dana then moved her fingers a little before she realized that her hands were bound together, a small thread of rope had fixed her wrists above a long pole that was rested between the shoulders of two of her kidnappers. A familiar feeling of dread made it's way back to her, the discomforting fact shining in front her that she was once again at the mercy of the Wasteland. She saw the horrid tortures that had been bestowed to others as the road they moved on was decorated with a short number of crucifixions. The cries of the victims were haunting and hollow, groans of the dying synchronizing almost as one. Dana gulped as she caught only glimpses of their bodies, sickening at the site of their frail anatomies denied of nutrition and water. But it was not the crucified victims that maintained Dana's center of attention, but rather the gathering of tents and soldiers that lurked in the camp before them. Dozens upon dozens tending to their duties and labors, a traffic of armored men moving back and forth as more arrived on a few rafts at the docks. Something was brewing within the camp, but Dana feared to know what that may be and if it would have a connection to herself or Don.

But the two of them were hoisted along by their cap-tees, bringing them to the confines of a chain link cage next to a small building. Don awoke in the same manner as Dana, waking up from a narcotic induced state as the world was seen as a smear across water to his eyes. The two of them were cut from their binds shortly after they were lowered into the cage, the earth underneath their bodies boiling with heat as if hell were right beneath them. As the guards exited the cage, Dana assisted Don as she moved him to lean against the nearby wall with a heavy chest. Sitting across from them was a resting old man, filthy and red from his time in sun exposed torture. The clashed talk from the camp had slightly settled, as the action within the area had weakened after their arrival. Don coughed with a dry throat, his tongue feeling sandpaper within the chamber of his mouth. Blinking a few times, he was able to see as clear as he normally could, turning his head to take in more of what was going on around him. Dana rested a little at his side, "Are you okay?" She asked him rooted with worry. Don's head lowered as he couldn't stomach to look her in the eye, "I am for now." He replied as his voice was surprisingly unaltered by the thirst in his throat. "Who are these people?" Dana fretted as she looked at them moving by through the camp. "It's the Legion..." Don uttered as he too glanced at them, before meeting eyes with the old man who stared endlessly into him. "Little lady's a vault dweller?" He said in a wise voice, Dana immediately turned her attention onto him instead. "Should have taken better care of yourself."

Dana sat forward a little, "Isn't that a bit hippo-critical old man?" She remarked with sterning eyes. "I don't need to be worried. Old bag of meat like me doesn't have much to look forward to, besides these slavers don't usually pay first for us elderly folk." Don snapped his head towards him with a displeasing expression, "Shut your mouth." He warned him before slowly standing himself up to look deeper into the camp, watching the little motions made by the legion troops as they went about their duties. "Slavers. Is this worse than before, Don?" She asked him as she gulped with a sickened stomach, but he did not answer her. The old man chuckled loudly, "You not gonna say anything there son?" He smugly spoke with little care on his face. "I said shut up. Dana and I aren't gonna be sticking around to know what these bastards want, if you want in too then keep your damn mouth shut." The old man kept up his snobby grin, leaning the back of his head against the fencing as he stared up towards the sky. Dana hesitantly got onto her feet, stepping alongside Don as she kept her eyes down to the ground. Don may have looked determined to anyone outside the cage, but deep down it would likely be something else. Dana could see it on his face. "So it is bad then." She said weakly, a defeating feel that this was perhaps the end at last. "I...I don't. I don't know where the big guy is. You see him with you when they brought us in?" Don asked her with a stutter. She couldn't muster the strength needed to speak, her mind rattled by the reality they both were in. "Hey youngster, is that girl of yours a virgin?" The Old man spoke, taunting them with his choice of words. Don stepped away from the fence towards him clenching his fists as he moved, but Dana hurried to grab his arm. "Don't Don, it's not worth it." She said in a gentle plead. The Old man got up onto his feet with a paining groan, his age taking it's toll on his physical well being but he did not stop until he standing upright. Don gazed intensely at him, sickened and hateful at the grinning face that the old man had forged on his face. His fist felt tight as his fingernails almost pierced into his palm, as the stress had contributed heavily to his desire to hurt the old man. But Dana's hands seemed to sap the fuel from his angered mind, gradually turning away from the taunting nature of the slave.

But Don suddenly felt a brush of dirt smack him across his neck, as broken tiny shards of earth scattered around his face. Now there was no second doubt, as Don turned back around and marched directly towards the old man who did not seem worried in the slightest. Dana watched with innocent eyes as he approached him, "You want me to kick your ass?" Don threatened as he stood only a couple of feet away from him. The old man continued to grin smugly, all the while his hand remained at his side but his fingers moved slowly as if it were motioning something within them. Dana spotted something small and sharp between the old man's fingers, her eyes lighting up once the realization of it had struck her mind. But as a breathe escaped her lips, the old man drove his small shiv towards Don's gut however though it was to no success. Don had managed to catch the old man's hand in mid strike, pulling his arm up as punched him squarely onto his nose. A yelp of pain drummed from him as Don proceeded to break to the old man's hand, causing him to drop the knife into the dirt before he casted him against the fence by a heavy kick to the chest. The Legionnaires yelled as they struck their clubs against the chain link fence, as if they were commanding disobedient dogs to submission. Don pressed his boot against the shiv, covering it so as to keep it hidden from their view. Their eyes glanced between the inhabitants of the slave pen, as they seemed now to have ceased their aggressive introductions to one another.

A nearby officer barked out a series of orders, causing the Legionnaires to move themselves away as Don carefully leaned down to sheath the small blade into his boot without any of them noticing. The old man coughed sickly as he clenched his nose with his hand, blood slipping through his fingers as it trickled along his neck and chest. "Had enough old man?" Don rhetorically spoke, as he returned to Dana as she sat back down against the wall twirling her fingers against one another. Don then began to seemingly wander and speculate at the edge of the fence, watching the Legion soldiers with cautious eyes. "Think they'll keep us in here for long?" Dana asked him, but she wasn't met with an answer. "Think maybe...there's another place they have take us to first? Some sort of screening?" Don moved to the opposite side of the cage, approaching the eastern side as the rays of the sun caused him to squint and shield his eyes. Dana turned her head to look east, spotting the collection of water that met at the edge of the camp and it's docks. "Is that a lake?" She asked with little wonder, Don rested his hand for a moment against the fence. "Colorado River." He uttered plainly. Dana could tell that something was getting to Don, his pacing between the two sides of fencing was a strong enough giveaway. "You know. I heard about what happens to people east of the river, men and women becoming addicts before they get put into slavery." Dana's words gradually caught a better grip of Don's attention, "Did you ever go east? For a bounty?" Don rustled the fence lightly with his hand, "Stop Dana." He said quietly as he re-framed from acknowledging her. "Stop?" She replied calmly. "Stop asking me things." Dana smiled softly as she lowered her face, doing what she could to hide it from him before spotting the old man who seemed to have passed out from the hits he took. "I only just noticed it until now was all. You were the one asking me things." Don scoffed lightly as he pulled his hand away from the fence, before turning to lean his back into it. "Yeah, fair enough." Dana sat up to straighten her spine as it gave her little comfort, "I know your not going to bullshit me, Don. I don't want to know what happens here. Just want to hear you say something." Dana said softly as she genuinely attempted to reach him with her words. "Then you know that it ain't gonna be good. So what more is there to discuss?" He told her in a gruffed voice, rubbing his neck as the last of the dirt had finally left his skin. "You ever seen real slaves before Dana?" He asked her with the expectation of not having it unanswered, to which his foresight had proved him right. "Yeah. You don't need to see any to know, what's east of the Colorado...across the dam. Shit that you don't want to see."

Dana silently sighed under her breathe. "Seen a few things since I've been up here." Don brushed the back of his hand against his nose a little before speaking, "Sure. Go a few rounds with raiders and muties, it's not the worst of the world I'm afraid Dana. Least there's a chance you'll get a quick death from either one." Dana thought on everything that was being said to her, keeping herself fixated on the topic itself. "I never said it was gonna be easy Don, not once." She said tenderly, "Really? Just what exactly was you expecting to begin with? Never should have got myself suckered in." Don spoke bitterly, glancing at the old man as he rested in pain. "Oh sure. As if you would have done differently Don, seems to me that either way we were gonna end up in this place. Whether the Terminator came along or not. And what do you mean suckered in? Nobody asked you to help anyone." Dana witted as she grew slightly eager to engage harder in the conversation. "Nah but I didn't see you doing anything differently either." Don replied as he became a little aggravated by their talk. "What's this really about Don? Huh? Your upset because we got put right back into this mess or because you wanted to see the mission through to the end? I'm not an idiot Don, I could see how much it mattered you. It doesn't take a genius to know that life holds little value in the wasteland, but getting to put it towards something meaningful is a chance that I'm guessing don't come around often."

Don chuckled with displeasure, "Yeah, well. You got me there Dana, maybe for once I decided to give a damn about more than caps and booze. Just once. And look where that got me? You know it's not even the fact that it happened and in the end all I got was being tossed into this place that pisses me off Dana." Dana rolled her eyes with disbelief, "Sure. Because gun toting drunks are always at ease when they get stuck between bars aren't they? So tell me, what else could it be that pisses you off about our current situation?" She argued in a firm manner. "It's the one person in this damn cage who couldn't have had it any better than the rest." Don ill tempered said, causing a pause between the two of them. "You want to tell me something I don't know?" She replied as she clenched her jaw a little, as Don grin stepped from the fence a step or two. "Oh I'd love to Dana, believe me." He replied as he strolled by her again, "Well jeez I'm not goin any damn where now am I?" She spat at him as it became clear that emotion was begin to spill from her. Don sat knelt down in front of her, his strict focus directly engaged at Dana. "You really want me to lay it all out then? I'm disappointed Dana. Smart girl like you, never figured I'd cross paths with a vault dweller ever again and I was almost right too. Except this time I came across a damn runaway, one who after a bit of time tells me that things weren't so bad for her." Don venously said causing Dana to breathe heavier with furious intent. "Yeah?" She sarcastically remarked, her anger not seeping away in her eyes. "I know you didn't want to stick around for long once we got out of Nipton, and you know what I don't blame you. But just remember something Dana, I was born up here while you were down there your vault. You see for me, it ain't about what's been lost. It's about what I didn't start off with. You had privilege Dana. You got to sleep safely in a bed, with parents and a home to keep the wasteland out. Then you turn twenty and you think you know what the big bad world is like from your vault, and decide to stage a little runaway."

Dana's anger had climbed to a dangerous level, her teeth pressing against each other heavily with force. "Oh Don, your vision just gets more and more narrow when your not looking through your damn scope. I know the difference between losing something and not getting what you want. Tell me something, you ever doubt yourself Don? Hmm? Ever doubt your own opinion?" She verbally retaliated, "Not once." Don meekly replied, as if he had no care as what to say anymore. "Good! Because your in for a treat." She boldly uttered with annoyance, "Well take a damn shot then Dana, might as well since daddy isn't here to spank ya." He replied a taunting voice, causing Dana to flood with emotion. "I never ran away you stupid son of a bitch!" She screamed loudly as her voice rang across the camp, followed by an eerie silence that lasted a short moment. Don felt himself growing sick into his stomach, a massive dose of guilt plunged into his core as he broke away from her. Feeling beaten, and tired of what they had seen as the two of them became distant whilst the small kept going like an unending cog in a machine.


	11. Chapter 11: No Fate

Almost an hour passed before darkness fell upon the Mojave, as a rare glimmering moon took reign on the night sky. The torches of the Legion base sprouted across the area, like a hastily gathered set of candles shining in the blackened desert. The cage had remained silent and motionless as the quiet strokes of the Colorado river could be heard a lot clearer, now that things seemed to have become still. Don and Dana had not spoken within the time that had passed, their presence nonexistent to either one of them let alone the Legion soldiers. The old man coughed with a wrecked voice, his eyelids twitching as he sat himself up under a pain filled groan. He looked at the two of them, watching them for a time as he began to see the tension growing like a root. The blood from his nose had dried against his lips and face, but the pain was merely dulled since his nose had been broken. "Hey..." He said in a croaky tone, but he was ignored. "Youngster. I'm talking to ya." Don took a deep breathe before he dragged it out through his nose, turning his head as his eyes darted into the old mans'. "Don't suppose you can forgive an old man can you?" He asked calmly with a tiny smile, but Don was obviously in too ill a mood to take any consideration into it and turned his head away from him. The Old man sighed with a small laugh, "Fair enough. Just for the record, they don't actually look when a fight breaks out in the cage. It's when everyone is calm that get's them cautious."

Don scoffed quietly, catching a glimpse of Dana in the side of his view. "So that was what? An exchange. Doesn't seem to be any use right now." He said plainly, a lack of care developing as he spoke. But the Old man could see through his mask, hissing a little as he tried to move his hand. "Trust me, youngster. That thing could be your way out, depending on how you plan to hold it." Dana glanced up at him, hurt lingering within her eyes. "So how come your not out?" She asked with little concern. The Old man blinked as he tried to sniff through his smashed nose, "Never had much reason. I kind of got used to being in prisons, or correctional facilities as those NCR shits call it. But I take one look at you, and I know neither one is gonna let them take you willingly." The Old man had said, but they both took their point of their interest else where. "Who was that other guy? Big strong looking one?" Don snapped his view back to him, his eyes widened with surprise. "You saw him? Where?" He asked in subtly demanding way, a sly smirk growing on the Old man's lips. "Ah, knew something was going on. Should have seen those fools dragging his heavy ass down here, figured he was dead." Dana sat up as she became greatly concerned with what he knew, but Don was not going to take the light approach. He moved quickly toward him, grabbing onto the Old man's shirt as he gripped it tightly almost tearing it off. "Where did they take him?" Don spat quietly between his teeth, staring into the Old man's bittered eyes. "Wish I could say kiddo, really. But I don't see what good it's gonna do ya?" He replied with sleazy tone, causing an angered reflex from Don as he grabbed his broken nose with his hand. "I'll snap every limp off your wrinkly body if you don't tell me." Don threatened as he squeezed the Old Man's nose, causing him to wince and squeal under it. Dana glared out towards the center of camp, noticing a few Legion soldiers were heading towards them. "He...ah! He's next to the quartermaster's tent, but-" Don squeezed even harder, cutting off his words momentarily. "Don, they're coming this way." Dana whispered as she leaned forward, realizing from the different apparel the soldiers wore could mean they were of a higher position than those they had met so far. Don spotted them shortly afterwards, letting go of the Old man's nose as he backed away from him whilst the Legion officers stepped in front of the gate. Dana gulped quietly as she had noticed that all four of the soldiers were fixated on her, rattling the key between the lock until it had at last shifted to allow them access. Don could see what the Legion officers were about to do, their reputation vastly proceeded. The two of them met eyes for a split second, acknowledging that a terrible fate was awaiting Dana but it was not enough to keep Don compelled. He suddenly stepped forward swinging his fist at the first officer who go close, which in turn caused them to attack him. The small scuffle had caused them to with strain both Don and Dana, but the Old man had leaped into join the struggle. Nearby Legion soldiers spotted the activity inside the cage, watching as Don and Dana were both thrown to the ground as where the Old man had stolen a handgun from an officer.

A bellowed laughed drummed from his gut as he fired a couple of rounds into one of the officers, striking him dead before his body hit the dust. A wide opened smile was forged on the Old man's face, noticed only for a moment by Don until several gun shots rang out close by. Dana yelled for a second upon hearing it, before the thudding sound of the Old man's body cued the end of the struggle. Don met eyes with him as he laid there bleeding, unable to move as Dana was dragged away from the cage along with the former Legion officer. The gate slammed shut before being locked into place, as Don hurried toward it as if he were being pulled by Dana's grunts and tethered yells. Watching for only a short duration, Don was itching to tear down the chain link between his fingers if it would mean getting to her. But as the yells faded away with her, he was drawn to the weakened breathes of the Old man who was quickly on his way to his death. Blood was flowing from the entry points of his frail body, coating the small space of sand that he occupied. Don gently knelt down next to him, helping him move onto his back so as to be at his side. "I...waited a long time, to do that." The Old man weakly spoke, but Don was hollow in his expression as if he were cynical in nature. "Do what? Do what you son of a bitch?" He replied in a tempered voice, but the Old man smiled with blood on his teeth as he revealed a bobby pin in his finger tips. "Tell me you know...how to use this." Don grinned slightly as he carefully took it from him, concealing it with his own hand. Despite their initial meeting, Don had begun to take a quick change of impression of the Old man.

"Y-Youngster?" The Old man battled to say, causing Don to lean down close enough to hear him as a tear began to well up between his wrinkled eyelids. "Burn every single one...that you find." Don felt a governing sense of motivation spring to life, that familiar feeling he had felt since the Bunker. Don nodded with a genuine notion of respect, causing the Old man to grin before his breathes weakened one after another. His eyes seemed to glued to the night sky, watching with awe and calm as if he had not seen it before. Don sat still a short while, long enough to realize that the staring look on the Old man's face could mean that he had fallen to his wounds. Don then gently ran his finger tips over the Old man's eyes, closing them so that he appeared to have died in a peaceful manner. Dana however was fighting against the two officers who were dragging her through the southern end of the camp, heading towards a small hut that was crudely restored to manageable condition. Dana's arms were growing tired as she desperately tried to move them between the officer's hands, but they were too much for her to break from physically. A trail of dusted footprints were all she could recognize as they moved her, her mind flooding with panic and terrorizing thoughts of what laid ahead. The door was swiftly opened before she was seemingly thrown into the hut, scuffling her body along the dirtied floor as the odor of musk and mud invaded her nostrils. A lantern glimmered thinly in the corner of the room, drawing barely any light within the hut. A lone tall officer stepped inside, closing the door behind whilst the other remained outside. "To the victor's go the spoils." He uttered smugly as he approached her, but Dana swung her fist across his face causing him to halt as soon it had struck. The tall officer chuckled with wicked laughter, turning his head down a little as he looked into her eyes. But Dana wasn't letting up so easily, as she threw another at him but this time it had hit him square against his throat causing his vocal cords to cease up. The Officer's eyes shot open as he choked, allowing Dana to advance her attack as she kicked him strongly in the gut. She then made a quick dash towards the door, but the officer extended his arm out to catch her leg which in turn made her fall to the floor. She then grunted and struggled to squirm out of his hand, as the officer had grown madly furious with her as he violently dragged her back. "Don! DON!" She yelled loudly as her nails clawed along the wooden floor, desperately trying to get free from the hut. Her hair was suddenly grabbed by a sturdy hand, as it seemingly pulled her up from the floor and back onto a table. The Officer then punched her ribcage with a vicious fist, knocking the wind from her lung with a painful effect. A few more punches was delivered to her ribs and guts, causing a definite fracture as well lung constriction. Dana could barely capture any more breathes, her arms falling to her sides as the officer pressed her tightly against the table top.

"Your a feisty bitch, I'll give you that." He spat with heavy breathes, before his hands tore apart the buttons on her vault suit, revealing her bra and semi nude torso. His eyes scanned along her features hungrily, knowing exactly what he would do with her before anyone else would come barging in for their turn. Dana weakly protested, but her words were not enough to be acknowledged by her abuser as she then began to feel disgusted by him. His mouth trailed along her neck and chest with a sinfully driven intent, his hands pinning her arms down against the table. Dana could put up but a glimmer of the resistance she once had, her lack of steady breathes making her feel as if she were suffocating with the combination of blows and body weight her chest had received. As her violation was about to begin, a jet of blood shot from the Officer's throat as it trickled down against Dana's face. The cutting sound of blade against flesh was quietly heard, but the recognition of who was administering it could not have been more welcomed. Don gritted his teeth harshly as he pulled the officer's body away from her, pushing the blade across his throat as blood splashed against the floorboards like an overflowing sink until he was certain of his kill. Don dropped the body onto the floor, as he stepped forward to tend to Dana whom had seemingly broken into tears upon seeing him. The two of them embraced each other, panting with the relieving thought that they were both fine. Don felt warm and safe to her, hurriedly pulling herself out of her storm of frightening thoughts. "It's okay, I got you." Don whispered in a comforting tone, pulling himself away from her a little, "Come on. We gotta get out of this place, all three of us." Dana inhaled a single breathe, expanding her hurt ribs but the pain was not noticed.

The two of them seemed to act out of instinct, as together they searched the officer and the hut for any weapons and equipment as they had done before but there was none to be found. It wouldn't be long until the base would become aware that something was wrong, as the two of them quietly opened the door to see the trail into the camp was unguarded. "We need to find the big guy, stay low." Don whisper with wide eyes, shifting them across the area as he began to move slowly with a low posture. Dana had spotted the second officer laying dead next to the steps, spitting on his lifeless body with hating revolt. Don then took her hand tightly with his own, leading her onward from the hut as Dana's' concerns matched the same as his own. Don slowed down until he reached the bend at the base corner of the hill next to them, peering his head with care to inspect what was ahead.

Faint voices and light coughing was heard coming from the field of red tents, amassed as if they were a few lines of crops that loomed as the lairs of the legion soldiers. It was obvious that they were not going to maneuver as easily through the camp as they had done the night before, not with several soldiers pacing across various spaces between the tents. Don took in a deep breathe, keeping a steady grip of the knife in his hand as they moved in the dimly lit trail on the southern end of the tent collections. Glimpses and momentarily images of sleeping Legion soldiers were caught in the corner of their eyes as they moved, that unsettling paranoia that if a single one were to spot them then the whole camp would descend on them both. Don's heart skipped in his chest, suddenly stopping himself as he spotted a restless Legion soldier climb out of his tent a few dozen yards ahead. Dana silently gasped, before Don pulled her behind the cover of a nearby tent causing her to gently against a wooden crate. The yawns of the tired soldier churned quietly despite being out of his field of view, Don steady his breathing as he kept the knife firmly in his had in case he were to venture too close him. Dana peaked her head above the crate, seeing a larger red tent with the door flaps opened. She blinked a single time before she squinted her eyes to clear her vision, spotting a laying figure that she recognized a split second later. It was the Terminator, his body vanishing from her perception as the Legion soldier inside had closed it before leaving it be. Dana gently tugged onto Don's shoulder, causing him to turn around as she then pointed with her finger at the larger tent. "He's in there." Dana whispered, almost mouthing the words as opposed to saying them. Hope stirred inside her chest as she couldn't help but keep her eyes on it, Don slithered across the sand to get closer to the crate she was hiding behind.

"Okay, okay." He quietly said as he squeezed his hands into a pair of fists, trying firmly to keep himself together as he developed his plan of escape. "We can't risk taking these guys head on, not even with the big guy backing us up. I need you to get him back on his feet, then meet me at the headquarters next to the cage." Don instructed as he softly rested his hand on her shoulder, but Dana was only made confused by his suggestions. "What? Why?" She responded with. "They're bound to have a radio transmitter in there that we need to use, I know some rangers that still operate in the local area. If we get in trouble in here then we'll need their help." Don said with a quiet but stern tone, making Dana only worry intensify. "How do you know that they'll even help? There had to be more than a hundred of these guys right here." She protested to him, squeezing her hand on his shirt so as to not let him go. "It's the only chance we'll ever have, you have to trust me Dana. You can pull this off, I know you can." Don's drive shined through his words, furthering the hope that rested in Dana's stomach as it allowed her to gently let go of his shirt before he went back the way he came. Dana watched only for a second before he was gone, turning her attention momentarily on her herself as she realized she was alone for now. But it did not kill away the fear that lingered, setting her eyes back onto the tent before took a couple of carefully placed steps which had brought her to the edge of center path. Her hair rested at the edges of her face, turning left and right to observe the tent rows for a short duration. So far she had not spotted anyone moving along or across it, yet she was helpless to feel that her exposure was noticed by someone. She leaned forward a little, but grew hesitant to take the risk of running across the pathway. Dana's mind was pouring with fear, her instincts burning out stress and mental fatigue causing her breathing to grow heavy. But she swallowed it down, taking a deep breathe before fixing her eyes onto the large tent as she leaped away from the edge of the crate and moved quickly across the main path.

The drumming her heart beat like that of a waring tribe, her arms swinging sharply as she moved as fast she could. The short span of time had moved slowly yet swiftly, before she realized she had made it across. Dana ducked down before turning back, glancing around almost panicking before she had concluded that no one had noticed her. The rush of her risky actions was coursing strongly through her veins, alerting and waking every nerve in her body. She exhaled one heavy time before making her way into the tent, carefully raising up the tent flap to step inside. The large tent was well lit, set up clearly for surgical and medical purposes as Dana took a second to take in what she saw before stepping toward an operating table. Laying ahead of her was the T-800, his body completely still with his eyes open as if he were blankly staring into the ceiling. It disturbed Dana to see him that way, but the knowledge that was he not a man but a machine brought some clarity to that puzzle. Dana then recollected herself before looking around the tent, scrambling without any sturdy understanding of the Terminator's robotic anatomy in her objective of reviving him. Don however had managed to reach the east end of the tent formation, replicating Dana's actions in a similar manner before successfully arriving at the Cottonwood cove HQ.


	12. Chapter 12: Resurrection and Assertion

Chapter 12: Resurrection and Assertion  
The camp had fallen into a mystic calmness, an odd quiet bestowing itself across the every corner and at the edge of every path. But the peaceful night was not so much a blessing to a few, or rather much a pleasure to take at the present time. Don was already halfway through the ground floor of the HQ building, his presence still not known to anyone at the base. On a nearby desk there was a 10mm submachine laying on it's side, to which Don took it with hidden gratitude before checking it's functionality was still intact. A voice had emitted from a nearby radio device, resting atop a desk with a chair. Don's conviction had paid off, smiling a little as he quickly headed over to sit down at the desk before proceeding onward with his plan. He was able to adjust the frequency to another of his choosing, hastily setting it up to broadcast himself to a different receiver. Once he had made the correct changes, he licked his lips and cleared his throat before speaking. "Attention any Rangers or NCR personnel in range of the Cottonwood Cove area, this is Don Grady requesting assistance. I repeat I am requesting urgent assistance from any personnel nearby, I have two others who have been capture Legion troops and are being held at the Cottonwood Cove base. We have managed to escape but are trapped within the camp, please provide us with any assistance possible. Over and out." Don spoke with a forced calm voice, making his projection as clear as possible to any listeners. Radio static droned out from the speaker, waiting a short moment to see if anyone would respond.

Dana meanwhile had inspected the majority of the tent, her search resulting so far in nothing except medical equipment and a handful of stimpaks. Her head rushed with disorientation, her face hugged by fingers as she paced a few steps around the motionless Terminator. Dana had found little good to conclude upon, assuming that the trusted cyborg was at last out of commission. But her eyes were drawn to the bullet wounds across his chest, spotting the chrome plating of the machine's skeletal structure as she wiped away the blood that lingered thinly across it. "Please. Tell me something..." Dana uttered quietly as she rested her hands on him, glancing one more around the room in the hopes of spotting something that she may had overlooked. To her luck, there was a cattle prod left unattended on a shelf next to the operating table to which Dana's eyes flared up. She gripped the handle of it carefully, momentarily eying with keen assurance that it was not quite the end of either herself or the Terminator. She pressed the top button on the device, causing it to extend before sparkling with electricity to which she chuckled soundlessly to herself. Looking down at the Terminator, her eyes darting across his torso as she tried to figure which entry point was be the best in her attempt to bring the machine back on-line. "Okay, all clear?" She said in a dry humored tone before pressing the tip of the prod into the machine's chest, pulsing a single burst of electricity into it's system. Dana was stumbled back a little, surprised by the shooting sparks that jumped from the baton in her hand. It didn't seem to have any effect, as he laid still and lifeless on the table. But Dana was not ready to give up, running her finger across another button to reintroduce another surge of electricity into the Terminator's endoskeleton.

But the noise from inside the large tent was beginning to draw attention, waking a sleeping Legion soldier who sat up slowly from his sleeping bag with tired eyes. Don had sat anxiously at the desk in the hope that someone would respond, but the front door of the HQ was suddenly opened in casual manner to which forced him to abandon the radio and press his back against the wall next to the door. Don had taken up the knife again, hoping to keep his next kill as a silent one as he moved into action against the Legion decanus that had entered the HQ. But the lack of space between Don and his target had proven too little of a use, as the soldier caught Don's hands before tilting his head away from the blade. Don was flooded with fear, the reality of his failure setting as quick as the struggle he was having between himself and the decanus. The two of them grunted as Don was able to lean and push him across the room, slamming his enemy against a set of filing cabinets before launching his knee into his stomach. The decanus barely groaned as he took the hit, using Don's momentum to swing his back against the cabinets. The impact was harsh against Don's back, but it was not enough to keep his will from dying down as he began to see how hard the Legion soldier was fighting to survive. The two of them growled with anger, as the decanus swung Don's hand against the cabinets in an attempt to break the knife from his grip which was as painful as it was effective. The makeshift blade flew across the table, landing on the floor beneath it which had left Don to rely on only his physical strength and cunning to fight the decanus. But his opponent was not backing down, delivering a couple of right hook's to his face that knocked his head against the cabinets with harsh effect. Don complained with husked groans before he began to take measures to defend himself, raising up his left arm which blocked the third punch. He then seemed to focus his pain against his attacker, moving his forehead quickly against the decanus which had knocked him back enough to give Don the attacking lead. Slipping his grip from the soldier's shoulders to a choke hold on his throat, as Don squeezed and pushed his grip against it to which the Legion soldier grabbed his wrists and pulled back with his own weight to aid him. The two of them twirled for a moment across the center of the room, before Don seemed to have been thrown across the radio desk which had caused his body smash against the radio. He grunted with agony as soon as he had landed against the desktop, but his grip on the Legion soldier had not weakened. In response, the decanus took out his machete to move it down in a stabbing motion against Don but his reflexes and instincts had managed to prevent it. His hand locked against the decanus' hand, shaking the blade above his chest as he put his strength into keeping the blade from piercing him.

Dana however was fighting her own struggle, the noise of the cattle prod had been heard repeatedly by now and by more than one person. Dana's heart raced with panic, drawing close to the end of her final try as she prepared to use it one last time. Aiming the tip at an opening almost dead center of the Terminator's chest, she pressed it down strongly against him and activated an electrical surge into it's body but this time it had cause his entire anatomy to jolt for but a fraction of a second. The loud clamper of his body against the table was almost as loud as static hisses of the cattle prod, as one of the Legion soldier's peered his head from his tent to see where the source of the disturbance was. The Terminator twitched and jolted, his head turning unevenly side to side as his eyes remained locked in his stare. Dana panted a little, watching as the Terminator's movements became more robotic in their mannerisms which had given her a frightened impression. The T-800's systems began to boot up, his HUD showing the initiation process to which showed his current status as well as his perception of the room he was in. Slowly, he sat from the table moving and adjusting his hands as he did before he turned his head to spot Dana who appeared to be in a horrid frame of mind. "Do you recognize me?" She uttered with heavy uncertainty, "Affirmative." The T-800 replied. "My systems were shut down by the EMP blast, however I am restored to thirty percent power level."

"What's going on in there?" The Legion soldier yelled as she moved towards the tent, catching Dana's immediate attention. "Listen, we have get out of here. Follow me okay? Don's got a plan." She quietly spoke with quickened projection, hunching a little with her upper body as the Terminator climbed from the table and followed her as she moved towards the rear of the tent. Don in the meantime was failing to keep up the blade of the machete away from him, as with every passing second his strength was weakening to allow the tip to get ever closer to his chest. Desperation was settling in, his mind frazzling with unclear direction as sweat was running down his forehead and neck. Don could almost admit that his doom was right before him, his life coming to it's inevitable end which he would have to accept. But pure and primal instinct seemed to spring out of the deepest region of his being, as he pulled up his knee to strike against the decanus' rib which had forced the machete to move up and away from him but not before the blade had cut across his face. Don yelled loudly upon feeling the edge cut cleanly up his face, drawing a red line up along his cheek and left eye brow. But the decanus had now lost angle of his blade, allowing Don to send his fist into the soldier's face before up to grab his arm into a submissive hold. The fight was beginning to even out, despite only one of them wielding a weapon but it was not appearing to end just yet. Despite the leverage he had now gained, the decanus was able to pull himself and Don away from the table as they were again locked in their. Don was now the one disarming the other, angling his opponent's arm into his right knee which had successfully broken his grip of the machete.

By the time the machete had dropped to the floor, the soldier strike against Don's stomach with his boot to escape from his hold and to regain his dominance in the fight. The two of them then seemed to face each other more squarely, with the decanus taking an aggressive stance against Don's defensive and agility posture. Slipping around his opponents punches, Don returned his own in successful coordination of eye and hand maneuvering. Each punch he landed was one more step further into the room, as every impact inflicted a good dose of pain against the decanus' body. Blood and bruises began to demonstrate clearly on each other's face, their viciously driven will's to best the other was clearly evidenced. Don felt in the intense wave of adrenaline that his victory over the Legion soldier was getting closer, but his opponent's tactic were ever changing. Just as Don was beginning to follow up his series of left jabs with a hook, the decanus ducked and delved into Don's stomach and with all his strength he threw him over his shoulders to effectively body slam into the ground. His breathe was shot from his lungs the moment his back struck against the floor, so much to the point where he could not make a noise from the pain it had brought with it. Don was overwhelmed with exhaustion and physical agony, struggling weakly to catch his breathe. His head felt heavy and beaten as it rested against the floor, his eyes squeezed closed before opening to see the decanus had climbed atop of him. Don felt the tight grip of his attacker once more, this time feeling it almost like a vice locked around his throat. Pressure built inside his head as oxygen and blood circulation was being trapped between the decanus' hands, sapping away the strength and life from his body. Don's vision was growing clouded, the lack of air taking it's toll upon him as his arms could barely moved with the little energy he had, his instinct to preserve his own life kicking in again. To his luck, his finger tips touched along the edge of the makeshift knife to which he quickly flickered and moved the handle into his palm. Don met eyes with the decanus one more time, before driving the blade into his side which was certain to have cut into the left kidney. The soldier's mouth dropped under a weakened gasp, eyes lighting up with the shocking realization of his wound. Don could almost roar, violently pulling away the blade before sending it into his neck causing a gurgling cry to slip from the decanus' lips. Blood trickled and poured from the soldier's mouth and wounds, but Don had little care for the gore not even as his enemy's body shifted forward and atop of his face. Don began to feel his fuel of violent acts dissipate with each new breathe he could get, slowly pushing off the corpse of the former decanus as he continued to rest against the floor. The throbbing inside his head was the combined effects of the pain that was inflicted onto his body, and the heavy pulses of his heart as it pumped to a machine gun beat so loud that he didn't even hear who had entered the HQ.

Don's chest rose and fell as he tilted his head up, his vision relined until he spotted two figures approaching him. He didn't move with much regard for his own sake, feeling that his fight with the soldier had taken too much out of him. But it was Dana who had approached him first, her soft hands touching his sore and blooded face causing a small wince to slip from his mouth. "Don, are you okay?" She fearfully asked him, examining him quickly for any other wounds as she helped him get up onto his feet. "I'm alright. I'll have to lick these later..." He spoke as he repeatedly blinked before noticing that the T-800 was standing in front of him. "Ha, thought you was gone big guy." He uttered whilst exhaling with a smile, joyful to see that he was reunited with the two of them but his newly found comfort was short lived as Dana picked up the remains of the radio. "Don. Tell me this didn't happen." she spoke with a defeated sound of voice, "Oh god no, the damn thing is busted?" He spat with sorrow, watching with bitter sadness as Dana dropped the remains onto the floor. "We're screwed aren't we." The T-800 turned his head as he detected numerous voices from outside the building, "No, I managed to send out a transmission. I don't know if anyone received it, son of a bitch came in before I could get an answer." Don replied as he rested himself against the table, gulping slightly as he wiped off the blood from his face. The T-800 moved across the room in a calculated stride, ripping open the doors to a gun cabinet to reveal a selection of weapons inside. Don and Dana both turned their heads to observe him, watching him with curious eyes before the Terminator equipped himself with a Gatling laser as he armed it with an experts touch. Dana and Don felt a keen encourage to do the same, moving together to inspect the remaining weapons they would surely find. A loud whistle ran across the camp, undoubtedly a sign that someone had discovered their prisoners were moving among them somewhere.

Now they had finally realized that sneaking out was no longer an option, as they armed themselves to their particular taste for firearms. The T-800 began to march towards a set of stairs that would surely lead him back outside, "Where you going?"Don yelled as he loaded up ammo into a 25mm grenade APW, clicking it ready to fire. "The floor above will provide an effective position to fire from, if you plan to advance out of here." The T-800 spoke, almost remarking to him in a cocky manner. Don was genuinely surprised, taking a mental note of what he had just noticed from the machine. "Alright, do your thing." Dana uttered with an assuring grin, investing her hopes onto the shoulders of the Terminator without a doubt in mind as he continued onward. Don approached Dana with only a couple of steps, offering her a Laser RCW which she took from him without a moment's pause. Don grinned a little as he looked at her, "You ready?" He kindly asked her, to which she calmly nodded before arming the gun in her hands. "Wait until the big guy get's a head start, then we'll make our move." Don said with utmost confidence, "We're not gonna split up again are we?" She asked him with only a subtle sound of worry, "No Dana, we're gonna fight our way through every last one of them. Then we're getting out of here like I said."


	13. Chapter 13: Storming the Wire

Chapter 13: Storming the wire.

The soldiers of the camp began to move in misguided motions from their tents, most of them readjusting or outright putting their uniforms back onto their bodies. The absence of their prisoners was news that had spread swiftly among them, the perimeters and guard posts were all initiating a formal lock down. Things were moving quickly that no one had been able to notice that a lone figure had made his way up onto the first story roofing, heavy weapon armed and pointing into the camp. Dana and Don waited with anxious hearts, their time in captivity had taxed their patience and thus making them more willing to fight in harsher ways than they had done before. A momentary whirl of noise churned from within the barrels of the weapon before the Terminator's Gatling Laser fired a barrage of rounds against the Legion soldiers, ripping through dozens of bodies and light cover as the camp was quickly thrown into chaos. Troops ducked and fled to the nearest form of protection that they could find, as the Terminator never let his finger off the trigger to which a consistent collection lasers flew quickly across any exposed targets that it could find. Confusion came to them as easily as the rounds that the T-800 was throwing at them, dozens of dead soldiers littered the soil of the base before they could even get into the appropriate firing positions needed to defend the area. A mad minute of heavy weapons fire had blasted out from the eastern side of the base, painting the west with a picture of blood and destruction as several boxes of stored ammunition had created makeshift explosions that killed anyone near them.

But the Legion troops were still high in number, as the gathering bodies of crimson armor began to take aim at the HQ building before quickly exchanging rifle and automatic gunfire with the Terminator. Bullet's broke through the walls of the building, ricocheting against the tougher surfaces of the rooms. Don then hurriedly pulled open the entrance door of the HQ, stepping outside into the war-zone with Dana following behind him. The cluster of projectile grenades were shot from the barrel of his weapon, as Don was targeting the heavier protected regions to which drove more men into the exposed spots with each explosion made by it. The base was plunged quickly into disarray, the less experienced soldiers had scurried into the line of fire as they were made easy targets to the laser fire from both Dana and the Terminator. It seemed as if the trio had brought with them a storm of furious proportions, as they together they gunned down and blew apart the Legion troops with their tents and small storage units. In the heat of the fighting, Dana and Don had seemingly become immune to the death cries of their enemy and focused entirely on striking as many targets as they could. But the hissing and snapping noises of passing bullets were keen reminders of the danger they were in, both throwing themselves behind overturned tables and boxes to keep safe from the incoming rounds. Whilst it was so that the main attention of their shots were on that of the roof shooter, however the trio's progress was not much to be marveled by in terms of gaining ground. Don and Dana had both reached the eastern sides of the burning tents, peering around the edges of fire and smoke clouds as they fired at any targets of opportunity. With the drastic change of gunfire from the east, the few remaining Legion officers began barking out their orders as they rallied together the one hundred and twenty so men they had left before advancing east. Even with the bombarding noise of the battle, Don was able to hear the officers barking out their commands as he reloaded his Grenade launcher with the few rounds it had left. Matters were made worse as the Terminator had ran dry with the Gatling Laser, to which he casted his aside to arm himself with a pair of 12.5mm SMG's before jumping from the roof and onto the ground. Dana kept her eyes forward, the gun sights of her weapon pointed at the only direction that her captors would come from as the shield of smoke was brushed apart by a strong wind.

A wave of ballistic gunfire violently rang out like a wall of bullets that tore through the eastern section of the camp, the sudden return of fire had submitted Don and Dana into the ground as they covered themselves as best as possible. The T-800 was grazed lightly by the shots that had hit him, as he systematically lined up his own before striking down a few soldiers with every step he made. It wasn't long before the Legion troops realized that something was off, their men falling by the lone shooter as he marched dead center across the camp. Seeing the T-800 move and fight in such an impossible method created both the disbelief and awe needed to get his companions back into the fight as Don fired the remainder of his grenades against the western defensive line. The fireballs made by the explosive ordnance had thrown body parts and masses of soil into the air, grinding up the troops that were still fighting in such stubborn style. But just as the trio began to make progress deeper into the base, the few officers had issued yet another set of orders causing their guns to thin down their shots and adapt to a new tactic. The Terminator had spotted the change they had made, as ten or so of their men rested down their weapons and began tossing fragmentation grenades towards the east. "Get down." The T-800 yelled calmly, snapping his companions track of thought towards the incoming explosives that were flying towards them. The three of them moved themselves in a scattered motion, ducking and bracing against cover before a inconsistent pattern of explosions erupted all around them. The ringing in their eyes was made worse by the shocking rumbles made by the detonating ordnance, as one grenade had landed close to the Terminator. Dana witnessed as the blast had taken away most of the cover he was behind, before sending a piece of shrapnel to become embedded into his right eye. She panted slowly as she laid there, made traumatized by the site of seeing the machine take such damage to his body only to be made worse by the zero pain that was on his face. With another yell, the Legion troops returned back to their former battle tactic as they hosed down their prisoners with heavy firepower to essentially pin them behind cover.

But just as the favor of battle was growing poor for the trio, they were met with one more surprise that the Mojave had kept in store for them as Don spotted the ten or so muzzle flashes coming from the northern cliff side that overlooked the base. It was not the additional shooters that had caught him off guard, but the fact that he was not receiving as much fire suppression against his position. A few moments passed before all of them in Cottonwood Cove had recognized that a new group had come along for the action, or more purposely to wipe out the seventy odd Legion soldiers that remained. Don moved quickly to rejoin Dana at her side, helping her get back onto her feet as she glanced up at the cliff side as they continued to target the Legion troops with deadly efficiency. "Are they trying to help us?" She yelled to Don over the racket of the battle, "No, they are helping us! Come on! let's finish these fuckers off!" Don yelled with newly found courage, as he picked up the assault rifle of a fallen soldier before reintroducing himself into the fight. The snipers on the cliff side had managed to keep the pressure of their long distance shots upon the Legion, churning out several dozen rounds against them before they taken out the remaining officers as it then began to take a devastating impact on their morale. The impeding doom of what was happening to them had become a bitter reality, as the trio was able to effectively gun down more and more of the Legion soldiers in a way that felt they had never experienced. Within a short time, the twenty or so of them that had survived so far were ultimately beyond holding the camp as they quickly fled away to the west in the hopes of escaping. But once the retreat had been seen, the sharpshooters withheld any further gunfire as they instead watched the Legion soldiers run head first into the ambush that was place there. And from with the darkness of the hill top, they were met with hundreds of automatic ballistic rounds that ripped through their bodies causing a violent ripple of movements and blood flow. From the hillsides and the rims of the cliffs, the former Legion outpost and base area had turned into a field of blooded bodies and raging fires as if hell had descended upon it with wrathful intent. The trio moved in a calmer pace towards the west, their guard not yet down as they would randomly pick off any surviving soldier that would make an attempt to either shoot or escape from them. Once they had safely arrived at the western edge of the camp, the trio came to a stop as the clusters of military dressed men came moving down the road on the hill and right towards them. "Are these guys trustworthy?" Dana asked in an cautious but openly honest manner, "Yeah, but keep your guns lowered. Don't want them getting jumpy around the Big Guy." Don replied as he rested the assault rifle against the ground before stepping forward a little, deeming himself as the leader of his group once again. Among the several squads that made their way towards them, there was one that appeared to be distinguishably out of place at least to the Don's perspective. The soldier moved straight towards him, his eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses and his helmet replaced with a red beret with an insignia on it. The blank and stone-like face was almost a perfect rival to the Terminator's, but as he approached them Don took one more step forwards. "Nice night for a walk, eh?" He uttered with dry intended humor, making no reaction of the soldier what so ever. "I see your need for trouble is still serving you well...Donnie." Don merely grinned at him but only slightly with regards to his comment, "Least I'm not the one waiting for permission to deal with it when it comes along."

A pause blew by as the NCR soldiers moved inward on the base, advancing towards the Colorado river as they began to secure the former Legion Camp. "Got to say this is something I didn't have you figured of being capable of, no offense." Boone spoke in a brooding tone, "Well I wasn't by myself, not this time." He replied, his posture hinting with a sense of humble gratitude as he turned to look at Dana who was not in her usual state of shock but rather calm and hardened in her stance among them. "You got lucky though, command had given me orders to track you down. Guess hearing your name on the radio was the link to finding you, Colonel Hsu has got an interest in speaking with you." Boone briefly explained as he signaled to a nearby soldier to contact someone through a hand held radio. Don sighed a little as where Dana frowned before arching forward a little, "About what exactly?" She subtly demanded in her request. "The Brotherhood seem to be pointing the finger at you for what happened at Helios One, not to mention the number of bodies we're still digging out from the ruins." Boone uttered as a slightly tempered touch was felt under his voice, "It's not me you need to track down , but I should thanks for doing it regardless. I can tell Hsu what happened at Helios one, but we got a major enough priority of our own as it is. I'm sure you've heard a few rumors going around the Mojave, but we need to get back on the road and I mean fast." Don spoke with almost begging approach, his eyes filled with a purposed plea. Yelling from the NCR troops rang out closely and distantly across the camp, as Boone kept his demeanor intact for a while. The trio stood in calm composure, their unity gave off a purposeful intent as if they were radiating their motives as clear as the sweat from their brows. "Alright. Stand by..." Boone uttered as he signaled for a nearby troop to begin issuing orders through a hand held radio before moving away from the hurdles of military activity inside the camp. But just as the trio was about to follow him, they were halted by the rumbling that seemed shake atop of the camp. Dana and Don both glanced at the rims of the landscape around them, uncertain of what was coming their way as it only grew louder and louder like the crescendo of a charging cavalry unit.

A rush of wind kicked off the dust from the north cliff as a pair of Vertibirds flew overhead of the former Legion outpost, gliding the air as they separated. Sheer fascination consumed Dana as she became breathless, the sight of the mechanized aircraft had confirmed but a few of the wonders she had of the wasteland. Don smirked with a reek of joy, knowing full well that a seat was reserved for him on one of the Vertibird's. One had seemed to circle around the camp with a low altitude whilst the other began to slowly lower itself as it retracted it's landing gear in a slow and mindful motion. The spinning blades atop of the aircraft generated a heavy weight of pressure and noise, blowing away the dust and dirt from the ground beneath it as it made a successful landing. The pilots signaled to Boone whom returned a military styled gesture, as the cargo bay of the Vertibird's rear began to open. The Terminator stood by unfazed by what was going on, as several soldiers marched out of the Vertibird in Power armor so as to assist with the NCR's duties and grant the trio the space they would need on board. "Let's go." Boone commanded loudly to combat the noise of the engines, as he led the three of them into the bay doors where they were met by the on board personnel. It only a small number of seconds before they were safely secured inside the Vertibird, watching together as the bay door closed itself back up before the pilots re-initiated their take off. Dana clutched her hands onto her seat the moment the aircraft was off the ground, that rooted fear of being stuck inside a flying vehicle to which her safety could be removed at any time. Don was able to grab a hold of her hand as he sat next to her, aiding her balance as she breathed uneasily with her body pressing against the interior of the Vertibird. "We'll be stabilized in a few moments people, so hold on." One of the pilots informed through an on board PA system, causing everyone to brace themselves against their seats as the Vertibird shifted forward once it had gained a high enough altitude. Dana kept her eyes shut as she held on, praying that they wouldn't meet their end within the confines of the aircraft. But after several seconds of flight time had gone, the aircraft began to feel stable under their feet which caused a few of the on board personnel to return to their duties.


	14. Chapter 14: Patch up

Chapter 14: Patch up

From the elevator perception that the Vertibird provided, the Mojave down below seemed to have become mystical as if an overdue peace had been bestowed upon it. Dana had moved around to inspect the view from the cockpit, watching the earth as they flew above it spotting a few of the settlements that laid below. Don hissed at the back of the cargo hold, as a medic was tending to the wounds he had received as he applied several stitches to his face. Dana could only look for a short time, turning away in the hopes of losing her sense of worry within the almost endless view she had of the wasteland. The Terminator in the meantime seemed to sit by himself, using a knife to remove the shrapnel pieces from his face as a few other NCR troops watched him with disturbed eyes. Whispers grew among them as they spectated, fearful of the man who seemed impervious to the bleeding let alone the pain. Don was shortly then granted a release from medic's medical treatment, his boots clamped lightly against the deck as he made his way towards the cockpit before he spotted the T-800 and his self administering surgery. "Damn. You really need to do that now?" He rhetorically remarked to him, but the machine did not take any notice of it. Peering closely, Don could see a deeply buried piece of metallic shrapnel that had pierced directly into the Terminator's right eye. "Jeez. Is that of any use to you now? If not, I might have to remove it for you Big Guy." He spoke with a disheartened tone, put off by the gored site of shrapnel fused in flesh. "It would remove the obstruction in front of my cyberntic optic, restoring it's usability to 100%" The T-800 spoke as he presented the knife to Don, whom had hesitated to accept it from him to which he gulped a little. His grip was tight and overly compressed within his hand, looking at the bloodied eye again as Don began to conjure up an invisible line around it for which to guide him for the removal. With a deep breathe, he gently placed the finger tips of his left hand on the Terminator's head before pressing the blade of his knife against his eye socket. The horrid sound flesh cutting was not so much the off putting factor, but the feel of the metal underneath it as it kept banging into his mind that the Terminator did still exist. Dana peered back to have her attention immediately snatched from her, spotting the movements of the knife against the Terminator's face.

"D-Don? What are you doing?" She gagged, stepping a little towards him as he operated on the T-800. "Shh, let me do this." He responded with a faint tone, as he cut around the rims of the socket of the eye as blood trickled from openings he had administered. Boone approached him from his side as he held a small bowl under the Terminator's chin, to which it shortly caught his eyeball under a squishing sound. Nobody on board could breathe. A horrifying fear of the Terminator had made a freezing impact on the minds of the on board personnel as every last one of them stared into the red glow of the cybornetic eye that had replaced it's right eye. Don took a moment to look at the removal area, glancing between it and the human eye that was sitting in the bottom of the bowl. He groaned with disgust as he met eyes with Boone, who also had somewhat of a sickened expression lurking on his skull. As if acting from pure principle, Dana snatched a pair of sunglasses from the sleeve of a nearby trooper before handing it to the Terminator. "Best keep that covered." She spoke weakly, as the glasses were shaking between her fingertips. Applying them to his face had allowed the eye removal to appear unnoticeable to anyone who had not seen it, giving a somewhat comforting illusion to everyone around him as they would try to forget what they had witnessed.

"Get back into your seats." Boone commanded in a cold manner, causing every person who was standing or roaming on board to take their seats and remain in them for the duration of the flight. Don exhaled with mixed emotions, leaning his head against the side of the aircraft as he released another drawn out breathe. He hadn't noticed that Dana had taken her place next to him, leaving him the first man to leave the aircraft should they be landing. "Just when you think he's out of surprises." Don chuckled upon hearing her words, waking him a little from his daydream of past horrors. "I kinda wanted to see what he'd look like under there but, least I know he wasn't lying." Dana uttered with tiring voice, "I don't think anything he's said so far has been bullshit, and believe me. That's the part that takes the most getting used to. Least for me." Don replied to which Dana gave a small nod in recognition, leaning back in a similar manner to him as they both sat quietly together as they became lost in their thoughts. Dana trailed her eyes across the faces of the NCR troops that were sat across from her, all of them seeming to be relatively calm now. "Hey Dana." Don said mildly as he caught her attention, "Look. It was messed up of me to say those things about you, Dana. Honestly. I was wrong to think that." Don spoke tenderly hinting with regret, but she gave a small grin as she shook her with absent worry. "It's okay, Don. I knew I'd have to say it eventually, and I didn't want to at that time." She replied with a kind understanding, "Yeah but, I didn't mean to be so damn harsh about it."

Dana quietly laughed. "Yes, you did mean to. But it's fine, just tells me that you cared enough to say it to me straight. Or, you thought we were gonna die. Either way, it was going to happen." Don smirked a little as he blinked with achknowledgment, demonstrating his understanding of her outlook. "I suppose this, well. It changes things." Don said quietly as he lowered his eyes a little, "Hope it doesn't change too much." she replied as she failed to keep smiling, dropping her eyeline also. Don was racing with thoughts of what he would say to her, scared to a degree that he was going to make worse to what could be easily seen as Dana's deepest scar. "It was the day before we got to Nipton, when it happened." She spoke calmly, as Don sat up a little to which he would listen with a respecting silence. "I was doing a clean up in the infirmary, routine stuff we'd always do in the morning before we'd open. It's around that time that the caravan traders would visit, so naturally the vault is open a few minutes before they get there in case they need to be somewhere else. Only this time, the raiders were there outside. Guess they must have known about us before hand. Anyway, I didn't find out what was happening until they sounded the alarm and by then the raiders were already inside. I remember just hearing all the noise of it as it happened, families just scrambling to get out any way they could. First time I ever heard that much gunfire.

I didn't like the thought of abandoning the vault though, it was home you know? I just couldn't do it. Instead, I went up the overseer's office but he was busy getting a few families out before he'd notice me. By then we could see the Raiders coming our way, so we made sure they wouldn't get the chance to catch up to the others. The whole time I was just thinking of what my dad would do, and I know he'd give his life to protect the vault. Must have been straight shooting at the doorway for about twenty or so minutes, kept the raiders held down so they couldn't get in. But that's when the Overseer lost his damn nerve, ran into the tunnel before he closed it shut behind him. He left me there to hold them off. Fuck, he left me for dead. I felt in that moment that it was the end, didn't have any ammo left to keep them away. They just charged straight in and knocked my ass to the floor, I thought I was dead the whole time I was out. Just blackness taking over, like I was in a void or something. Then I woke up a few hours later in a desert in the middle of nowhere, wishing I had just saved a bullet for myself. I never imagined myself thinking that before, all the while I was down in that vault. Guess I was lucky to not have dad there to see it happen." Don stared with hurt eyes as flickered his eyelids a couple of times, "So your dad wasn't killed in the raid?" He asked gently as he remained the listener to her story.

"No. No he didn't." She replied weakly as she was reliving her past right before her eyes, "Then, what happened to him?" A tear was rising from within the folds of Dana's eyelids as she patiently wiped her eye with the sleeve of her vault-suit. "He killed himself." The words were said with a pained voice, causing a lump to root within Don's throat. "A year ago, he got word about his brother. In some other chapter out east, something had happened to him. He never thought to tell me, instead he just...went crazy thinking about it. Couldn't take not knowing any more, so he turned a gun on himself and just never gave me any indication that he was gonna do it."

Don reached with his hand to hold her's with steady but gentle fingers, his brows pushing together slightly as he battled to keep himself from breaking. "I'm so sorry, Dana. I'm sorry for all of this." He spoke with a hurt heart, his breathing slowed to an almost complete stop as he grew sadder the more he thought of it. Dana struggled to inhale for a moment, a feeling of grief returned to the core of her chest as it expanded rapidly to push against the cage of her ribs. "I just, I just wish he had tried. You know? Tried to let me in, let me help him. Stubborn bastard." Don reached with his right arm to bring her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head onto his shoulder as she began to sob without any guilt or shame. "I'm sorry. Look, I don't think your in any shape to be thinking about this right now. We've had a rough couple of days, but I know that what happened to him had nothing to do with you. Okay?" Don comforted her as he rubbed his palm softly against her spine, letting her gain a better grasp of her breathes. "He had someone around to still give a damn, and that much can't be said about most people." Dana took several slow and deep breathes, nodding a little after the last one as she began to feel as if she had put down a burden of guilt right between her feet. "Whatever you it is you want to do about it, just tell me once this is over. But for now, we need to be getting back after that Prototype. So what do you say? Still want to see it through?" Don encouraged with a softly spoken manner, patting her shoulder a little as Dana grinned in agreement. Boone moved towards the cockpit as he listened to the clambering radio talk coming from the pilots, sparking an interest within Don as he took got up to investigate. The glowing lights of the strip casino's were seen with definitive clarity, but it was not that which Boone and the pilot's were staring at. Don took a glance through the window at his side as he spotted the Repcomm building below them, as well as a small number of Protectrons and Mister Handy's routinely moving into the structure. "Make sure to notify command of the activity, have a couple of squads investigate the area." Boone commanded, once his voice was audible enough among the radio transmissions from the cockpit. "Something seeming a little off, Boone?" Don inquired. "When isn't something seeming to be a little off these days? Buddy of yours is a clear sign of that." Boone witted as he looked at him, "Well never mind him for now, it's the other one you should be worried about. Thing took a 50 round to skull and walked it off, lost track of him after Helios was gone." Don replied as he folded his arms, "A lot of men died there, Don. Some of them young too, It's either incredibly stupid if it took out Helios One for no reason. Or it means serious business." Boone uttered before glancing ahead towards the lights of the strip, to which Don simply glared at him. "Your boys still wishing for a nuclear winter? 'cause that fucker will bring you one." Don said sternly as it slowly returned the thousand yard that Boone had possessed, until the two men were looking with dead eyes at one another. "We're 90 seconds out, get back in your seats and be ready for landing." One of the pilots instructed in a militarized tone, compelling with a grudging motive as the two men returned to their spots as their flight was coming to it's end.


	15. Chapter 15: The Facts

Chapter 15: The Facts

Despite the advantage of flight and the swift recovery made to their distance, the trio were still facing the mystery of the Prototype's location but it however had other priorities at hand. The T-2500 had left the Repconn building behind it's tracks, journeying onward with it's mission undisturbed by any of the locals that lingered near it. It seemed that the Prototype was a step closer to the success of his task, standing before the North Gate of the Strip which was guarded by a pair of Securitrons. Despite the noise of the thugs and folks bickering and violently interacting with each other, the Prototype obliviously ignored them as he approached the entrance into the Strip. The two robotic guards jolted as they both drew their computerized attentions towards the Terminator, "Halt, the Strip is currently off limits to citizens." They uttered in their mechanized voices, but the Prototype merely blinked at them. His advanced systems allowed him to easily scan them both to reveal a number of layers behind the engineerings that went into the Securitrons creation, as well as their circuitry and CPU systems. "1C 3C R34 M." The T-2500 commanded, utilizing the hidden link to overriding the machines ahead of him like a master's call to that of a servant or a slave. The Securitron guards obediently heeded to his instruction, allowing him to ventured forwards without interruption as he entered the North Gate and stepping into the renowned Strip of New Vegas.

If the human condition could apply to him, then the Prototype would be in awe of what was before him. The flickering of bright lights and flashing colors of the casino building was burning powerfully, their reach across the Mojave was built on potent foundations. The street was vibrant and bustling with activity, wealthy citizens and traveling folk clambering with laughter and booze induced talk whilst anxious NCR guards watched over the drunken behaviors of their troops around them. But it wasn't the nightlife or even the attractions of the Strip that had brought the Prototype here, as he moved onward along the street to make his way through the crowds. His body brushed and seemingly barged against the bodies of the people that would be within his path, least until he had gained enough ground to be standing outside one Casino that appeared grim and bleak amongst the others. Peering up, the Prototype read loudly of the building ahead. "Lucky 38." His eyes trailed along the body of the structure, dusted and messy from it's years of ill tendered treatment. The bombastic noise of music that blared from the speakers in the street were slightly dimmed by the noise of an approaching aircraft, drawing a number of eyes towards it as it hovered momentarily above a nearby base. The T-2500 glanced at it, watching as it descended down towards the earth until it had lost visual reach behind the walls of the Strip. The machine was constantly brought to curiosity over the discoveries he'd made since his arrival, but interest was overruled by a superior factor as his next few steps brought him to the doors of the casino.

Inside the Vertibird, things had become still as every person on board was clutching strongly to the safety of their seats whilst the aircraft completed it's landing. A final jolt of vibrations shook through the core of the cargo bay, before the engines began to slow and quieten under the steady control of the pilots. The relieving truth that they had made it back onto the ground was shared evenly among them, all rising from their seats together before the rear of the aircraft calmly lowered down to reveal the outside world again. The trio made their way outside of the Vertibird with anxious heads, stepping out onto the concrete ground as before and all around them were a large number of soldiers who were clearly stationed in that location. Dana began to feel timid and small within the confines of the base, all three of them exchanging looks at the various faces they could see. "Welcome to Camp McCarren." Boone spoke as he signaled to the three of them with his index finger, so as to follow him onward towards a terminal building. The Camp was mildly active given the time that they had arrived, but they continued to observe whatever detail they could find as they moved together which gave each of them their own impression of the base.

The inside of the Terminal building was of a much more solitude nature, a quiet calm looming with a glooming sense of atmosphere. But, their moment of peace was cut to an end as several troops followed behind the trio as Boone turned around to look Don face to face again. "I can't risk having any firearms brought in with you." He bluntly spoke as the NCR soldiers approached the three of them, patting their bodies down with their hands in their search for any hidden weapons. In the time it took for the frisking to take place, Dana and Don both took keen looks at the interior layout of the building. Their tired eyes locking for a brief time at the two pre-war planes that were hung above from the ceiling, before they were guided towards an office to their left. However marvelled they were at the somewhat restoration of the base, Don wasn't able to keep himself free from the thought that whatever would be coming their way was completely out of his hands.

In the office were a couple more armed NCR guards, posing against two opposing walls as a decorated Colonel sat at a desk with papers betweens his hands. Boone gave a respectful salute as his troops stood at attention once they had entered the room, "Colonel Hsu, I've brought Don Grady to command as you ordered sir." He spoke with a soldier's stance, before Colonel Hsu raised his head to see them. "Thank you, Boone." He replied as he folded away his papers before taking out a brown folder from across his desk, while Don was urged forward by an NCR soldier. Dana stood uneasily next the T-800, both of them watching as Don idly stood at the front of the Colonel's desk. The Colonel seemed to be within a calm but understanding posture, his formal appearance giving off as that of a military figure often seen from a poster. "Look like you took quite the beating, can I offer you a chair at least?" Hsu spoke kindly, but Don merely shook his head. "Suit yourself. Before we get started, I heard that Cottonwood Cove was successfully wiped out just recently. Reports say that it was a inside strike, am I correct to assume this to be true?" The Colonel requested, his military posture remaining strong. "We improvised an escape plan. Not the most traditional I admit, but we didn't know what else to do in the situation." Don replied, resting his hands as his arms folded against his chest. "An escape from captivity? I admire your resourcefulness, or maybe the luck you have on your side." Hsu uttered with a respectful tone, "Looks to me like I just went from one camp into another, doesn't seem very lucky from where I'm standing." Don witted with a slightly defeated tone, Dana shimmered a little as she too realized the same whilst the Colonel took a gentle hold of a report sheet. "Let's see. Don Grady, otherwise known as Danger among NCR grunts. Underwent a three month training programme located here 14 years ago, and operated as an independent marksmen ever since. Possesses a total of 224 confirmed kills, and was nominated for Recon and Ranger training as well as decorated enlistment. But, you declined all of them." Don was silent in his response, his body stiff and tightly upright. "I understand we've never had an official meeting in the first person, but your name has popped up more than once. Mr Grady, do you understand why it is that you've been brought here?"

"I'm uncertain, sir. Boone wasn't eager to let up anything that I didn't already know." Don said, a small glimmer of sarcasm lurked in his tone which. "Then allow me to clear up the facts. I've got over fifty NCR soldiers dead, all of them within a vicinity of patrolled areas along vigorously traveled trading routes. I also have a small caravan wiped out along with it's security, and a highly regarded outpost was decimated completely. All of it happening within a 12 hour period. My superiors have been very concerned with what has been going on, and reports so far don't suggest that much to put those concerns to rest. Now I need a full brief from the one person that's been taking the main brunt of the accusations." Hsu uttered with a controlled manner, "I'm guessing that'd be little old me then, sir." Don replied with dry humor. "Correct, and the two that came with you. So, what can you tell me?" Don peered at the edge of his eyes to catch only a glimpse of his companions, his head scrambling to forge the right words for him to speak. "If...Sir, with respect. I wish to state that what the Brotherhood told you was the truth, I was involved with what happened at Helios One but neither me or my friends were responsible for the way it went down. It was an unavoidable outcome sir. I don't suppose you've heard of any new rumors have you sir?" Don spoke respectfully. "Affirmative. What was the nature of your involvement?" Hsu responded, governingly. "Sir. This is gonna sound absolutely insane but, I was tracking down a cyborg that had been sent to the Mojave. I've been told that, it has the capacity to bring a lot of problems wherever it goes and I was compelled to do something about it." Don did not seem to be reaching the Colonel, as he gently stood himself up from the chair. "Don. This is a very serious situation that you're staring at. Higher ups think the Mojave is under threat, NCR interests are looking to become endangered and even if your record stands out as impressionable you'll still face military imprisonment. And I don't think you'd be as compelled to take any action against anything then, so please. Run this by me again, with a bit more conviction this time." Don gulped slightly, blinking as he lowered his eyes a little. "Big guy, take your glasses off." Dana gritted her teeth with distress as she looked at the Terminator, who slowly brought his hand to his face to tenderly remove the sunglasses. The red glare of his cybernetic eye darted into Colonel Hsu's, his face changing into that of an underwhelming cringe. In that moment, the tension in the room had switched and it was now the Colonel who seemed to be unsettled in his posture. "Not man, sir. Machine." Don said, not letting his respectful impression to lower. "He was sent to the Mojave too sir, but he's on our side. And also for the record I can say that I've been a first hand witness to what this thing is capable of, as well as the one who killed your men. Colonel, he's here to help us and quite frankly there's no one else who knows more about this than him. I tried to get help from the Brotherhood but they were knee deep dealing with the super mutants."

Hsu coughed quietly as he rested his fingertips onto his desk. "Rumors come and go, Don. For once I can say that this is one that I'm going to take seriously. If what your telling me is true, then I must know every possible detail about it." He instructed with a firm tone of voice, causing Dana to take a small step forward. "They are Terminators, Sir." She uttered, causing both Hsu and Don to look at her. "The world they come from. It's an alternate reality, a universe we have little acknowledgement of. These machines were built by a computer defense system, designed as infiltration units to attack resistance bases from the inside. But none of this is what really matters, the other is a prototype and it's planning to introduce the very same A.I that created them." She spoke determinedly, luring all of them as she spoke. "Sir. It means to do here what it had done to the world it came from: to wage war against mankind. I don't fully understand how it's going to do this but the Big Guy should be able to explain it right?" Don asked as he gave space the Terminator as if he were taking a stage spot. "Affirmative." He spoke as he took a single step forward, now becoming the pivot of the atmosphere. Hsu twitched his finger a little against his palm, a slight worm of anxiety growing under his skin. "How does this prototype plan to bring this A.I into the Mojave, and what can we do to see that it doesn't?" Dana took a glance between the Colonel and the Terminator, "At Helios one it was using a data device that I hadn't seen before, something that had an on-board storage system almost like a Pip-boy. Big guy here said that it has ten of them, well nine to be on point." Don uttered before Dana stepped closer interactively. "Helios one had access to a satellite link, a way of broadcasting a signal on a global level. It was using it as a way to broadcast and expand it's network but it didn't have time to finalize a completed uplink."

"So what could happen if this Prototype successfully uploads it's network?" Hsu questioned with intentive eyes, "Skynet will gain control of every computer and network system across the planet, and initiate an attack against mankind." The T-800 spoke, drawing everyone's attention onto himself. The Colonel had taken a taste of the truth, his face distressed even with the little belief he had gotten. "Those reports sir, it's all true. It took a little bit of time for me to believe it but it's happening. That Terminator is out there, and it's not going to stop until it finishes what it started." Don said as he leaned slightly toward the desk, his will shining through after he spoke. "Please." Dana said weakly as if she meant to whisper it to herself. Hsu met eyes with the troops around him, noticing how they had all turned slightly toward him like children awaiting the word of their father. The three of them stood out as used tools among a wall rack, but their age of use was a clear sign of how good they were. "Alright, I'll put some investment into this and see what I can get. But how are we going to find this Terminator? Do you have a solution for that?" Hsu pondered to them, "We lost track of it when Helios One was destroyed, but we know that it's looking for any place where it can set up Skynet again." Dana said in an easing posture. "Boone, notify the Strip and have our men double their patrols and in the surrounding areas." Hsu commanded to him to which the sniper responded with a swift salute before exiting the room, Don yawned with a struggle to keep the volume of it down. But his fatigued state was recognizable to the Colonel, "You should get some rest, Don. I'll have your friend here tell me everything I want to know, but I want you to be on standby and within a close proximity. Understood?" Hsu instructed with a driven tone, warming both Dana and Don in the knowledge that they were some what free to do so. "Yeah, I understand." Don said as he turned a little towards the door, "Wait, shouldn't we stay here with the Big Guy first?" Dana urged with an innocent expression. "I'm sure this what we should have done with him in the first place, but in case you need somewhere to send him when your done then we'll be at Vault 21." Don spoke in return, addressing not only Dana but the Colonel too before a momentary pause gave him his cue to leave the room. Dana shortly followed after him, departing from her companion as the door closed behind her back to leave the Terminator with Hsu. "We're going to a Vault then Don? Is that meant to be funny?" Dana spoke but with no ill effect, before Don began climbing the steps of a powerless escalator. "It's a hotel on the Strip, Dana. The best place for us to go right now, and I'd imagine you must be missing a few things from your vault. Come on, whilst we still can eh?"


	16. Chapter 16: A Night off the Town

Chapter 16: A Night off the Town

The Mojave had fast began to alter since the arrival of the Terminators, their presence being that of ghosts and first hand accounts of machines pretending to be men. The night had held a number of deeds already, the events would quickly be regaled by those of NCR and any locals that possessed a keen ear. The Prototype's location had still remained a mystery to the Terminator, as he had made his way passively through the Lucky 38 casino and had ventured into the Penthouse. New Vegas was still and vast from the view that the building provided, an endless scale of the wasteland that stretched out to the rims of rocky hills and dusted mountains. The T-2500 had been relatively patient in the new environment he was placed in, his ongoing analysis of the world around him was constantly being fed to it's mainframe. It was until he was standing before a highly advanced computer system beneath a large display screen, with the words stand by glowing in green letters. It would have been impressive to most folk, regardless of technological interest but there wasn't any likelihood of that happening to the Prototype. Standing before the screen, the Terminator trailed his eyes across a collection of switches and keys as if he were reading a steadied page of words across a board. The Prototype squinted slightly, his optic features ranging from their basic functions to an advanced vision mode which allowed him to analyze the core requirements that powered the terminal. Moments later, and the T-2500 began pressing and pushing a series of keys on the board as it played an off beat harmony of taps. From the terminal, the machine was able to uncover a list of connected and intertwined data sources which had been collected by the former owner of the casino. Studying with swift speed, the Prototype was able to reveal the history of the Strip as well the conflicts between the Factions that had been operating in the Mojave. Studying it had uncovered multiple Logs and recordings, the secret involvement of an anonymous figure working alongside a Securitron of a privatized nature. It would take hours for the Prototype to read through every piece of data, but time was not an enemy to the Terminator.

While the Prototype was lingering within the peak of the casino, a lone cart was traveling at a steady speed across a monorail holding only a few passengers within it's confinements. The Strip looked ever more inviting as Dana kept her eyes stuck on the seeming lights and brightly lit buildings, sat alongside Don as they leaned against the foggy glass windows. "It's something ain't it?" Don uttered with a friendly demeanor, "It's amazing." She replied with awe, not wanting to turn her head away from the view. "How many times have you been there?" She asked him, "Only twice, you shouldn't let the fancy display fool you though. City is pretty to look at, but it's got one ugly heart." Don spoke in a seeming bitter way, as Dana then adjusted herself to be looking directly at him. "There's always a flaw with every place we go to, isn't there?" Dana asked with a troubled expression, "There has to be, Dana. Wouldn't last long if it wasn't a bit jaded, people have a habit of messing up good things." Don said as he rested his head against the window. "Don. Do you have a family?" Dana asked with a tender touch to her voice, causing Don to become deathly quiet as he worked up the energy to process an answer. But as he glared through the barrier of glass, both Dana and he spotted the neighborhood below the rail. A collection of trashed and slummed structures were laid out in an ugly fashion, it's glory laying in dirt along with the locals who inhabited the place. "Think I'd have a family Dana?" He asked as he didn't break away from his view, "Well, you have a home at least?" Don snickered quietly, momentarily looking at her before tilting his head to the side as a clear indication towards the ghetto they were traveling over. Dana's face was filled shock, "You grew up there?" She uttered at him. Don's appeared to be growing troubled, a familiar feeling of dread returning to the surface again. "Regrettably, yes. Guess...you have more than an idea now. Don't you?"

"Whether I did or not, still doesn't make it better. I know I've misjudged you more than once Don, but I never pictured this when I look at you." She spoke with a sentimental tone, "I suppose I should be glad with that none the less, but yeah this WAS home. Once. Crazy to think that at one point, I was worried if I left that I'd end up missing it. Now, I'd rather just see the whole place burnt to the ground." Don spoke bitterly, his stare reaching deeply in the ruins of the slums. "You know, I never actually missed home. Not right away, heck not even when we were in that cage." Dana said as she began to fall into a daydream, Don remained still as he began to listen. "The only thing that's been going through my mind, is how much I've been scared by all this. This world, you know? I knew it was bad altogether but, not like this. Thing is, at that bunker. With those muties coming at us, I felt like it was it. It's the end, I kept hearing that voice in my head just screaming at me that I was gonna die. And again, when we were at that outpost. How do you overcome that? How do you make that voice stop?" Dana asked him, her heart and mind opening with a delicate need. "You don't. It never stops, it's because it's not meant to. Sure, sometimes it get's a little quieter but it never goes away." Don replied as he carefully said each word. "What about the killing? Not Mutants, but people." Dana spoke almost fearfully of it, Don glanced at her as he knew that it wasn't him that she asking. "That's only hard to do if you make it seem like it's a complicated thing. Matter of fact, it's the one of the few things that made any sense to me in this world. It never bothered me when it happened, I have that shit hole down there to thank for it most likely. First time I ever got scared? The first time I got laid." Don said calmly as he caused both Dana and himself to chuckle with amusement. "Hell. I don't even know if I've ever been laid, always got too drunk to remember anything that happened."

"Why?" Dana asked as she smiled at him, "Ah. First woman I met was in some bar down in Goodsprings, I don't remember why I was there. I was already through six beer bottles before I noticed this lady at the end of the counter, been eyeballing me for god knows how long. I wasn't talking to nobody there, not the owner or anyone, just wanted to keep to myself you know? Just play it safe. But no, this woman just crept up on me. No name or anything, asked if I'd buy her a drink. Before I realize it, she's got her hand touching the back of mine and right there on that spot it hit me. I feel nothing but scared, and I didn't know what to do. I thought I was gonna wet my damn self in front of her." Dana laughed briefly, only stopping so as to let Don continue. "I start ordering liquor, strong stuff too. I didn't even care what it was, just wanted to get it down my throat and stop feeling so scared. As you might have guessed, I got shitfaced in no time and all I remember after that is half a conversation and a raging headache the next morning." Don grinned but it was a weak facade to cover something else. "What do you think you'll do when this is over?" Dana asked innocently, "I can't say. I don't know how I feel about things you know? Maybe I'm just tired." Don replied as he noticed a glimmer in Dana's eyes, staring at them for a short moment. The monorail began to engage it's brakes as it gradually slowed down the cart, approaching the platform up ahead. Don and Dana instinctively stood up their seats, waiting patiently as the transportation system had made a successful stop. "Well, ladies first." Don uttered after the doors slid open, before took an uneasy first step out of the cart before treading onto the platform. The noise of busied streets and alcohol induced laughter climbed over the steps nearby, Dana felt a rooted excitement peer it's head from her heart as she moved further along with Don before her eyes met with the Top's Casino.

Despite all she had seen, nothing else seemed to make her glee than the site of the Strip with it's sprawling inhabitants both local and foreign. Music played out with it's aged upbeat records, droning on loops from broken speakers scattered across the streets. A compelling urge to explore the new environment was settled strongly within Dana's mind, almost childlike with a wondrous intent. "Come on, it's this way." Don spoke with an urging tone, driving both of them onward as they entered the street from the station. They walked at a normal pace as they maneuvered and brushed their way from street vendors and NCR soldiers, their presence were not as acknowledged in comparison to the louder folk in the area. "Where are we going Don?" Dana yelled to combat the noise, "You'll see." Don replied with enticement as they ventured together through the western gate, entering another chapter of the Strip. The populace is recognizably reduced once the two of them had stepped through, as well as the noise for that matter. But the sign of a local motel immediately caught Dana's attention as she read out loudly, "Vault 21 hotel?" Don chuckled quietly to himself. "Not exactly home, but I like a place with room service." Dana smiled with a genuine sense of gratitude, turning to him as she hugged him tightly. Her sudden behavior had taken Don by surprise, as he gently rested his fingertips against her back, "Thank you." She uttered quietly, before easing herself out of his arms. "Your welcome, let's err get inside shall we?" He spoke with a nervous expression, squeezing his fingers together a little as they both ventured towards the hotel.

A rush of nostalgia overwhelmed Dana as she stepped inside, the familiarity of the Vault-tec structure design had strongly reminded her of how life was living in the vault. A blonde slim woman dressed in a vault suit was standing absent minded behind a counter, a comic book in his hands as she read from it. "Hey Sarah." Don spoke with a light-hearted greet, turning the attention of the woman from her reading and onto him instead. "Donnie, hey. Oh my, you look a little scuffed." She said with kind voice, as Don approached the counter with a mindful posture. "It's been a crazy few days, need a vacation." Sarah grinned at him, her eyes twitching before she spotted Dana joining them beside the counter. "I suppose it's a room for two right?" Sarah said courteously, before the two of them glanced at each other momentarily. "Sure, you can put us up for a couple of meals too." Don said as he reached into his jacket to retrieve a bag full of caps, setting it down atop the counter as it rattled loudly to clearly demonstrate it's vast quantity. "And maybe room service." Dana blew a heavy breathe as she could only ponder how much money he was spending on them, "And that's what make's you a preferred customer. Enjoy your stay guys." Sarah spoke with a gleeful smile, as she began to type on the store terminal. Don and Dana both made their way deeper into the vault together, entering what was a former dining room but now a small gambling den. "You ever played blackjack before?" Don asked as they made their way along passed the gaming tables and their occupants. "No, what's blackjack?" Dana replied as she trailed her eyes across the games that were still at hand, before the two of them ventured into a steel frame hallway. "I'll show you how." Don spoke before the two of them came to a standstill in front a door, the sound of the gambling den lingered lightly nearby. Don casually activated a switch to open the way for them, revealing a neat and radiant bedroom. Dana was in disbelief, slowly walking into the room as she had felt the closest that she could to being back home. Don stood outside as he kept watch of her, silently as she took in everything she could of the hotel room even as she brewed with emotion. "Don. This..." Dana choked a little, "Don't worry about it, we only have this for one night. So enjoy huh?" Don said warmly as he rested his backpack onto a nearby table, "I'm gonna head upstairs for a few minutes, get us some grub. There's a bathroom through there if you want to get cleaned up." He spoke as he marched back into the hallway, stopping once he was out of her view before peering a little through the window. His eyes remained onto Dana's back as she stepped with a relaxed manner towards the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the bliss she experienced on her face. Don felt uncertain for a brief time, his hand resting on the lid of a whiskey bottle as he became urged to drink from it. But just as he was about to fulfill it, he heard Dana yell with surprise as the shower was switched on. Hearing her had made a slight compromise spur inside his head, as Don let the bottle slip back from his grip into his pocket. He couldn't make any sense of what he was feeling, but he knew that there a joy in making things better for his friend.


	17. Chapter 17: Believe

Chapter 17: Believe

The Strip underwent yet another night of wagers won and lost, the yells of winnings and the cries of losses. But those noises couldn't be heard from the depths of the Hotel Vault, bringing instead a hollowed measure of peace. It had been but only thirty minutes since their arrival, but Don and Dana had became opposites in that time as sat across from each other dining together. A quiet and calming atmosphere had taken hold of the hotel room, the tapping of ceramic and cutlery were all to be heard from within it's walls. Dana had sat calmly by herself at a small dining table, freshly cleaned despite wearing what would be temporarily dress clothes. She had already sated into her meal as Don had returned from the bathroom, he too had also taken use of the showering facilities as he stepped out with only a black shirt and pants on as well as dampened hair. Don huffed as he slightly purer by his cleanliness, stepping across the room before sitting himself down opposite from Dana whom had taken several large bites from her dish. "Hm, sorry. I was just...Hungry." She struggled to speak as she tried to finish her last mouthful in a hurry, "Go right on ahead, Dana. I would not blame you for it." Don chuckled as he grabbed a nearby fork to begin eating, taking a small portion of cooked brahmin from the plate. Dana smiled as she gulped down the contents of a Nuka-Cola, almost finishing it in one chug. Don winced a little as he chewed, feeling the teeth of the stitches beneath his bandage rubbing against the surface of his skin. "Still hurting?" Dana asked with a kind concern, "It's healing. Gonna leave one hell of a scar behind." Don witted with small grin to which he was met with one in return, "Another sign of luck?" She asked whilst she continued to eat. "No. Hope, maybe." He replied with a quiet tone, gulping as he took up to drinking from a bottle of clean water.

Dana rested her knife and fork down onto the table after her last bite, before wiping her lips with a cloth next to her plate. "I like the way you think of them, Don. People usually see scars differently, mostly as bad things like a cracked window or something." She uttered with a casual voice, noticing that Don was not paying her any mind and had seemed to be retreating into himself. Dana cleared her throat a little before sipping from her drink again, "This is a nice change." She uttered with failing enthusiasm, but Don didn't give her any response which began to discourage her a little. "Is something wrong, Don?" She asked quietly, resting her fork onto her plate as she waited. "I was, I was just thinking. That's all." He replied with a stutter. "Is it something that you want to talk about?" She investigated kindly, even as Don paused for a number of moments before talking again. "I was wrong. I think, I think that your a good woman Dana. A strong one at that. That's what I think." Hearing him speak had warmed her chest, as Dana smiled lightly before lowering her head slightly. "And I hate to admit it, but. I don't think there's anything else I can do for you now. I reckon you'd make it out here, Dana. I ain't ever thought of a lot people like that, you know?" Don scoffed as he tried to contain his emotions, drinking with a heavy thirst until the plastic cracked under his final gulp.

Dana grew slightly curious, tempted to see what was lurking right in front of his mind. "You ever read comic books, Don?" She asked him, a confused expression loomed on his face for a brief moment. "I read a few when I was a kid. Wha...why?" Dana chuckled quietly as she smiled warmly at him. "This, all of this that's happened. It reminded me of this Grognak comic I got after taking my G.O.A.T test, little treat for doing so well on it. It was torn and barely holding itself together but I was able to read the whole thing. It was about this Sorcerer who was going after this ancient relic or a book that could make him unstoppable, naturally the villages don't take too kindly to it and offer a bounty to anyone who slays him. So of course, Grognak is the one take the quest and go after the Sorcerer. Along the way he has fight a lot of monsters, assassins and winds up getting a few extra hands to help him out. Then it get's to the final showdown, but the book is already is in the sorcerer's hands so Grognak has to quickly defeat the him before he becomes too powerful. Naturally, the Hero wins the fight and destroys the Sorcerer and the book becomes lost during the battle." Dana explained casually. "You think it's gonna be that way for us?" Don asked with small wonder, "I don't know. It's the last page that always left the biggest impression on me, and it turned out that the Sorcerer wasn't all the way dead."

Don sat upright a little, eager to listen further. "The Book was able to bring the evil Sorcerer back, he looked pretty cool when he did too. But it meant the hero was gonna be having a tougher challenge the next they'd meet, I didn't know if they ever did. It was the last issue I read on that. And the thought has crossed my mind once or twice already." Don frowned a little, "The thought?" he asked her as glanced at the table. "That if we do get through it, how can we be sure that it's gonna be the end of it? There's no telling what else could be out, we know that first hand now. Machines, Monsters? We're never gonna come back from this, Don. These people, everyone who's seen it. They know it too. I'm not saying I want to back out, but I just want to know. Why do we want to keep going? Why do we keep believing?" Dana had spoken with a deeply driven tone, a determined voice carrying her words. Don fell silent, almost brooding to himself as he had his answer already prepared for her. "It's because the future deserves a chance." He uttered calmly, pulling Dana out of her doubtful mindset almost in a flash. "This world has enough wrong things in it, more than ever. But I know one thing for sure, Dana. One day, all the radiation that's in the wastes. One day it'll all be gone, and if mankind is even gonna be around to see it. I know that it won't be the same." The two of them grew silent, pondering what had been said as Don stood himself up from the chair as stepped further into the room. "You sure like to talk about heavy stuff when your tired don't you?"

Dana felt her mood lighten, "Sorry, you make a great listener sometimes." She said before standing up and stepping slowly towards him. "Thinking too much will make you old faster." He said as she grew closer to his chest, a fretful swelling growing in the core of his throat. "Only if it's bad, good things on the hand..." Dana quietly said as reached her hands up to gently touch his face, her finger tips along his cheeks as she felt his body tense up. "You...sure there's nothing else your thinking of?" He weakly said, making Dana blush in small amusement at his change of posture. "A lot of good things that I'd wish to happen. One...that I want us both to keep." She whispered as she leaned toward him, tilting her head back a little to make contact with his lips. Fear and excitement consumed Don's mind the moment they kissed, his hands clenching into fists as she stood awkwardly even as her hands moved to the back of his head to gently hold him. Dana could sense a timidness in the man she was kissing, to which she gently governed him towards the bed as they both then fell atop of the soft covered sheets. Don could feel the raging drums of his heartbeats, experiencing a sober sensation of a woman's affection as Dana did not move from him and instead made further advances. Don could feel the tender and almost weightless figure that Dana possessed, to which the conscious recognition of the fact was somehow dampening his fearfulness of her. Within moments, he had rested his palms against her back as they moved in vertical motions against her vault suit. Dana was becoming ever more comfortable with him, glad to see that her affections were not poorly received and that she could at last be as close to him as she had wanted. It would soon become more official for the both of them, alone together in an isolated place to express their deepest opinion of each other.

But the night was not as blissful as it could be, as the streets of the Strip began to undergo a different kind of activity. Several of the securitrons had changed from their usual patrolling spots, more so towards the area outside the Lucky 38 casino. Something was brewing inside the cauldron of the Prototype's Lair, although it had remained to be seen as to what exactly. But the machine had ventured down from the peaks of the Casino, walking through the entrance door of building and stepping back outside. A few of the local vendors had noticed the strange behavior around them, one for the matter had decided to take the suspicious into a concerning issue. As the Prototype marched toward the eastern gate into Freeside, a vendor approached him with a mindful demeanor. "Excuse me, were you just inside that place?" She asked him politely, to which he halted and looked her dead in the eye. "That's correct." He replied bluntly. "Is, something going on with these Securitrons? A malfunction perhaps?" He questioned with a concerning tone. People began to stop and notice that the T-2500 was clearly a stranger, but one who seemed to have high accessibility to the secretive Casino behind him. "What do you mean?" He responded with, innocently as he appeared to speak more humanly. "It's just, they're acting rather odd. They seem to be guarding the casino rather than the Strip, has something happened?" The Vendor's questions didn't seem to obstruct the machine, as he gave her a kind grin with an assuring expression. "I am confident that there is no malfunction. Mr House will take your worries into consideration, but I must be going." He said as he casually departed from her, his oddly calm stance had left an ill impression on the Vendor's mind but nether the less letting her interest go no further than it needed. But as the Prototype was make his way out of the Strip, the T-800 had managed to track down his companions once he had arrived by the same methods that they had taken. The Terminator stood idle for a moment once the Strip was in clear view of him, his optics and advanced systems granting a constant analysis of the area. But the machine had concluded on it's designated location, venturing onward towards the Vault Hotel. Outside of it's doors were a pair of drunken gamblers who moved in uncoordinated strides in the T-800's direction. The reek of alcohol consumption would have be a revolting influence on the Terminator, but he was spared that discomfort. As he approached the hotel, one of the drunks had clumsily barged into him but the Terminator had not slowed from the impact as where the drunks were quickly angered. One of them barked with a barrage of offensive words as he helped his friend get onto his feet, but the Terminator strode onward making next to no recognition of the insults. Anyone who noticed them had little need to intervene, as the gate opened nearby before several securitrons drove themselves onward before repositioning. The T-800 stopped to observe for a while, scanning their bodies and inner hardware for a deeper insight as to what they were doing. But his diagnostics were interrupted by the drunken bystanders, as an empty bottle smashed against his chest. His posture unaffected by the impact, but his attention to the hostility at hand most certainly was. "Fuck you, asshole!" They yelled as they shambled away together, oblivious to the robots as they passed them. The unnerving silence and the statue like posture of the robots were beginning to grow suspicious, but the T-800 would step from their sights as he delved through the front door of the Gift shop. Sarah startled but size of the man who was before her, stumbling a little to muster up her words. "Good Evening, err. Can I help you?" She asked politely, an intimidated expression glowing from her face. "I'm a friend of Don Grady, I was told he was here." The T-800 said, his tone and accent further aided her timidness of him. "Uh, they're just downstairs. Left hall past the tables." She spoke as gulped slightly, stepping from his path as he walked onward.

A few minutes passed through the vault, the Terminator moving through the small groups of gamblers and locals. The sounds of fainted and wisp moans played as the melody of their night as Don and Dana remained together as they continued to make love, at least until they both heard the door open. In a frenzied moment of panic, Don pulled the bed cover over both Dana and himself to keep their bodies hidden from plain view. The Terminator stepped in without a trace of concern or discouragement, his inhuman behavior made seem almost infant in his recognition of their activity. "Jesus, you ever heard of knocking?" Don told him with surprise, Dana peered her head over to see him. "Oh god. Um, weren't you with the Colonel?" She asked him as she adjusted herself to be sitting upright, her hair hanging loose over her chest. "Affirmative. He is currently attempting to reacquire the Prototype, I shall proceed with my primary objective once it is completed." The T-800 plainly uttered to them, "Well, we're a little occupied right now. Why don't you wait upstairs for us, keep Sarah company for tonight huh?" Don slyly spoke as she didn't move away from Dana, both of them watching with awkward eyes as the Terminator turned his back and marched away before the door closed behind him. The two of them bellowed with laughter, "You know, that isn't something that I hope becomes frequent." Dana spoke before kissing Don a single time, "Like a lost kid sometimes." He joked quietly as he met eyes with her, leaning forward to kiss her deeply as they laid back against the bed together with the pure intention of making the night one to remember.


	18. Chapter 18: Before the Dawn

Chapter 18: Before the Dawn

The sky was glowing with blackened blueish tint, clouded with marks of ash that rested atop a vast landscape. Broken and worn away buildings were laid out across scorched covers of earth, coughing with dust and smoke like that of a vile toxic land. The air was musky, hollow and devoid of any life as Dana breathed it in with a heavy chest. With wearied but wide eyes, she moved through the ruins of a former city dressed in filthy rags and poorly kept boots. The world was dark and bleak, lifeless more so than she had seen it before as she continued to sneak through shadow and overturned rubble. But a faint sound of collected winds began to rise from somewhere close by, making the ground beneath her hands and feet tremble with magnitude. Dana quickly rushed away from the battle-torn street and ran into the closest ruins she could find, not pausing in her movements until she was out of sight. The shaking of destroyed buildings and concrete crackled and broke apart in loose piles, as the earth continued to pulse rapidly around her. Fear flooded through her head as swiftly as the blood that flowed in her veins, her eyes fixed on the opening she had used to get in through. A loud engine came into earshot as bright lights illuminated on the road, motioning patiently from one side to the other as motor tracks of a large mechanized tank strolled past the ruins. Dana crawled backwards slightly, her body slithering away from the machine outside before another light shined down above. The small lines of openings made from the ceiling had left only the vaguest of viewpoints, as the lights above were made clear in her range of vision. Dana peered up only a little to see it, as both the chrome wings and body of an aerial machine flew only thirty feet above her position with deafening screeches of jet like engines raging with power. The combination of mechanized vehicles was a direct attack on her senses, as Dana laid herself against the dirt and rubble in the hopes that they wouldn't spot her in the darkness. Closing her eyes, she squeezed the center of her palms against her ears to try and shut out the storm of sounds but it was to little use. The everlasting droning of their engines blared on for a short time, feeling her lungs return to their original paces as the lights faded from her vision along with the machines that controlled them. A trembling scare was branded into her brain, not letting up from her curled up hiding spot until the noise and light was near enough gone. But there was no silence just yet, as the opening was pulling in one more noise from outside it's jaws. Dana turned over to glance at the entry way, spotting the darkness of the dead world outside as the sound of heavy footsteps grew louder with every moment. Dana laid as low as possible, her eyes barely able to see over a wall of fallen debris as she never blinked once before the footsteps grew dangerously close to the entry. But just when it seemed that whoever was outside would only be but a mere footstep away from the entrance, a silence fell onto Dana's ears as she waited still in her position. Her body became frozen, her mind scrambled with anticipation as waited for what ever it was outside in the street. But the concrete ceiling suddenly broke apart as a robotic hand shot through it like bullet piercing into wood, causing Dana to scream with terror before the hand broke apart her cover. Dust jumped from the rims of the concrete, as a pair of red cybernetic eyes locked onto Dana's as it reached down to clutch a hold of her throat with cold and chromed fingers.

Dana sat up with a faint gasp, her eyes wide open with a panting chest as she realized that she wasn't in any derelict ruins. Her sense shortly returned to her, feeling the warmth softness of the sheets on her skin as she turned to see Don was sleeping restfully next to her. The pounding paces of her heartbeats began to settle slowly, her nightmare loosing it's grip as she acknowledged it's non-existence more strongly. Dana began to feel safe once she climbed onto her feet from the mattress, taking up a bathrobe to wear to further aid with calming her. "I need some air." she whispered to herself as she walked away from the bed, journeying out into the hallways of the Hotel Vault as she noticed that no one else was awake at the early hour as she was. It gave her a peaceful solitude as she walked through the gambling den, her feet gently caressing the steel floor as she wondered seemingly onward before climbing the steps up towards the Gift shop. Upon entering the room, Dana noticed that the owner was not present at the counter anymore and had likely done so for her own needs. It was an eerie impression to be the vault in this manner, making it seem as if she had stumbled a little closer to home when the inhabitants would be resting for the night. But Dana's lungs yearned to feel cooler and cleaner air, driving her forward through the gift shop as she briefly pulled open the front door to venture outside into the New Vegas strip. The night air was brisk and cool, soothing her mentally as it made her skin feel fresh with the pores opening in microscopic movements. Her eyes glued to the night sky, as they were decorated with sparks of burning stars and a crescent moon. Seeing it had made her feel wondrous, given her an impressionable outlook that the sky was perhaps the one thing unaffected by the great war. For a time she remained where she was, diamond glows forming in her eyes as they counted the stars. But the majestic site was to be cut short, as something drummed for a moment through the ground as it made the lights of the strip flicker for a couple of seconds. Dana broke from her stare as she spotted the Securitrons in front of her, standing idle as they had done when they first arrived in the area. Voices began to raise from the rims of the nearby wall, a scurry of confused words clustering quietly together as Dana stepped forward a little with an investigating manner. The doors of a nearby military building opened casually, before several NCR soldiers stepped into the street with weary eyes. Dana noticed that the soldiers had been quickly rallied, hastily grabbing their rifles before jogging in their militarized postures. Dana stepped a little closer to the street, "What's going on?" She concerned as they marched onward towards the gate. "It's a security matter, Ma'am. Head back inside." One the soldiers spoke as he galloped passed her, his squad heading through the city gate into another chapter of the Strip. Dana took a look around the area, realizing that more soldiers were being mustered up and would no doubt be going the same way. For a moment, she was willing to go a step further and venture for herself to see what was happening but realized that she would be without her companions. Instead, Dana turned back towards the Hotel Vault door and quickly headed back inside as she moved with a hurried stride. The lights flickered once more as she began to journey from a fast walk into a run, brushing her way past the guests as they stepped into the hallways as they too had become curious with what was happening.

The door to their room opened swiftly by the push a button, Dana stepped through with a quick stride as Don continued to be sleeping. "Don. Don! Wake up, come on." She yelled in a worrying voice, hurrying to put together their supplies as Don blinked several times with a groan before sitting up from the bed. "What? What's going on?" Don grumbled as he rubbed his eye gently, "Upstairs, there's something happening outside. Might be serious." Dana warned as she looked across the desk quickly, noticing that her vault-suit was no longer there. "Where are my clothes, Don?" She asked him as he quickly reached for his own apparel. "Check the dresser." He uttered, fitting on a thickly leather duster to cover his torso before pulling his pants. Dana opened the top shelf, revealing her original vault had been modified with an armored layer of protective metal and leather pieces. She was astonished to see it, recognizing it with a welcoming touch as she swiftly unzipped it to apply it to herself. "I had Sarah do a little work on it, a little preferred customer privilege kind of thing." Don witted as he laced on his boots, pulling the strings with a strong grip to secure them tightly. Within moments, the two of them had gathered what they needed all except any high grade firearms. "You seen the Big Guy?" Don asked as they made their way out of the Hotel room, "No, but I got a feeling we'll see him shortly." Dana replied as the pair of them ran together through the steel hallways, their mentalities slipping back into their old ways as they done before a fight would happen. The two of them climbed the steps hastily with Don in the lead, as a third outage of power shook through the vault as the lights flickered more weakly than had done before. The two of them glanced at the bulbs for a split second, confusion feeding their stress as they approached the door to lead them into the Gift Store. "I knew I shouldn't insisted we keep our guns." Don uttered as stepped through the door, moving across the room together as Dana quickly approached the front door to open it. Once she had done so, a cluster of bullets struck against the metal surface of the door causing Dana to yell before pressing both herself and Don against the wall next to it. "Stay down!" Don barked as brought the both them down onto the floor, their heads covered by their hands as a violent barrage of small arms fire tore through the walls and riddled the décor inside. The both of them were plunged back into the terror that came with any gunfight, heightened by the noise made from the impacts of the projectiles as dust and broken grains of concrete trickled onto their heads. But the shots against their position were suddenly seized within a few seconds, but the noise of the barrels did not die in the slightest.

Don peered out from the door frame, noticing a noise contribution of additional gunshots coming from NCR Rifles as the street outside lit up with the muzzle flashes cast by both the Soldiers and the Securitrons. Don couldn't understand what was happening, watching for a moment as the Soldiers battled with little effect against the robots who seemed to be more like tanks battling against them. Dana and Don knew in that moment that they were helpless to aid the NCR soldiers, without a single weapon to use against the Securitrons as they poured more and more rounds against them. The gate to the Strip suddenly blew open as rapid machine gun fire drummed out in a selective pattern, the accuracy of the shooter seemed flawless as it greatly balanced the fight into his or her favor. Within a small space of time, the NCR soldiers managed to gun down the several Securitrons as they fell with a loud clutter of metallic crashing. Now all that could be heard were the rattles of distant gunfire, the roars of explosions rocketing inside the city and the blood curdling death cries of innocent people. "What the hell is going on?" Don yelled as he stepped outside, recognizing the shooter within a split second as he tossed a light machine gun into Don's hands. "The city is under attack." The T-800 uttered with a foreboding warning, "Then let's get back to the Colonel and get this sorted out." Don spoke with a firm tone whilst the Terminator issued a Plasma rifle to Dana, before the three of them marched together towards the Boulevard Station. The melody of the attack was playing out with a chaotic tone, the sounds of a battle that no one in the Strip had ever dreamed of hearing before. Hearing it happen around them had broken Don and Dana back into that familiar state of mind, a constant fear that they could be killed at any second but a determination was rooting to the surface of their minds as they marched inside the station together. A crowd of NCR soldiers moved up and down the steps, a cloud group of troops moving into the strip as where the others were venturing up with the trio in the hopes of using the Monorail to get elsewhere. The cluster of military personnel hugged the edges of the rail, making it tough for the trio to approach the platform as the cart was being flooded with soldiers to take them to Camp McCarran. Don reached out with his arm extended, holding it over the shoulders and helmets of the NCR troops but he could make no progress. "Let us through!" He yelled loudly, but the crowd was too heavy for him to be noticed. The doors of the cart slowly closed, holding a tightly packed group of soldiers within it's confinements. "Shit, no!" Dana yelled with frantic worry, desperately trying to get through the horde to reach the rail. But the trio was too late to reach, as it slowly departed and moved away from the platform as it gradually picked up speed heading along the tracks.

The soldiers yelled and groaned with aggravation, but their motions had begun to calm which allowed Don to be rejoined at the front of the platform with Don and the Terminator. They watched with concerning expression from the viewpoint of the platform, as the Monorail cart grew smaller in the distance. But in the darkened distance, there was a stir of strange movements in the direction of the Monorail as it was met with a massive barrage of automatic gunfire. The soldiers suddenly froze and grew silent in disbelief as they were left in hopeless horror, watching their comrades being ripped under the concentration of gunfire they were receiving until their demise was stamped sealed by a wave of missile projectiles that blew the cart violently from the tracks. The crowd yelled in surprise, as the fires of the explosion stunned them causing echo of the blast to shoot across the Mojave. They had lost their quickest way into the Camp, realizing that the fight ahead of them was as much in their hands as the soldiers they stood next to.


	19. Chapter 19: The Siege of New Vegas

Chapter 19: The Siege of New Vegas

New Vegas was plunged into a state of anarchy. The rattling of gunfire and energy weapons rang from almost every corner of the city, the melody of an unprovoked and destructive battle. The yells of soldiers in the heat of combat were but whispers against the noise of the fighting, it's range reaching a new height once the reinforcing troops were forced to go back through the gates of the Strip. The trio had followed the same path as the bulk of the troops, entering a battle-torn courtyard littered with bodies and blood. The site of the scene was an unforgiving one, as the several remaining NCR soldiers had managed to stay alive in the confusion whilst they battle against a horde of Securitrons. But within a moment's notice, the attacking robots turned their attention to the reinforcing group before unleashing a wave of rounds against them. The noise of bullet piercing through flesh and bone drummed rapidly from the bodies of the troops at the front, most of them struck down with death cries barely escaping from their voices. Blood jetted from their wounds and decorated anyone standing closely to them, forcing the soldiers to scatter and run into the closest form of cover they could find. But the T-800 marched through the kill zone, firing his weapon at the Securitrons as he targeted their weak spots with keen accuracy. Don and Dana lent their contributions towards their enemy, their skill demonstrating greater than it had ever done before. But the robots were not so easily dispatched, soaking up numerous ballistics and still maintaining their combat efficiency. "Move!" One of the troops yelled, as the soldiers quickly charged outward from the gate as a small number of them laid down covering fire. The racket of the gunfire played intensely all across the courtyard, as the Securitrons remained stationary in their attack positions.

Despite having the tactical advantage of superior numbers, the NCR soldiers struggled badly to drive their attackers from the courtyard even with the Terminator's assistance. From the eastern gate, a group of twelve Securitrons advanced into the courtyard to which they immediately began attacking the trio and the NCR soldiers. Dana was able to take cover by the pillar outside a nearby casino, firing plasma rounds from her spot as where Don had moved towards a fountain he barely reached before becoming suppressed by enemy fire. The T-800 continued to stride forward, taking only a few rounds to his chest which had no effect on his functionality but he was quickly running out ammo. Don peered over the fountain baring his gun, taking swift aim at his targets before firing at them as the NCR was managing to gain more ground little by little. The fighting was raging out violently within the courtyard, the immense pressure of the firepower they had been receiving was almost enough to break the soldiers' will as their enemy did not show any intent of stopping. But, to their sake they soon realized a comforting tip in their favor was approaching them from above their heads with a rapid tempo of engines. Eyes turned upward to spot a pair of Vertibirds approaching at a low altitude as they moved into attack formation, firing up their mini-guns and missile launchers to reign down ordnance onto the attacking robots. The combination of air and ground fire was deadly effective, as they were at last able to wipe out the Securitrons in the courtyard under a heavy concentration of ballistic and missile projectiles. The chaotic explosions rocked loudly into the ears of the ground force, ducking down and shielding their eyes from the blasts as the noise pulsed through the earth violently.

The two Vertibirds flew further onward, leaving beneath a collection of flames and smoke as well as unintentionally blowing up the gate into Freeside. "Go! Go! Go!" Don commanded loudly, sending the soldiers to run on ahead which gave the trio the space they needed to regroup again. "This is not gonna be easy to deal with, we should stay together guys." Don urged with a serious tone, "Those machines are no joke, what's making them do this Don? I thought they were meant to be protecting this place." Dana spoke with confused disbelief. "Maybe they are, just for someone else." Don said as he took point, keeping his weapon at shoulder level as he kept his sights clearly aligned as they passed through a wall of smoke together to enter Freeside. Right before them was the clearest picture of the nature that their enemy possessed, as all three laid eyes on a decrepit street which was being blown apart by robots and soldiers. Fires climbed high from various spots in the war-zone, a mix mash of crossfires as it all together seemed far beyond any form of control that neither side would be able to obtain. The trio moved together as they approached a turned over car, fire crawling out from it's core as they took a short moment to observe the battle taking place. At the far end of the street, a bulked collection of Securitrons fired systematically at any targets of opportunity whether they were soldier or civilian. Dana panted with horror as she watched the cold nature of the robots gunning them down, their cries of terror resonating inside her brain. The reinforcing NCR troops advanced toward the attacking robots, firing their rifles together as they did so in an attempt to draw their attention onto themselves rather than the civilians. "They won't last long like that, will they?" Dana uttered with minor shock, "Just like at Black Mountain, we'll move around and flank them from the side. Follow me!" Don spoke with a firm drive, moving along the overturned car to advance with quickened steps on the pavement towards the corner of another street. Dana and the Terminator replicated Don's movements, crouching together as he peered around cautiously to observe the area before them. A cluster of wounded and panicking civilians came charging towards the west, fleeing in fear. But they were not being shot at by anyone, causing Don to deduce that the enemy had not began entering that sector of the neighborhood. He then leaped up onto his feet before running into the southern street, the three of them slithering through the broken groups of frightened civilians as they moved hurriedly away from the east. The sounds of battle was playing out over the hurdles of broken buildings and frail metal walls, a given indication that the fighting was spilling vastly outside the walls they were stuck in. But just as the small group had crossed halfway down the southern street, four Securitrons came speeding into their range from the north entry of the road and halted immediately.

Don's eyes shot wide open, sheer shock hitting him in the face. "Get down!" He cried out almost barbarically, throwing himself against the concrete beneath him to take cover. Gunfire blew out from both groups in the street, hastily hurling projectiles towards each other with every muzzle flash and trails of green lights. Dana groaned with fear as she heard numerous bullets passing her head, fearing ever so strongly that one was eventually going to hit her. But to their fortune, the T-800 seemed to be their primary target as he took several more hits to his chest which was beginning to tear and expose the flesh on his chest. Don and Dana did not allow themselves to be burdened by the firepower that was being thrown at them, even if their enemies were not going down easily. The Terminator was able to hold his own against the Securitrons, his cybernetic advantage proving a great value in the fight as he gunned down a pair of them effectively. But a final click from the trigger could only mean that the Terminator was out of ammunition, with no other weapon available in close reach for him to take. "Shoot their wheels!" Dana barked as she began firing at the said location on a single Securitron, to which Don began doing so against the other. A concentration of ballistics fire had ripped and torn through the wheels of the Securitrons, and within a few seconds the pair of them had successfully disabled the attacking robots as they both fell against the surface of the road. But they were not out of the fight just yet, as they continued to shoot at the trio but with weakened marksmanship. The T-800 then started marching towards the closest Securitron, reaching out with his hands once he had gotten close enough to grab a firm hold before delivering his fist straight through it's face. Don and Dana spent a few more rounds of their ammo towards destroying the other, ensuring it's destruction as it's arms fell loosely against the ground before the Terminator ripped out the core wiring of his target. Dana and Don were able to get their feet back underneath themselves, moving with a swift stride as the Terminator turned his line of sight upwards almost immediately. A screeching roar of engines churned out from above them, as a trail of flames and smoke were engulfing a falling Vertibird. "Oh my god!" Dana exclaimed loudly, watching with shock as the frail bodies inside the cockpit were shaking with turbulence as the aircraft headed recklessly towards the earth. But they lost visual track as it smashed lightly against the rim of a nearby building, before the whole of it's body fell down onto the main street. A violent bang of explosions erupted around the corner of their position, compelling the trio to move quickly towards the source of the blast.

A massive gathering of shattered robots and burning metal met the three of them as they entered the turn, shadows reaping tall above the vigorous flames that seemed to swallow most of the eastern street. The crash of the Vertibird had destroyed most of the Securitrons that had been attacking in the area, as where the few others that had survived laid in shattered pieces with their limbs twitching with heavy damage. A glance between both the Freeside and the Strip gates had drawn a fiery picture of the fighting at hand, the streets were blanketed by lifeless bodies and played out to the soundtrack of painful crying and erratic gunfire. As they moved further into the street, they could see that several civilians and greaser styled gang members had also taking involvement into the fight. It was becoming ever more intense in terms of it being a reality, as if the war from the other world was already carving it's place into the theirs. But the battle was not yet over, as the noise of battle could still be heard in the next street, rallying the remaining NCR soldiers in the area to move towards it. The Terminator examined the crash site for a few seconds, pulling loose an on-board munitions crate that had not been destroyed. Don and Dana stood only for a moment by the Terminator's side, stepping clear of the gate as the NCR troops were amassing next to them. A loud blast of ordnance struck against the gate, the steel core of it's structure was able to absorb the hit but the noise was deafening to everyone next to it. The bulk of military bodies stepped back, moving away once they heard the hissing that grew out from the rims of the door. Don and Dana stood anxiously together, watching as the soldiers grew fearful of the smoke that crawled out from the gate with a gray silvery cloud. Several soldiers erupted into heavy coughs in a rapid method, fleeing away from the smoke as it seemed to violently wreak in the bowels of their lungs. "Get away from the gate!" The soldiers yelled as they retreated, pulling any of their comrades from the reaches of the door. Don suddenly felt the Terminator brush past his left shoulder, venturing forward towards the cloud of smoke before stopping right at it's edge. Everyone stood idly by with disbelief, watching as how the smoke did not hold any effect over him as he turned back to peer over his shoulder with a grenade machine-gun in his hands. "Stay here, I'll be back." He uttered calmly, turning his face forwards as he stepped onward before vanishing into the smoke cloud.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fight for Freeside

Chapter 20: The fight for Freeside

A strong shade of orange had begun to smear across the sky above the Mojave, bringing only a little light to shine through the several mighty smoke clouds that had grown from the war-zone in their path. The city that had brought fortune and joy to those with the luck needed to get it, had been transformed into a place of fire and anarchy. The strip had been battered and massively damaged from the fighting that was still taking place there, but one would look no further than Freeside to see it's ugliest transition. A small army of Securitrons had breached through the gates, blowing apart weak sections of the city walls to charge inside as a mechanized force of calculated chaos. The never ending choir of gun shots and explosions played in mad harmony across all of Freeside, as bulks of Securitrons were running rampage through it's streets as they gunned down NCR and civilian targets without mercy. But there were a few small scattered groups of unified soldiers and gang members who were still resisting against their attackers, shooting with minor firepower in the bleak hope of protecting their homes. But their numbers were next to nothing, as the Securitrons would continue to engage them with superior weaponry without any sign of halting. In the midst of the battle, a lined formation of the Securitrons was formed together, facing a large reinforced wooden gate that served as the only entrance to an old decrepit fort. Faint voices and crying could be heard from the edges of the walls, even with the harsh volume of the battle it could not mask the dozens of inhabitants hiding from the bloodshed. While their objective was still a mystery, their methods were clearly of a wicked design as the formation of twenty Securitrons adjusted their weapons right before opening fire against the wooden gate. The noise of their collected gunfire could be heard in a great radius across the wasteland, damaging the ever weakening surface of the wooden gate whilst the remaining soldiers could only seem to peek behind cover. But the Securitrons had made themselves blind and deaf to their enemy as the T-800 had ripped apart the metal gate, his appearance clearing with each step he made through the smoke cloud until he was completely visible once again.

It was but a short moment before the Terminator had made his presence well known to the attacking robots, as he fired a barrage of 25mm grenades which hit smoothly across the formation of Securitrons in a motion of violent clusters to which the explosions tore and blew apart their mechanized bodies. Anyone who had not laid eyes on the Terminator yet had quickly done so once he had destroyed the formation, awe and shock forged on the young faced soldiers and the greaser gang members as not a single one of them could believe what they had witnessed. Marching forward, the Terminator began to take more ground in the battlefield as he was now able to effectively destroy the attacking Securitrons easily with only a few rounds from his weapon. The invading robots moved towards his position, recognizing him as a concerning threat to which they had to remove swiftly as they raced with speed to fire onto him. But the T-800 continued his advanced, reaching the corner of an old street as he then began to exchange fire between three incoming groups of Securitrons. 9Mm rounds struck against his face and chest, sparking with metallic beats as they bounced from the chrome metal beneath the Terminators skin. But the T-800 was merely jolting from the hits he was receiving, not slowing down his prowess in the fight even as he stood alone in the corner point. The levels of dominance between the fighting machines was being demonstrated clearly to everyone who was witnessing the battle, to which it's favor was leaning almost completely towards the Terminator. With the focus of the attackers being more so onto the T-800, the remaining soldiers who had fought their way through the Strip began to head towards the fighting in Freeside as they quickly gained their ground and abled firing positions before assisting with the defending forces. Although none were able to address it out loud nor totally accept the ludicrous nature of what was happening to them, the fighting soldiers of the NCR came to entrust the lone machine who clearly showed no sense of cowardice in the face of the enemy. Watching him had sparked a potent desire to get deeply involved into the fight, their fears of death and pain subsiding and instead replaced with a hopeful drive to win the battle. Don and Dana had taken their places by the Terminators' side, assisting him with a unified collaboration of gunfire which started to push back the waves of assaulting robots. Oddly, there was a sudden transmission erupting from the Terminator's jacket to which it seemed that only Don was capable of hearing it as he turned for a second to inspect it. Several more rounds of ammunition were spent before the attacking Securitrons pulled back from the battle, fleeing from their assault wave to exit the city. "Don? Don are you there?" The radio voice spoke, to which the Terminator settled his gun to his side before reaching into his jacket. "Hello?" Don spoke as he took the radio from the Terminator's hand before adjusting it to fit neatly against his ear. "This is Colonel Hsu, what's your current location?" He commanded through the receiver, "I'm in the east section of Freeside with a couple of squads in the area, we were heading back to you when all this shit started to happen." Don replied with a firm tone as he crouched a little, catching faint hisses of randomised gunfire near him. The soldiers then began to spread out across the street as he spoke, keeping a constant vigilance as they proceeded to do so. "I've got zero intel on what is happening right now Don, I need you and any available units to regroup at Camp Maccarran There's a Vertibird close by with orders to provide you with covering fire. Get here Asap, out!"

A racket of mechanized motors blurred out from the southern walls of the city, causing Dana to sharply turn her eyes towards that direction to see weakly projected monitors luring behind thinning smoke clouds. "There's more of them out there Don, we have to get out of here fast." Dana urged him before a loud cluster of explosions broke apart from the upper floors of the building next to them, forcing them and the troops to move away from it. A series of smoke trails were a given sign of a range attack against the building, the trio spotting the propulsion fumes from a series of incoming missiles. But they were directed at any ground targets, instead they were barely passing the overheard Vertibird as it strayed left and right to dodge the tips of the missiles. "Let's go!" Don barked as he immediately began running westward, bringing his companions and the remaining soldiers to follow on after him. The noise of the Vertibird's guns covered out the cries of the wound as the trio traveled through the burning slums together, the shadows of the city weakly hiding the pools of blood that flowed through the streets. Dana may have become accustom to some horrors, but she wasn't able to escape from the physical ones around her. Her eyes trailed across the ground, spotting gored corpses beneath and around her feet as she moved. It made her gag and her stomach turn weak to see it, gulping deeply before catching her breathe as best she could. Dana glanced for a split second to see in a frame of time that Don was looking ahead of himself, keeping his eyes focused on only where he needed to be going which was Freeside's west gate. Don strangely came to a slow halt as the dust and smoke of a fallen building had cleared away, and ahead of them was their exit. But it wasn't the destroyed ruins of the western walls that had him and the NCR soldiers startled, it was the disturbing nature of the local inhabitants before them. Junkies were moving with savage motion as they attacked and killed one another, resorting to barbaric methods as they tried to take any available loot from those who had been killed during the attack. Watching them had struck a horrid feeling within Don's very spirit, squeezing the grip of his gun so tight that his fingers would almost break under the pressure. Dana could see how the madness ahead of them was disturbing everyone around her, to which she stepped forward and shot a single round towards the sky. Don blinked a few times as he watched the horde of degenerates flee into the shadows of the ghetto, coughing and yelling with primitive mannerisms as it they were wild animals rather than people. "Animals..." Don uttered weakly, his fury was but a spark away from igniting within his body. The mighty engines of the Vertibird fired up immensely from above them, gliding through the air to turn itself towards the southern areas of the city. The violent drumming of it's on-board mini gun quickly reminded those beneath it that the fight was still taking place, compelling them get their legs moving once again.

The Terminator took point as the infantry units followed closely behind, venturing with cautious stances through the Freeside exit and laying eyes on the Mojave. Remarkably, the area outside had seen little action as before them was an empty but heavily littered neighborhood with a decrepit motel outside of the former airport. With haste, the troops moved together ahead of the trio as they saw the camp as their only refuge available. "Is this it then? Has that Prototype finally won?" Don asked the two of them, a defeated tone lurking in his voice. Dana frowned as she stuttered a little, struggling to cope with the constant sense of danger let alone a mundane question. "Skynet has not been activated, these machines are operating under their directives." The T-800 said, weakening the lingering doubts that had nested within his companions. "How do you know that?"Dana responded, her eyes locked onto the Terminator's even as the three of them moved together as a unit. But a sudden outburst of gunfire snapped their attention, as a cluster of Securitrons charged towards the soldiers from the south unleashing a heavy concentration of firepower. Dozens of NCR troops were gunned down in gored fashion, causing the remainders to scatter away to take cover. The trio was only fortunate to be at the rear of the group, granting them able space and time to start countering against their attackers as the battle resumed back to it's usual melody. Wisps and hisses of bullets passed their heads as they fought, more closer than they'd done so in the battle so far. Don and Dana were barely able to keep themselves protected from enemy fire, pressing themselves against the rusted sides of an overturned car.

The open environment had put them at a great disadvantage, as both Dana and Don concluded that the dangers of moving forward were too high to take lightly even with the Terminator's support who had now spent the last of his ammo. But to Hsu's promise, the Vertibird that moved south was able to effectively position itself behind the attacking Securitrons to start it's attack run. "Big guy! Get to cover!" Don barked at him to which the T-800 ducked down behind a rusting mailbox, all of them watching with anticipation as the Vertibird glided itself towards the Securitrons. The NCR soldiers continued to shoot, holding the attention of their attackers whilst the Vertibird began it's run. The dual action of the Vertibird's mini-gun roared over the gunshots on the ground like a monstrous warcry, firing a large number of 5mm rounds and missiles against the Securitrons below it. The site had turned from a menacing robotic ambush and into a destructive display of the Vertibird's capabilities, as Don and Dana yelled with praise as the Securitrons were helpless to stop themselves from being destroyed. The impacts of the missile barrages blew apart the robotic units on the ground, violently shaking the earth with it's immense firepower. Fires climbed out along the rims of the Camp wall, as earth and debris rained down onto the NCR soldiers who continued to cheer at what they had seen. Stepping themselves out of their cover, the trio continued on their path together collecting every soldier that they passed and within a short space of time they were able to safely enter Camp Maccarran.


	21. Chapter 21: Plan B

Chapter 21: Plan B

The bombastic drums of battle were muffled by the walls of the camp, and replaced by the haunting screams and groans of the wounded. The place was quickly turned into a heavily active base, soldiers ran in various directions carrying ammo crates and their wounded comrades while the sniper nests and guard towers defended the area. From the way things looked, everyone could already make believe that war was happening already in all of it's cruel glory. The three of them advanced further inwards on the compound, brushing through the mixture of soldiers to search for the colonel. Don glanced upwards to see the Vertibird hovering above their location, summarizing in that short moment that the aircraft would be landing itself shortly. A familiar voice was weakly heard through the collaboration of the soldier's overlapping yelling, causing Dana to angle her eyes over Don's shoulders to seek it out more distinctively. "Don!" She yelled out as he pressed her hand onto his back, pointing towards the Colonel with her other hand which guided Don's vision towards him. Hsu was standing in an opened tent, issuing orders through a handset radio as his headline was pointed downwards towards a map on a table. It was clear that Hsu was heavily engaged into his military responsibilities, so much that he failed to notice the trio had even arrived yet. "Hsu? Hsu?" Don said boldly before the Colonel had acknowledged him, handing his radio receiver to a nearby soldier. Don received a subtle nod from the him, "Glad to see you made it out. What's the situation in Freeside?" He spoke with a military tone.

"The area was clear of Securitron's before we left but I don't think the King's are capable of holding it if any come through." Don replied with a determined expression, "It's not what I was hoping to hear, those robots are grinding up my men and now intel says there's a whole army of them gathered up out there. But they aren't like the one's we usually see guarding the strip." Hsu spoke demonstrating his concern for the matter.

"The Securitrons in the Strip were a Mark I model, the first of it's kind however the others we encountered outside were of the Mark II: An upgraded version of it's original design by Mr House Industries. It still possesses the same inbuilt weapons as the Mark I but it features a self repairing system, increased armor and the G-28 25mm grenade launcher and M-235 missile launchers for increased combat effectiveness." The Terminator said, his briefing capturing the interests of everyone who listening before Don met eye to eye with the Colonel again. "What do we do? What do we do?" He asked him with slight intensity, "Colonel, when did those Securitrons started attacking after the power surge happened. Do you know where this happened?" Dana spoke as she inserted herself between the two men, as Hsu began to recollect his thoughts. "Negative, we were too busy mustering up our forces to figure what those robots were doing leaving their posts. But I'm willing to guess that Mr House has something to do with why these machines of his are attacking the city."

"So we need to get to the Lucky 38 casino." Uttered Don, "I already sent a few reserve units to get inside the building before you contacted me, they say the entrance has been sealed up by it's security systems. Without access to their terminals, we have no other way inside." Hsu quickly explained, as the Vertibird began to make it's landing close to their position. Dana looked at the aircraft as it slowly lowered itself towards the landing pad, before turning her point of view upwards towards the Lucky 38 casino to see the large window panels that circled the highest floor. With that moment, her mind sparked with an instant suggestion that was too compelling for her to not keep buried. "What if we fly? Up to those windows?" Dana suggested as she pointed towards the casino, all of them locking they eyes directly at the penthouse. "She's got a point Colonel." Don complimented in a light tone, switching his eye line towards the Vertibird instead. "Okay, that's something at least. I'll inform the pilot on the mission plan and get you guys airborne, just make sure you get inside and shut them down. By any means necessary, understood?" Colonel barked over the bombarding noise of the aircraft, picking up his radio once more as the nearby soldiers parted the way for the trio to make their way towards the Vertibird. Their heads filled with the rapid drumming of the aircraft as they approached it, crouching a little as the land ramp at the rear lowered down right before their feet. And once again, they were back inside the cargo of the Vertibird but they rushed quickly to stand before the pilots in the cockpit. "Hold on, folks." One of the pilot's spoke as he gently maneuvered the controls before him, causing the aircraft to gently rise from the ground which made the trio stumble slightly before quickly holding on. Within a few seconds, they had managed to climb almost thirty feet before the landing ramp retracted and closed behind them which quietened the noise on board. The blasts of missiles hitting structures boomed faintly at the city ahead of them, igniting a show of light and fiery colors that lit up all across New Vegas. Don and Dana couldn't help themselves from dreading the horrid fates of those still lingering inside the city walls, knowing that the Securitrons would most certainly be making their way back inside. The pilot shortly began to move the Vertibird forwards, quickly angling the body of the aircraft away from the camp and towards the bright lights that bloomed from the penthouse of the Casino. None of them knew what to expect inside the building, readying their weapons with anxious anticipation as the pilot was carefully bringing them into an able position outside the Lucky 38.

The Veritbird slowly came to a still hover several meters from outside of the Penthouse windows, spotting several Securitrons patrolling inside the structure ahead of them. "Light them up, boys." Don commanded as he patted against the metal framing, to which the pilots gladly obliged. The miniguns span up quickly at the nose of the aircraft, hurling a massive portion of rounds which tore through the glass panels with ease. The Securitrons quickly responded to the attacking Vertibird, firing their weapons against it as they moved fast across the Penthouse. The trio watched as the pilots were able to gun down a few of the inside robots, relishing at the sight of it happening but they soon yearned to get themselves inside the penthouse as quickly as possible. "Open up the ramp!" Don commanded loudly, but the cockpit window was suddenly hit with a cluster of bullets which punched several holes cleanly through it. Don and Dana ducked down to avoid the path of the incoming fire, hearing a loud yell erupt from one of the pilots followed a slight tilt in the aircraft's balance. "He's hit!" The other pilot yelled as she quickly readjusted the Vertibird's position to remain even, "Just get the ramp open! Now!" Don barked as remained protected in cover, to which the pilot hastily flipped an overhead switch to allow the rear ramp to open again. A series of violent rattles broke out from underneath the body of the aircraft, an obvious indication that they were receiving ground fire from their enemy. It was clear now that their time was swiftly running out, and with the combination of gunfire from the Penthouse and the ground it was growing ever more impossible for them to carry out their plan. The cockpit drummed with an increasing rhythm, which forced both pilots to lean themselves down to keep out of the line of fire even as they rotate their aircraft mid air. The trio turned back to see they were now realigned with a greater view of the Penthouse, and quickly readied themselves to exit out of the Vertibird. But the Casino had reinforced their defenses inside the Penthouse, as several dozen Securitrons lined up at the windows to unleash a heavy concentration of gunfire against the Veritibird. A single round struck across Don's left shoulder which forced him to hit the deck, Dana then yelled with panic as she too did the same. The two of them groaned loudly with fret, realizing the immense danger they were in before the pilots caught on too. Violent were the ballistic impacts of the rounds hitting both interior and exterior surfaces of the Vertibird, smoke sparking in faint shapes across it's wings. The Terminator struggled to keep on his feet as the aircraft tilted left and right, it's pilots losing control of it's stability and engines as it began to drift away from the penthouse. But in the midst of the firefight, Dana felt something fall across the back of her legs to which she peaked between her eyes to a large weapon laying atop her. Her eyes lit up immediately, grabbing the lengthy frame of the Fat-Man with her hands before pulling it up towards her chest. "Hey! Take this!" She shouted loudly at the T-800, forcing herself to squint from the sparks of the bullets landing all around them. The Terminator stepped heavily towards her as she pushed the gun towards his feet, laying her hopes entirely onto the machine to do what had to be done. "We have to land before we lose too much power!" The Pilot yelled as she held onto the flight stick, not realizing that the Terminator was marching towards the rear all by himself. An alarm began to ring out loudly from within the cockpit, to which the interior glowed with red light that did nothing but drive the impaling feel of fear into the minds of everyone on board. But as the aircraft was able to move itself out of the range of the Penthouse Securitrons, so was it also doing the same for the Terminator whom had only a short duration to take the shot. Holding onto a steel bar next to the ramp, the T-800 leaned himself outwards of the aircraft as he managed to stabilized his aim and adjust it accordingly to a high enough level of accuracy. And just as the aircraft was nearing it's way out of the incoming projectiles, the Terminator squeezed the trigger of the gun and sent the mini-nuke hurling towards the Penthouse. A strong whistle radiated from above the city, dominating the choir of the battle taking place on the ground until a split second of silence took it's place.

A gigantic fireball erupted from the core of the Penthouse, tearing cleanly through the head of the casino in a flash as it was engulfed by blaring mushroom cloud of fire. The blast sent the Terminator to fall on it's back and further inside the Vertibird, the shock wave of the nuke almost sent the aircraft to spin out control as the force along had pushed it tilt forwards almost completely. Everyone aboard yelled out with sudden surprise, terrified by the combination of the explosion and the overwhelming pressure that had struck the Vertibird. The roar of the nuclear eruption began to die down within a short space of time, as fire rained down with broken debris to crash against the surface of the ground. Don and Dana held each other tightly as the aircraft bounced and rocked with instability, yelling with every dropping motion it made whilst the pilots fought to regain control. "Come on!" The pilot yelled as she pulled ferociously on the flight stick, gradually feeding control to herself as the Vertibird was slowing down it's approach towards the ground. And shortly after flipping several switches at her command, the Vertibird began to feel almost as stable as it had been before it had taken off. The rear ramp began to slowly rise up under a gentle mechanical hum, a lullaby to Dana as she peered upward to witness it closing itself to seal them safely inside. A heavy sigh slipped between her lips as she rested her head against Don's chest, who in turn laid on his back with a quiet groan. "I was having a wonderful dream before all this." He spoke with a pained voice, causing a humored scoff out of Dana. "Shut the hell up, Don." She heavily exhaled before climbing onto her feet, assisting Don as did so in the same fashion. "Anything happen?" Don asked as he gulped, striding towards the cockpit with Dana at his side. A strong wind blew through the broken glass as they peered together at the Mojave, watching as the Securitrons were driving away from them and onwards into the desert. "Son of a bitch. Those bastards are retreating!" The pilot uttered with disbelief, her reaction to their behavior was as surprising to her as it was to the trio's as they watched the Securitrons faded into the darkness of the earth. A voice emitted weakly through the pilots' headsets, although not audible to the trio but it was most certainly the Colonel reaching out to them. "Roger that sir, making our landing approach now. You folks better buckle up, I'm not sure how long we can keep her stable before we touch down." The trio didn't need any conviction, their certainty that a fight was still ahead of them.


	22. Chapter 22: The Signal

Chapter 22: The Signal.

The Mojave awoke to a glimmering sunrise as it peered itself ever more so from the edge of the wasteland, a brightening radius of light covering as much as it possibly could. But the light of the new day had little appreciation among the surviving inhabitants of New Vegas, as their city still burned under ferocious fires whilst they tended to the aftermath of the fighting. But the trio were not able to see the painful wounds inflicted upon the notorious settlement, as they were instead first hand witnesses to costs forced upon the NCR soldiers. Despite the fact that victory was theirs, there was no sign of joyous celebration or even a true acknowledgment that their enemy had fled from the battle. The camp had grown into a broodily manner, as even more of the military personnel hurriedly moved back and fourth to cope with the ongoing operations. Dana could see on the faces of the troops, all of them both young and old were still grim about the nature of the battle and it's conclusion that would no doubt be that of an overspent cost. Colonel Hsu was still in the same place that he had been since their departure, but the trio could see that he was engaged in conversation with a familiar figure. The trio made their way towards him in a calm fashion, assertive in their presence before both Hsu and Boone turned to see all three were before them. The shared look of stale satisfaction lurked boldly on Hsu and Boone's face, "It was, a little too much for an encore I suppose." Don witted in a sly attempt to ease either one of them, but their faces remained almost stone-like. "It didn't cause them to shut down or keel over. But at least they're out of the city, I suppose that's good enough for now." Hsu replied as he placed a newly tampered map onto his table, drawing everyone's eyes downwards toward it.

"Situation began to quickly change for us since this all started, and the only good news is that the fighting has stopped here." Hsu uttered as his hands began to spread apart the paper map under his fingers, revealing a series of settlements and landmarks that had been noted with red inked circles. "You missed out on one hell of a night, Boone." Don remarked as he leaned forward against the table, resting his hands on it's surface. "So I hear, looks like your full of surprises after all Don. Either that or you have a taste for the dramatic." Boone plainly replied, a somewhat possible display of comradeship towards the bounty hunter. "Alright, we may have got ourselves a break for the time being but we need to stay focused on the current situation." Hsu said as he began to initiate a debrief among his personnel, to which the trio listened with great care. "Since the battle started, headquarters received several distress calls from several military locations across the eastern Mojave. Whilst we got busy combating the Securitron threat here, our units in these areas were also attacked but no estimated enemy numbers were reported in time. Since communication has gone dark from these areas, we do not know what the casualty rate is but this morning's recon has suggested that both Camp Golf and Forlorn Hope were wiped out and ranger stations Alpha and Delta were overrun."

A group of quiet gasps and complaints hummed and mumbled from the soldiers around the table, their disbelief skyrocketing in magnitude. "Colonel, there must have been over six hundred troops stationed in those spots. Your Intel isn't off a little maybe?" Don protested to him. "It's looking hazy for the time being, since no communications have been sent out from anyone at these posts. But our concern is not just the status of these camps, because as of four twelve this morning we lost touch with our units at Hoover Dam. Recon also confirms that it's fallen into enemy hands, we've been trying to reach out to any available units in the area but so far it's been silent. As of now, I am officially declaring this a high priority operation and will be requesting any and all NCR personnel to assist on this." Hsu firmly spoke as his troops began to pack up their equipment and proceed to carry out the Colonel's orders. Don stepped closer to Hsu as he neared the rim of the table, standing only a few feet away from him. "I want every soldier combat ready and to stand by for further orders, carry on." Hsu barked loudly before turning to see Don was now standing ahead of him, before Dana and the Terminator closed alongside him. Hsu glanced between the three of them for a mere moment, "This is getting out control, Colonel. The Prototype has got to be behind this." Don said in quiet but stern manner, "What are you proposing I do about it? The word is still out among my troops but after what's happened it's a fair bet to say that your Prototype isn't going to be a high priority." Hsu replied, not breaking from his militarized posture. "Then you need to make it more of a priority." Don said venomously, "Don…" Boone warned as he halted his with the palm of his hand against Don's chest. "I'm not blind to what's just happened, it's bad okay? It's real bad, but this is only going to get worse the longer that machine is out there." Don uttered as he showed no sign of backing down from his argument.

Dana stepped forward to gently approach him with the hopes of easing them down. "He's right, what happened last night was just a preview. From what I understand, Skynet isn't online yet and that's the one thing we have to keep from happening. Otherwise we'll be seeing more of these attacks and not just from Securitrons, Colonel." A moment's pause passed before Boone retracted his hand, before Don took a mere half step away from the Colonel. "I'm aware of that, and if things were different then I'd dispense every soldier I have under my command to hunt your target down. But look around you, look at what I'll have to explain to my superiors when word reaches them. Look at how many letters will be sent to the Orphans and the widows of the men who died here. Do you honestly believe I'd not do what it takes to keep any more of that from happening?" Hsu said in a slightly vulnerable tone, his guilt hinting through his words which was met with a sympathetic touch. "Besides, how do we know for sure that this Prototype was even involved? Those Securitrons were controlled by Mr House." Said Boone calmly, "Negative, the securitrons' updated directives suggest that they were most likely issued by another operator. One who had access to the main terminal formerly located in the Lucky 38." The Terminator uttered, once again drawing their strict attention with his foreign demeanor. "How do you know that?" asked Boone, "When the Securitrons began their assault, I ran a diagnostic scan of one of their CPU's and downloaded a copy of their directives. It is unknown who created the directive list, but it replaced it's original behavioral protocols given to them by House Industries and is instead following the updated layout. So far they've partially completed one of these protocols since the main terminal was destroyed in the penthouse." The T-800 plainly informed them, to which made the confusion in Hsu and Boones' face grow stronger. "Meaning that someone else was able to tap into their heads and give them a different set of rules to follow, but what were the other directives given to them?" Dana inserted as she became intrigued by the Terminator's discovery. "Secure several broadcasting devices, and protect their power and transmission facilities. All human encounters are to be terminated without exception."

Boone sighed quietly under his breathe. "That might help explain why we saw the robots over at REPCONN." He said informatively, before a young faced soldier approached Hsu from a nearby tent. "Sir, Colonel Moore is on the line." He notified him as the Hsu then followed after the young soldier into a green army tent, "You didn't check this out last night, Boone?" Don requested with a confounded expression. "I had orders to get in touch with the Brotherhood of Steel, what we saw on the way here wasn't really that unusual at the time. You think it might mean that the Prototype is there?" Boone replied with an investigating tone, "He has to be." Answered Don, before Dana turned to look at him. "No, well maybe. If it were to gain control of the Securitrons then the only way to do it would be from using the base terminal right? That must have happened before we got here last night or shortly after, but it's also likely that it could have gone to REPCONN first since it was closer from Helios one." She address whilst deep in thought, "So your saying it's in the Lucky 38?" Boone responded with. "No, I don't know for certain. But it's functioning as a machine, so it's not really going to be creative with it's decision making. You said one of it's directives was protecting power and broadcasting facilities right?" Dana spoke as she turned her trail of attention towards the Terminator. "Affirmative." He uttered to Dana. "Meaning that those robots are going to be protecting REPCONN and Hoover dam." Don spoke as he felt confident about the information at hand, "So your Target will be at either one." Boone shortly summarized as Dana blinked with analytic thoughts. "Most likely so, but it seems a little hasty for it to do so." She spoke with a slight sense of confusion. Don frowned slightly as he listened to her, "What do you mean?" He asked. "If it's any way the same as the Big Guy, it's going to want to have total assurance that it won't fail it's mission. The Securitrons were tough but the Prototype is a lot more tougher, so why would it rest the responsibility of it's mission onto inferior machines?" Dana asked openly with a dwelling sense of curiosity. They became silent for a short moment, pondering within the frames of their minds to conclude with a suggestive answer. "It might be taking Helios One into account, you know? Since it didn't quite get the chance to set up shop there before we arrived." Don replied with, resting his hand against the table before leaning lightly against it. "It could also be a diversion tactic. It probably knows how important the Dam is the NCR, might be using it to keep our troops away from other areas." Boone responded with, his consistently dry tone of voice beginning to grow common among the Trio. Suddenly, the Pip-boy on Dana's arm began to spurt with an incomprehensible transmission of some kind. "The hell?" She uttered as she brought it up to her chest, turning a couple of the switches on her personal computer. "What's wrong with that thing?" Don requested as he leaned his head towards it, "Nothing it's just...picking up a signal." Dana softly spoke before they began to realize that the same transmission was erupting from every radio system across the camp, which quickly had a haunting impact on both Don and herself.

"Boone, I need someone to get a technician down here." Hsu commanded but his presence seemed to be invisible everyone around him. "I don't think a technician is going to help with this, Colonel." Dana weakly spoke, as Hsu became dumbfounded by her words. "The signal. The Prototype must be starting the up-link." Don spoke with foreboding horror, "Then we need to know where it's coming from." Boone said in a firmer tone of voice as Hsu then quickly began to see how serious the situation had become. "What did you find out Colonel?" Dana asked him as the Trio stood ready to hear him. "Moore confirmed that the Dam has fallen into enemy hands, but she was able to get herself and a few dozen troops out before it fell. She's managed to regroup a few surviving squads from the nearby areas and set up a small base at the 188 trading post. I wasn't able to confirm the strength of her forces before that signal broke the line, but Moore will be standing by until reinforcements arrive." Hsu quickly explained as he regained his formal posture, "But we need to figure out where that broadcast is coming from first." Dana insisted to him, "I understand. Boone, get our troops mustered up and ready to move out in ten. You three follow me." Hsu commanded with a driven manner, sending Boone deeper into the camp as the Trio followed closely alongside the Colonel as they headed towards the Terminal building. "Just how do you plan to do that, Hsu?" Don asked him, "The Brotherhood are not the only ones in this wasteland with a few handy toys laying around."


	23. Chapter 23: Those who are about to Die

Chapter 23: Those who are about to die.  
The emptied hallways of the Terminal howled softly with a hollow wind, carrying traces of faint voices from those who still lingered at the far ends of the layout who seemed oblivious to what was happening outside. But the haunted feel of the voided halls couldn't be taken into serious accounting, as one room busied itself on the western section of the Terminal building. What was once a former office had been converted into an intelligence room, filled with a few officers posted at their computer desks and a large table in the center of the room. True to his word, Hsu had gathered the Trio in front of a similar looking map that had been seen at the Brotherhood Bunker but was easily one of an advanced design. The digitized map had a greater layer of detail, with a HUD system that pinpointed every settlement and patrol pattern which made it easy for anyone to understand. "Private, I need you analyze those transmissions interfering with our comms." Ordered Hsu, which was carried out immediately by the soldier. Don trail his eyes across the large scale that the map was presenting, "You really think this thing will work?" He asked curiously. "This is what we used to find you with Don, just about every radio transmission in the Mojave get's picked up and notified with this device. A courteous gift from Crocker before his retirement." Hsu replied as he folded his arms, a restless churn lurking in his voice. "But those transmissions are overriding through other frequencies, won't that make it difficult?" Dana worried as she too took a keen look with Don, but after a moment's passing the high tech map drew their attention deeper as it emitted a calm beep. On the screen, they were able to see a pair of circular radius's both pinned at the two locations which undoubtedly confirmed them. "There, the Repconn HQ." Hsu spoke as he pointed to the marker on the map.

But the nearby soldier turned to face the Colonel. "No sir, there's two transmissions being broadcast. One from each of these locations." He informed Hsu with a respectful manner, "From both?" Don uttered with a confused expression. "Narrow down the source of the broadcast, do you know why your Prototype would need to two facilities for it's mission?" Hsu asked as he dropped his arms to his side, exchanging looks between Don and the Terminator. "It doesn't. It's using the Repconn building to speed up the uploading process, but it's not the source of the problem. The Dam, that's providing power for every settlement in the Mojave including that building am I right?" Dana pondered as examined the map with her eyes, "Yes, Ma'am." Hsu confirmed. "That has to be where the Prototype is, no guarantee of course." Don asserted as he stepped closer to the map too. "It'll be there, I know it." Hsu turned with a concerning glance at how Dana sounded so very certain with her assumption. "How can you be sure of that?" He requested with a soldier's approach, before Dana turned her eyes off the map and directly into his. "Think about it, Colonel. It knows that the NCR is it's biggest threat right now, the attack last night was a way of stemming off your forces so it has enough time to complete it's mission. And even if we did manage to stop the broadcast at Repconn it will still have it's transmission taking place at the dam. Without that, it's broadcast would fail."

"Repconn seems to be secondary in this operation, I can have Boone and his men handle that. But in the meantime, I need to see to it that Hoover Dam is successfully reclaimed." Hsu proclaimed firmly which had caught Don's attention in a heartbeat. "Hsu, the Dam is the only thing ensuring that Skynet has a future. And with those Securitrons and the Prototype guarding it, we don't have a good chance of taking the Dam from their hands. You know what I'm trying to say don't you?" Hsu blinked with a small frown, his disbelief showing sufficiently on his face as he did. "I have a notion, but you'd best elaborate." The Colonel cautioned as he listened strongly. "Sir. I know how much the Bear spent to take Hoover dam and then again when it drove the Legion away from it, but there's more at stake here this time. More than just the power supply for settlements under NCR flags." Don instructed in a serious tone, but it wasn't enough conviction for the Colonel. "Are you asking for my permission to destroy Hoover Dam, Don?" Hsu protested with claim which had in turn startled Don in effect. "No, I'm not asking. Just stating…" The nearby soldiers peered over their shoulders upon hearing him, a pause of silence lurked within the room. "That's absolutely insane. It was our job to protect the dam and we failed to do that. It's going to be bad enough retaking it with whatever men we have left, but I can't see to have it destroyed. I'm sorry, but I cannot authorize that kind of action from a civilian." Hsu boldly informed him, his prowess on his decision seemed to be set in concrete to the Trio. "He has a point, Colonel. There's far too much at risk here to allow half measures. We won't need anyone's authority to do so this." Dana responded in a pleading manner. "There's no half measures being taken, we neutralize the Prototype and shut down his broadcast. That's it."

Don sighed with a tempered breathe. "Hsu! Listen to me. That Prototype doesn't give a single damn about anything else but it's mission, it doesn't care what value that place holds because once Skynet is up and running it wont matter at all." Hsu grew equally angered by Don's words to which Dana felt the need to voice her concern in the matter. "Colonel this isn't about anything else but stopping that transmission. We can't afford to have Skynet go online, that's it. That's all there is to it. Those machines out there, they don't care about territory or politics. Skynet has only one thing in store for mankind and that's extermination, with no exceptions for anyone. This wasteland doesn't have room for a war like that, against something that isn't even human." Hsu remained stone like in his posture, battling his own thoughts on the matter at hand. "I fully understand the situation, but what your proposing is ludicrous. Farming communities depend on that Dam to feed their families, entire towns will fall into starvation if they lose that resource. As simple as you seem to believe it to be, I'm afraid it's not so at all." Don gritted his teeth harshly behind his lips, "Well you can tell your superiors to send me a goddamn bill if they'd like." He hissed loudly as his eyes widened with a fierce glow, urging Dana to interject herself in front of his torso. "Donnie! It would cripple almost everything under NCR control. I'm not concerned about who's ass is gonna get nailed to a tree for it, but rather it not be the poor folks who are gonna suffer the aftermath of this." Hsu firmly protested, almost shouting directly at him before Dana took a single step towards the Colonel catching his attention. "And what about those who'll have to fight Skynet? What kind of suffering do you think that will bring? Man against Machine, Colonel. A superior artificial intelligence plugged into every terminal across the Wasteland and using robots that are still running to kill every man, woman and child. And the crazy is that's only just to start off with, imagine what it'd look like in a year. Or two years at that. When Skynet is able to rebuild and reconstruct it's original arsenal of machines, bringing all the horrors it made in the time-line it came from. It was able to build a fucking time machine, travel across various alternate realities to preserve it's existence. This is not just a major threat to the NCR but to every single person on the planet, this is the threat that could end all threats Colonel. We can't allow failure to stop us. This might be the only chance we'll ever have." Hsu exhaled with a frustrated breathe, exchanging looks between the three of them as they stood eager for his word. "It's your call, Hsu. Whatever comes my way after it's done, I'll take it." Don said in a calmer tone, which had brought the room to a quiet and uncontested atmosphere. "You didn't hear this from me. But, if you have no other choice and you can't take out your target no other way. Then it's your decision. But only if there is no other way. Am I understood?" Hsu instructed to them, to which they answered with glimmered smirks and nods.

"That's good enough for us, Colonel. We've lost enough time already, is that Vertibird ready yet?" Don asked as he brushed off the drying blood from his wound, "That's a negative, engineers will need at least a couple of hours before it's up and running. We still have a few trucks that are in operational condition, you should get what you need for the Dam and regroup with my men before moving out." Hsu commanded as the Terminator made his way from the Colonel, urging Dana to follow after him as where Don instead approached Hsu with his hand extended. "Your a good man, Hsu. We'll do our best to get this done." Hsu took a firm hold of his hand before shaking it, nodding with a mutual respect that developed between the two men. "Sorry I didn't enlist." Don remarked with a small grin, breaking a quiet chuckle from the Colonel. "I probably wouldn't have kept you." Hsu joked before letting go of his hand, as Don then proceeded to make his way towards the exit. "Thank you." Dana uttered with gratitude as she reached doorway where she was waiting for Don to join up with her. The Colonel could see that it was likely that the three of them might not return, his outlook on them had changed to one of small admiration. "Alright, enough. Go on now, good luck." Hsu told them in encouragement as they departed from his view, venturing as a unit together making their way back towards the Terminal entrance. The noise of the Camp's activities grew louder with every step they made, until it was projected with purer reach as the Terminator pulled open the front door. The light of the morning had brightened but a mere little since the dawn had come, illuminating a mixture of weak light across the compound. Don took a quick observation of the nearby areas, spotting a parked convoy of trucks outside a vehicle bay close to their position. "Alright. Let's go see the quartermaster. Alternate firepower...remember?" Don spoke with suggestion, "Yeah, but seriously powerful too." Dana witted to him, but it didn't cause any humorous responses from either of them as they then continued to march further into the compound once more. Camp Mccarran had transformed itself into a heavily active base, more and more soldiers rallied together with their units as a cluster of them assembled by the vehicle bay who which the Trio would certainly be leaving with. The growing silence that was shared between the Trio was a sign that of all the people there, they were the ones who knew what was awaiting them. But the constant static of disarraying radios served as a keen reminder of what was on the line, and that would in turn no doubt compel them to go forward.


	24. Chapter 24: Riding Shotgun

Chapter 24: Riding Shotgun

The racketing of the base had stirred up significantly since the conclusion of the battle, the fusion of power tools and raised voiced bouncing across the barriers of the camp walls as it would seep into the outside world. A picture of a militarized movement brewing up strongly would be seen in the former airport, with it's greatest distinction being that of a set of trucks parked in a single filed line with soldiers climbing onto the back. Don and Dana stood together alongside the rear of the lead truck, both of them checking their guns for any faults as they examined them. The feel of their newly acquired firearms were slightly foreign in their grip, but it was not a cause to discard them. Don peeked with the corner of his left eye to sneak a glance at Dana's expression, which was giving off a timid impression. It was only after a moment's passing that she was able to catch him out on his glancing, an odd difference from his usual routine of behavior. "What?" She asked him dumbfounded, before Don quietly snickered to himself. "I've seen that look before, that's all." He replied in a gentle voice as he pulled back the bolt mechanism on his Sniper rifle as Dana scoffed in response. "Knock it off. A little overwhelming isn't it? Not only me who's actually seeing all this, right?"

Don let loose a short laugh before straightening his posture, hoisting the rifle across his back as he took a moment to take in the action happening around them more closely. "Fair enough. You know your kind of a privileged person, in a really messed up way." He baffled as she armed the Tri-Beam laser rifle in her hands, keeping a firm and readied hold on it's designated frames. "Well, you might be right. So this is really going to happen then?" Dana asked with an innocent face, but Don had seemed to refuse giving his answer to her and instead turned himself towards the lead truck as if he were going to inspect it. Dana caught a good glance of his face before he did, "I've seen that look before." She remarked quietly to herself, opening a small gap for fear to find it's way into her head. "Then it doesn't need to be said." Don spoke with a heavy breathe, demonstrating willingly that he was strongly hesitant of climbing aboard the truck once they'd be able to. But before they'd ponder any further, they were distracted by the footsteps of an approaching soldier. "You all set?" Boone dryly asked, standing himself evenly from the pair of them before they in turn brought their bodies to face him neatly. "As best as we can be, I just hope you make it to the Dam in time." Don said with a little encouraged tone. "I'd hate to be late for this but, once we've dealt with the Repconn broadcast we'll be getting in touch with the Brotherhood of Steel. Hsu figures that they might want to take part in the fight, and we're not exactly short on favors with them either." Boone plainly explained to them as he stood fairly still before them, "Well, let's just hope you make it there in time." Dana said with a more potent sense of enthusiasm than Don had shown, before their conversation was altered by the loud noise of a roaring engine nearby. The three of them peered together as the Terminator approached them with a newly restored motorcycle carrying him along. A strong dominating presence thickened around the T-800 as he drove the bike towards them, a seemingly unintentional display of masculinity which caught the attention of everyone near him. Boone met eyes with Don just as the T-800 stopped right beside him, the rumbling of the motorcycle nearly drowning out the noise of the base. Don grinned at the frowned look that he was receiving from the sharpshooter, "Truck wasn't gonna have enough room for him." He witted with a humored tone, but it was met with a dead pan face. "Well, it'll beat walking it. You take care out there." Boone uttered with louder tone, extending out his hand towards Don whom in turn accepted it with a firm shake. "You too, Boone." He respectfully said with a small grin, releasing his hand shortly afterward as Boone then approached Dana offering her the very same gesture. "Keep an eye on him, Dana."

She smiled at him with a comforted smile. "I will, be careful." Dana said with a kind tone, as he soft fingers slipped easily from the rough surface of his gloves before turning himself away from them to make his way towards the camp gate. Don and Dana were then taken by surprise as the convoy trucks sparked up their engines, the noise together had almost made a deafening impact on their ears. "We must proceed with our objective." The Terminator spoke with a louder tone, "We hear you big guy, just follow us and stay close." Don yelled to him as he barely registered what he had said himself, before making his way to the rear of the lead truck. The nearest soldiers on board offered an extended hand towards the two of them, both taking a firm hold as they assisted them onto their seats atop the truck bed before sitting down. The trembling of the engine vibrated throughout the anatomy of the vehicle, a deeply dissatisfying feeling stirred within Dana's stomach as she quickly grew reluctant to remain seated. But the front soldier bang his palm three times on the roof of the cab, a signal for the driver to start moving. A hiss drew out from the sides of the truck as it began to slowly move itself through the camp, the motion causing a short rock beneath the passenger's feet. "Okay, this is a little new." Dana uttered as her voice hinted with a nervous feel, "Just hang on, you'll adapt to it." Don calmed as he sat more grounded into his seat, his legs noticeably still in comparison to the others aboard. But despite the bumpy sensation of the truck, both Don and Dana were able to root themselves on it's back as did the passengers of the convoy entirely. The path towards the gate was swiftly cleared of infantry and obstacles, the riders watching together as their comrades prepared to move out of the camp on foot to which they gave little notice to them. A warpath had seemed to emerge in the eyes of the NCR soldiers, watching for mere moments as the convoy drove in steady unison from the front gate and the lone rider who followed in it's dusty trails.

It would take only a short time before the safety of the camp slipped further away from them, and the dangers of the Mojave Wasteland would welcome them with open arms. Whilst they had not been strangers to the aftermath ruins of the Great war, there were few among the convoy that were not effected by the fresher remains that had been added to it. All around them were scattered and inconsistent spots where the battle had spilled out from the walls of the city, forcing the lead truck to swerve around the scrap and blooded corpses. The passengers couldn't help but take it all in, their eyes catching solid glimpses of the dead and the hollowed looks they had on their faces. Don gulped slightly as he held his hands onto his knees tightly, "Boys, keep your eyes on the road ahead." He commanded loudly in a disgusted tone, his breathing slowing as he regained his mentality. Dana turned herself to face him squarely, her head tilted towards him slightly as she too did her best to keep herself intact. Don could see how strongly it was effecting them both, his doubt and fears lurking towards the surface of his mind as it had done before. But Don had found himself grown intrigued by a device latched onto Dana's hip, concealed within the walls of a satchel case. "Hey, what's that?" He asked as he pointed at the device, causing her to glance down at her hip. "I wasn't hoping to show it to you yet, but it's something that I think I might help us."

Dana pulled open the top of the satchel, her hands gripping gently onto the body of the device before revealing it to him. Don frowned upon seeing it, which looked to him as a small bomb with a set of red wires hooked into it's front and back. "Look's like a Mini-Nuke." He said confusedly, "It is, but it's had some work done to it as you can tell." Dana replied with an innocent expression. "I'd feel a lot safer if that thing wasn't on the back of this truck with us." Don spoke in a foreboding manner, "It's okay, Don. Trust me, I wired it to a delayed fuse so it wouldn't detonate for half a minute. But I've seen how fast you run, guess I should set it for a longer time." Dana joked with a small grin, which in turn had brought out a quiet chuckle from Don. "Just make sure you set it off well away from these boys. Myself included, please?" He replied with a more relaxed tone, as he began to rest his back gently against the truck's side. "I promise. But I sure as hell hope that Prototype doesn't get back up after it's hit with this."

"Look, we'll see what has to be done when we get there. So put that puppy back where it's safe." Don governed as she carefully returned back into her satchel, resting her hands back onto her lap as the wind began to catch the tips of her hair. For the time being it seemed that the road began to smooth itself out, and the convoy would be entering an emptier and clearer route for which they began to gain a little more speed. The Terminator's bike grew louder as he drove it steadily passed the convoy trucks, assuming the lead point of the convoy now that they were driving in an open road. Dana smiled as she watched him ride ahead of them, "How come we didn't get one of those?" She witted in a wondering tone. "If it's still intact, maybe he'll let us borrow it after." Don replied in rhetorical humor, to which Dana's smile faded as she instead fell quickly in thought with the cool wind blowing against her cheeks. "You know, I haven't really thought about what happens after all of this. Sounds crazy but, maybe this isn't meant to." She spoke as she turned her head back to face Don, who had not seemed to have not taken his eyes off of her. "Of course it will, Dana. We can't have it no other way, even if it kills us in the process. Never thought I'd say that. Ever." Don scoffed with a chuckle, his disbelief present in his eyes. "Not really one for uplifting spirit's are you? Look, I know we've been lucky so far. But, what if it holds out?" Dana spoke with a hopeful touch, making Don sit slightly more upright as if being spoken to by a stern motherly figure. "Then I got to ask, what exactly do you see happening after?" His words had stumbled her as she stuttered slightly, her eyes twitching a little as she too straightened up her back to think her answer more thoroughly. "I'm not saying that it's going to be perfect, but he seems to want us to stay close. We're like a unit now, don't you think?" She muttered to him, seeming to be somewhat afraid of saying it which only made Don ever more amused by her. "It's very open to interpretation, I must say. But I see what you mean. Big guy's grown on me too, might have to teach him how to be a little more sociably acceptable But he's done right by me. I don't even see him the way anymore." Don spoke with an enlightened expression, investing a glimmered hope into both himself and Dana's anatomy. "Don. Can I ask you something?" Her words caught his utmost attention, widening his eyes slightly to demonstrate it so. "We have time, ask away." He uttered calmly and with a patient gesture. "It's about last night..." Dana weakly spoke as she held her hands neatly together.

Don snickered with a small display of embarrassment, leaning himself forward as his elbows rested onto his knees. "Which part exactly?" He muttered as he struggled to look her cleanly in the eye, "You know which part. I just wanted to know what you thought." Dana innocently requested, causing Don become uncomfortable and glare at the nearby soldiers whom were far too involved in their own conversation's to notice theirs. "Well, this isn't really the best spot for that kind of conversation." Don spoke with an awkward impression, which Dana grew slightly irritated with. "No, No. Gosh not like that, I...Look. What, what did it mean to you? Is what I'm asking." Dana clarified to him, breaking away any discomfort that lingered in Don's head. "I don't know what to say, it was...I'm not sure how to describe it without sounding like an ass. But, before it just felt like it was a pass the time sort of thing. People doing it for money or just for the fun of it, more so for the money from what I've seen. But, with you Dana it felt like it was more than just two strangers passing each other in the middle of the night. I'm kinda glad it happened." Don explained to her in a comforting way, warming her curious mind as she felt a fulfilled slot within her head. "I'm. Heh, me too." She uttered with a heavy breathe, which made Don feel uncertain. "Was it different to you?" He asked her with an uneasy tone.

"Well. No, and yes." Dana stammered as she failed to keep a calm posture, making Don ever more so unsure. "Okay, now I'm beginning to change my mind." He stated more calmly but caused Dana to grow ever more fretful. "Not in a bad way. I guess the difference being was that, I didn't feel like it was something I felt that I had to do. But the luxury of deciding, you understand right?" Dana explained to him, but Don simply shook his head passively which made her rethink her choice of words. "You slept with women before, I don't know how many and quite frankly I'd rather not know. And you were my first time, but not completely." Don opened his mouth but found himself pausing yet again, "I'm still having a tough time seeing what the difference was." He replied, as he continued to struggle to see her point. Dana then sighed boldly before blinking a single time, annoying herself with her own explanation. "Okay, you had your reasons for not quite being able to...you know. But, I didn't quite understand why someone would have to resort to doing that. Then, I remembered this guy I once knew back at the vault. It was a little silly now that I look back at it, but I knew he had a crush on me. It helped me in a way, sort of knowing that you're doing something right. He was a nice guy, really sweet at times but I never liked him the same way he did with me. I wish I could have, but I couldn't do anything to change it. Anyway, one day he asked me if I'd go on a date with him. I had a really bad urge to say no but, by this time everybody in the vault knew he liked me and it just seemed harsh to turn him down." Dana described in a casual manner, as Don listened eagerly to her. "So what happened?" He pondered with a keen interest. "There's only so much you can do in the vault on most nights, but we got the cafeteria to ourselves that time so we could eat in privacy. Spent a few hours eating and talking, wasn't really that romantic. It kind of felt casual, a little too casual if I'm going to be honest. What I didn't know was that his uncle was in the kitchen, keeping an eye on how our date was going. At one point, he must have switched on the jukebox while we were sitting down and that's when his nephew get's the idea in his head. Asks if I could dance with him, and my answer was yes."

Don brought his hand up to rest his neck against his palm, "Sounds a lot more romantic that what I'd do." He witted to her, snatching a chuckle from her mouth. "I guess it was, in a way. We only danced for a few minutes before he slowed down, trying to get me to look at him. I knew what he was trying to do, I just felt bad that I didn't want it to happen. I just wanted to say something to him about it. Apologize for giving him the wrong impression. But, eventually I look up at him and before I know it he's already kissing me. I freak out, just pull myself free from his arms and then I get the hell out of there. Poor guy, came knocking on my room after it happened. But I didn't want to listen to him, didn't even talk to him for weeks. Point I'm trying to make is that, I never thought that I'd like someone enough to want to do those things. Not in that vault anyway." Dana calmly surmised as both she and Don locked glances for a brief time, before Don began to smile and shake his head from her. "Who knows, maybe one day you will. I'm a really bad dancer, Dana." He joked to her, "Shut up, you goofball." She responded as she laughed lightly along with him. "I'm complimented. Truly, I am. But if there's one thing I know for certain that's waiting for me after this: is one hell of a kick ass party." Don stated with a bold sense of assurance, "Well, make sure to leave an invitation out for me and the big guy. Wont you?" Dana dallied to him, effectively purging themselves of their worse assumptions for what would be waiting for them at the Dam.


End file.
